All I Really Want
by Blackbird
Summary: When the person you want the most wants nothing at all to do with you, what do you do then?  This the question Shego finds herself facing and the answer surprises even herself.  KR & Kigo. AiRW Universe
1. Accidental Confession

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**All I Really Want**

**Chapter 1: Accidental Confession**

Kim had had a nice evening planned out for her and Ron. They were going to go out to a nice restaurant, something better than Bueno Nacho but not quite a fancy as Chez Couteaux. Then they'd go for a nice long, romantic walk in the park, probably stop to admire the stars and feed the ducks. The night would then be topped off by watching a late night movie at home while snuggling on the couch. Which of course would be "accidently" interrupted a few times by her father. Still, it'd be a nice night all around.

Then the Kimmunicator went off.

Though she desperately wanted to just ignore it and go on their date, she knew she couldn't do that. Especially if someone needed help. So it was with great reluctance, and annoyance, that she answered the call and Wade informed her of a report of people matching Drakken and Shego's descriptions breaking into the Middleton Lighting Exploration Lab.

After she recovered from the fact that Middleton _had_ a Lighting Exploration Lab, she and Ron quickly suited up before heading out to stop another one of Drakken's crazy schemes. Almost as soon as they stepped foot inside the laboratory, Shego tackled Kim, knocking her back a few feet until the cheerleader was able to kick the older woman off her. Kim ordered Ron to go head to try and stop Drakken while she once again fought Shego.

So, for what seemed like the billionth time, the two women were locked in mortal combat. Kim dodged Shego's plasma blasts until she was close enough to engage her in hand-to-hand combat. As with the many times before, they fought each other to a standstill, neither one really gaining an advantage, but neither losing ground as well.

Basically, it turned into a normal Saturday night for Kim. Including another fight with Shego where the two exchanged jabs both physically and verbally.

"So Princess, still going out with that loser?" Shego quipped as she ducked a punch from the redhead.

Kim snarled a bit at the remark. "He's _not_ a loser! And yes, I am. In fact, we did have plans for tonight until _someone_ decided to do something criminal."

"Oh, do you mean little ol' me?" the pale woman feigned innocence before lashing out with a high kick that Kim sidestepped. "You should be thanking me then. I saved you another crappy date at Bueno Nacho."

"We weren't going to Bueno Nacho!"

"And who's idea was that, yours or his?"

Kim's flushed red a bit in embarrassment as she blocked another of Shego's punches.

"Mine," she admitted sheepishly.

"See? I'm telling you Kimmie he really is a buffoon."

"No. He's. Not!" Kim cried back, throwing a punch with each word, the last one finding it's mark on the other woman's chin.

Shego's head cocked back with the blow and when she brought her head forward, she rubbed her chin with a sly smile.

"Oooh, seems like I touched a nerve," she teased. "I mean that punch was pretty hard for you Cupcake."

"Then maybe you'll learn stop dissing my boyfriend!" Kim advised.

"Maybe I will when you finally wise up. I mean seriously, how long can you expect this thing to last?"

Again Kim when silent as a blush returned to her cheeks though this one was much brighter. So much so in fact that it caused Shego to drop her defensive stance and just blink at the redhead.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've thought _that_ far ahead!" she cried out, waving her hands a bit frantically.

"Well..." Kim replied nervously, grinding her toe into the metal floor a bit.

"Oh God, you have," Shego sighed, running hand down her face. "Let me guess, you thought about kids too, huh?"

The girl when even more red. "I really don't think this is something we should be discussing."

"Yeah, you're right, cause you should be smarter than that. I mean, _really_ think about the kids! They'll be all red headed and stupid. They'll have to go to special schools. It'll cost a fortune!"

That snapped Kim out of her embarrassed daze and right back into anger. She let out a small growl before leaping towards the pale green woman again. Shego easily countered the attack by grabbing the redhead's ankle and pant cuff then turned and used the girl's own momentum to send her flying across the lab. Kim flipped through the air and was able to right herself just as she landed, skidding a few inches on the floor as she did so. She quickly stood up and glared at Shego only to find her smirking once again.

"Gee, just one bad thing and you go flying right off the handle. That's gotta tell ya something," she gloated.

"Yeah, that you should have listened to me earlier and stop talking bad about Ron," Kim shot back.

"Not as long as you keep dating him."

"Why?! What does it matter to you!"

"Because I know you can do so much better!" Shego shouted, again gesturing frantically.

"And what makes you so sure of that?!" the redhead screamed, not really sure why she was getting into this conversation with her arch rival.

"Because...I just...do! I mean...there's someone else out there that'd be a much better match for you than Stoppable."

"Really?" Kim asked, placing her hand on her hips. "And who might this mystery person be?"

This time it was Shego's posture that turned to one of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Well...like...maybe...me," she confessed, the last word barely above a whisper.

Okay, this was new.

Kim stood blinking in surprise and confusion as she stared at Shego who was also quiet now but her look was one more of shame and anger.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Shego berated herself mentally. _Why did you have to say that?! OK, maybe she didn't hear you so there's still a chance you can back out of this. Wait. Since when do _I_ run from anything? Since there's a chance this could make everything weird between me and Possible, that's when. But...still...maybe...aw screw it, never run from a challenge, why start now?_

"What did you say?" Kim asked, breaking the silence and snapping Shego out of her reprieve.

Shego looked back at Kim, her normally battle hardened face now soft with conflicting emotions of confusion, nervousness and just a bit of fear. It was an expression the red headed girl had never seen on the older woman before and she wasn't sure she liked.

"It said 'me'," Shego repeated a little louder.

"You...what?"

"Me, I'm a better match for you than Stoppable."

"Match as in...how?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on Kimmie, you're smarter than this. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Shego said, now sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm not sure I do. I mean are we talking about..."

"Yes! I have feelings for you!"

"Feelings like you want to hurt me or...?"

"I love you!" Shego finally cried out in exasperation.

Once more the room went silent. The two rivals just stared at each other from across the lab which now somehow seemed so much bigger to Shego. She wanted to say something, _anything_, to break the horrible, heavy silence but no words wanted to form in her mouth. She tried reaching out to Kim but the girl just continued to stand there and stare at her blankly. Shego lowered her hand and began to rethink her whole "not running away" idea when Kim finally said something. It was a faint, though, so the pale woman barely heard it.

"What?" she asked, her own voice sounding quite and distant.

"I can't believe you," Kim repeated a bit more loudly as her hands balls into fists and her body shook a bit.

"Kimmie?"

"Don't!" the girl screamed, jabbing an angry finger towards her opponent. "No more cute little nicknames! Not after you have the nerve to pull a stunt like this!"

"'A stunt like this'?!" Shego shouted back, sounding genuinely offended. "I'm opening my heart to you, pouring out emotions I've kept bottle up for longer than I care to admit and you're calling it 'a stunt'?!"

"What else would it be?!" Kim yelled, now throwing her arms up as Shego had done before. "I mean you really expect me to believe you're in love with me?!"

"Why not?"

"Oh do you want me to go down the list?! Because I _so_ will!"

"Look, I admit this is a bit weird-"

"Oh weird doesn't even begin to describe this."

"Shut up and let me finish!" Shego snapped.

She waited to see if Kim was going to make another comeback, but when the girl just folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head towards her, Shego took that as a sign to continue.

"Good," she nodded. "Now as I was saying, I actually _am_ in love with you. And don't ask me how it started, I'm not really sure myself. I just know that...for awhile now I've...noticed you. In a...different way."

Kim's eyes widened at that. "You've been checking me out?!"

"Well...yes. Especially when you got that new outfit there. I admit, I miss seeing your mid drift but the shirt being tighter is a plus."

The teen hero let out astonished gawk before moving her crossed arms up over her chest to hide them from the other woman's gaze. Shego rolled her eyes a bit at the move, but still frowned slightly.

"Anyway," she continued, "I wasn't really sure what was happening. I thought maybe I was going insane or something. Maybe it was a side effect from when _someone_ kicked me into an electrical tower! In the rain!"

Kim's expression and stance softened a bit at that part. "Yeah...well...that's not something I'm proud of. I just got carried away there. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"But see that's another reason why I can't believe you. I mean...shouldn't you be mad at me for that?"

"Oh I was," Shego said with a malicious glint in her eye. "I spent a lot of time in prison wanting to do nothing more than wring you pretty cheerleading neck for that one." She paused and blinked when she realized she had her hands in the choking motion. She lowered them with a sigh as she looked back at Kim. "But eventually I realized it was my own fault. Well...mostly Drakken's for coming up with that stupid plan to begin with, but I went along with it. Hell I even pushed the envelope a bit by making that remark about Erik." She glanced down for a second before looking sheepishly at the girl. "Sorry about that."

"You should be," Kim muttered. "None of this has really convinced me though."

"I know. I know it sounds weird and crazy and maybe even a bit pathetic, but it's how I feel! I _can't_ help that!" she huffed. "But it's not like we're totally incompatible. I mean we got along great when I was Miss Go, remember?"

A tiny smirk found it's way onto Kim's lips as memories of those almost care free few days came back to her.

"Yeah," she almost whispered. "Yeah we definitely got along great then. And I have to admit it was pretty fun hanging out."

"See?!" Shego asked, almost desperately. "We _can_ get along!"

"All it takes is for you to get Attitudinatored into someone completely different," Kim scoffed.

"But why? Why can't we try to work through this without either one of us having to change?"

"You know why!" Kim screamed, tugging at her hair and pacing angrily a bit. "I'm a hero! You're a villain! It's never going to work! Plus...you're a girl! I'm not into girls, I'm into guys! This whole thing just..." she trailed off with a frustrated growl then spun around to stare at Shego. "We are just so...wrong for each other! And you know that! You _know_ that! You know that I'm finally in a happy and somewhat stable relationship with the only guy who's _always_ been there for me! So I think this whole 'Kimmie I've been secretly in love with you for months' thing is just another way for you to make fun of me and my relationship. So I'm sorry if I'm not all gushy over the whole thing!"

Kim finished her tirade with another frustrated sigh as she swung her arms violently to the side. She waited for the usual smartass retort from Shego about how this all one big joke or scam and how she didn't really expect her to fall for it. When neither of those options happened, she happened a glance of at her and was startled to see that Shego was actually turned away from her and that her shoulders were slumped a bit. The biggest shock were the noises that were coming from the pale woman. It almost sounded like she was...whimpering.

_Not here. Not now. Don't you _dare_ breakdown in front of her,_ Shego chided herself mentally as she fought to keep the tears in her eyes.

For a second, Kim felt bad until she realized that this was probably just more of Shego's plan. So instead of offering an apology or a comforting hand she just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh don't act like you're hurt," she pleaded. "Now you're just embarrassing both of us."

At that remark, Shego spun around and glared at Kim with a hatred the younger woman had never seen before. She was so focused on the girl who has so completely rejected her that she barely even registered a small explosion in the background and Drakken calling out her name. It was only when she heard Ron's whiney voice calling out Kim's name that she remembered where she was and that she had to be leave soon. But not without passing along one finally message first.

"You know Kimmie, it turns out Drakken was right about something after all," she sneered. "Words _do_ hurt."

Before Kim could reply, Shego spun around again and started running towards the sound of Drakken's voice. One her way, she came across Ron who was running in the opposite direction to get to Kim. With a vicious growl she shot out her arm to shove him to the side, the force sending the blonde haired boy crashing to the floor so hard he bounced a little.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, running to his side and kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm find," he said, rubbing his sore back a little. "Was it my imagination or did she push me extra hard that time?"

Kim didn't reply at first. Instead she focused on the disappearing form of Shego.

"She might have," the redhead remarked, her voice sounding distant.

"KP, you okay?" Ron asked, his voice now carrying the concern.

"I'm not really sure," she replied as she helped him to his feet.

"Why? What happened?"

"I...I don't know if I want to talk about it. At least...not here. You up for a Bueno Nacho run?"

A goofy grin spread across Ron's face as he wrapped an arm round Kim's waist and pulled her close.

"Always!" he said enthusiastically. "A warm plate of Nacos and my hot girlfriend as my side will help make up for the original date being ruined."

Kim smiled warmly at him before resting her head on his shoulder and lacing her hand around his. She wanted to believe that talking to him over a plate of Nacos just like they normally did really _would_ help her get over the shock of tonight and that things would just go back to normal. She _wanted_ to believe that, but she just couldn't.

_Why do I have the feeling this is just the beginning of something...really weird? _she thought dreadfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are few things in this world that can keep Ron from enjoying the delicacy of his own Bueno Nacho invention, the Naco. In fact, almost _nothing_ could keep him from enjoying that delicious mix of meat, cheese, and crunchy nachos. Even when he and Kim are suddenly called off to a mission during a Bueno Nacho stop he finds time to scarf down the snack, even if that's not his preferred way to eat them. So if there was anything that actually _could_ stop him from enjoying one it had to be something major.

Something like what Kim had just told him.

He sat there frozen and stared at her blankly. His hand was stuck in mid-air, the Naco dangling precariously from his fingers. His mouth still hung open from when he was able to take a rather large bite, but now it was opened as an expression of shock and confusion. Rufus mimicked his master's expression from his own plate of nachos sitting on the table. When Ron finally remembered how to move, he closed his mouth before gently sitting his Naco down and pushing it aside. He then calmly placed his hands on the table in a cupped position as he tried to understand what Kim had just said.

"Shego said she was...was..." he tried to repeat her words, but he just wasn't sure if he could force himself to.

"In love with me," Kim finished for him, the thought sending another shiver down her spine.

"But...but...she's a...she! And you're a...she! And together that would be...well, actually..."

Ron's expression quickly turned from one of horrified disgust to one of pleasurable fantasy. It was, of course, brought to an quick and abrupt end when Kim punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he shouted, rubbing the now sore spot.

"Serves you right," Kim muttered.

"Sorry, normal teenage male hormones acting up," Ron explained sheepishly. "But seriously the thought of you two together is just...well...wrongsick!"

"I know!" the redhead shouted, throwing her arms up in a wide arch.

"Are you sure this wasn't just her messing with you again?"

"That's what I thought too at first, but right before she ran away and pushed you down there was this look in her eye like I...I really hurt her," Kim said softly, feeling a bit ashamed.

"But that would imply Shego actually _has_ feelings."

"Yeah I know."

"I mean the amount of times she put us in deathtraps alone..."

"I know."

"And all the punching and kicking and what not..."

"I know."

"Not to mention that thing with Erik..."

"I know!" Kim snapped, cause Ron, Rufus, and a few of the customers around them to flinch. She then sighed and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, this whole sitch has just got me weirded out."

"Yeah I bet. I mean Shego thinking of you like...that...who knew?" he asked rhetorically.

"I know I'd rather _not_ have known."

"You and me both KP."

Kim nodded silently and their booth grew quiet. Finding his appetite again, Ron went back to his Naco while Kim idly poked at her salad with her fork. Though she wasn't saying anything, he could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking of something big. Really big. Something like...

His eyebrow's arched a little as he imagined what she might be thinking. He thought it was impossible, but then he remembered Kim's family motto.

"You would never...leave me to be with..." he asked hesitantly.

Kim glanced up at him with a questioning look. After a few seconds she filled in what he couldn't say and her eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Oh God no!" she shouted, again drawing the store's attention to them.

She smiled and wave nervously at the irritated crowd. When they went back to their own routines, she sighed then looked back at Ron with a soft and kind hearted expression.

"No, I would never do that to you," she said more quietly, resting a hand on top of his. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with women who are like that, but I prefer boys."

"You do?" he asked, sounding more uncertain than he meant to.

"Yes," she confirmed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Particularly blonde haired boys with freckles, a kind heart and big ears."

The smile on Ron's face disappeared at the end of her statement.

"Wait, was that last thing a compliment or insult?"

"Considering I like them?" she questioned as she leaned forward. "It's a compliment."

"Well then...booyah," he replied as he leaned forward as well.

The couple leaned even further towards each other until their lips met in a lovingly kiss. It was a sweet, simple kiss that served to reinforce the love they shared. It also served to make Rufus a little sick as he made small gagging noises at the sight of human affection, but they were too involved in each other to notice the little mole rat's disapproval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego sat on the bed in her private room in Drakken's lair. She had retreated there the second they had gotten back from the botched job, not in any mood to listen to Drakken's incessant whining about how didn't get...whatever stupid thing he needed for his latest idiotic plan. She also didn't want to take the chance of him picking up on her emotional state. Despite how totally clueless he could be about...everything, he seemed to have an uncanny knack for noticing when something was wrong emotionally. At any other time she might have found it actually quite endearing, but at the moment. No, for now she just wanted to be alone and try to work things out in her head.

So when she stepped foot into the room, the first thing she did was lock the door. She then went into the bedroom and locked the door there as well before turning on the radio. She had hoped that the music would help sooth her damaged heart, but she was focusing too much on what happened earlier that she barely even noticed the song that was playing.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Instead, she focused on the object in her lap. It was one of her most sacred personal possessions so she went to great lengths to hide it. Always locking the outer door, the inner door, building the secret compartment under her bed _and_ keeping it in it's own private safe box that required a key that was always in her ankle pouch as well as a combination lock. It did seem a bit extreme, even to her, but she wanted to make sure _no one_ else found it. If they did, her entire criminal reputation would be ruined. Plus there would be some questions she didn't really want to answer. Thankfully though, no one seemed to have found it yet.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

If someone were to find it, though, they might think it odd that she want to such elaborate messures to hide something so simple. For tucked neatly inside the metal safe box, was a small, green covered, photo album. It wasn't the album itself that she wanted to keep so secret, but rather the contents within. Inside seemingly ordinary book, were pages full of candid photos of Kim Possible. Most were stills from security cameras, but there were a few from when she got really desperate and hired a photographer to take pictures of the redhead. She knew it was creepy and a bit stalkerish, but she couldn't help it. Somewhere along the line she became completely and totally obsessed with Kim Possible. If only...if only she could get a little closer.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you_

Of course when she tried that, when she tried to tell Kim how she felt, she was rejected. Completely and totally rejected. Despite all the pain and anger and rage she felt towards the whole incident, she didn't really blame Kim. If the situations had been reversed, Shego wouldn't have believed her either. Still...even though she was hurting more than she ever had in her life right now, she still found herself in love with the teen hero.

_She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

She just wish she knew _why_ she felt this way. Despite the harshness of her words, everything Kim had said was right. They were completely wrong for each other. Especially about their opinions on the law. She knew she could never go back to being a hero just like she knew Kim would never be a villain. At least not without the proper motivation. But then that again went with the problem of the redhead just not wanting to listen to her. Not to mention there was at least a ten year age gap between the two. There really was no way she could figure out for it to work. Just like all the times before when she mused over the subject.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you_

The problem was, no matter how many times she tried to reason it out and convince herself it wouldn't work and that she should just let it go...she couldn't. She had tried. Lord know she tried. Tried to think of someone else, _anyone_ else who could be as much a match for her as Kimmie. Unfortunately, that list was a rather short one. Dating a normal person was completely out of the question because they was no way they'd be able to handle her lifestyle. That only left the other villains running around. Of course the only _male_ villain that even remotely interested her was Senior Senior Junior. While it was fun to tutor him and he could make a fun one time date, there was _no way_ she'd be able to stand him in a real relationship. Hell, she doubted he even knew what being in a relationship meant. That left the very few female villains running around and again, she just wasn't very much interested in any of them. No, for all the trouble it caused her the only person who really captured her heart was the redheaded world savior.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

With a remorseful sigh, Shego turned to the newest page of the photo album and stared down at the only photo that wasn't some far way shot. The photo that would remind her of the only time she would most likely ever get close to Kim. One she had foolishly tried to destroy in a moment of weakness. She ran a finger along the charred edges through it's protective plastic covering. It was the very last picture on the slip of photo booth pictures she and Kim had taken together when she was still Miss Go. Looking down at their smiling faces, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, completely content to be with each other...it made her both happy and angry. Happy that she had those precious few days to be closer to Kim but angry in the fact that she'd apparently never get them back. That Kim would never really accept her as herself.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

As she continued to look down at the picture, Shego's anger grew more and more. Who did that little redhead witch thing she was?! Why is it she could like Shego as someone else but not herself?! Why did the age gap between them matter or what side of the law they were on? They could work through that if they tried. But she was just so unwilling to. So wrapped up in her "love" for that buffoon! Why?! Why did she chose him over her?! What was so great about him anyway?! So they had been best friends since pre-Ki, so what?! Just cause you knew someone longer didn't mean that made them your perfect match. But if that's the way the princess wanted to play it, then fine. To hell with her!

Shego let out an enraged growl as she slammed the book shut and threw it violently across the room. It made a loud, reverberating "clang" as it smacked hard against the metal wall of the room before crashing to the floor below, causing pictures to spill out everywhere. She let out a satisfied "huff" as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the offending book. She tried her best to ignore it, but much like a child trying to get it's mother's attention, it called out to her. Or rather the place in represented in her heart called out to her. She shook her head violently in an effort to silence that quiet nagging, but it persisted. She slammed her eyes shut and demanded that it be quiet, but still it persisted. She reviewed all the reasons why a relationship with Kim could never work once again, but still it persisted.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

She finally let out a deep, defeated sigh and forced herself off the bed to slowly walk over to where the tattered photo book lay. She knelt down and began to pick up the scattered pictures, her heart warming over as she looked at each one again. Who was she kidding? She was never going to get over Kim. She was just going to have to find some way to leave with the fact that while she loved the girl, the cheerleader didn't, and probably never would, return the feeling. Still, their paths would continue to cross and even if it was just for a few minutes and they had to spend it fighting each other, it was still as close to private time with Kim as she'd ever get, so she had to cherish every moment of it.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

As she continued to put the scrapbook back together, she found her most precious possession underneath one of the photos. She had kept it safe in a small plastic bag and tucked it away in the very last page of the book. She knew that it probably didn't do much to dissolve the stalker image, but she didn't care. The object in question was a lock of Kim's hair she had accidently torn out during one of their fights. At first, after she pulled it out of her glove, she was going to throw it away but something compelled her to keep it. She didn't understand it at the time, but now she realized it was that part of her heart telling her to keep this little memento as a way to be closet to Kim always.

A small, sad smile crossed her lips as she flipped the baggie around in her hand. With the way things went with their recent...discussion this was probably the closet she was _ever_ going to get to Kim.

"Unless..." she mused, a rather insane idea forming in the back of her head.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't you even _dare_ think about it!" an irritatingly familiar, and chipper, voice chided her.

Shego let out an annoyed groan and turned around to where she had thought she heard the voice only to come face-to-face with her full length mirror. Her reflection smiled back at her, but it wasn't her true reflection. Instead of the reversal of her usual green and black cat suit, the woman in the mirror was wearing a brown suit jacket and skirt with a blue button collared shirt underneath it. The shirt matched a headband that kept her usually quite long raven locks into a shorter, mid back range style. What really clenched the whole thing though was the all-too-chipper face smiling back at her. This _was_ her reflection alright, but it was somehow one of her Miss Go persona.

"Great, now I'm going crazy," Shego muttered.

"You're not going crazy silly!" Miss Go reassured her.

Shego rolled her eyes at her. "I can't believe I actually talked like that," she muttered again, then forced herself to look her counterpart in the eye. "Alright, so if I'm not going crazy then what exactly are you?"

"That should be easy to figure out, I'm conscience!" Miss Go happily explained.

"Let me guess, you're here to try and stop me from going through with my plan, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Why?" Shego asked flatly, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Because some part of you obviously thinks it's a mistake. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Okay yeah I admit, this is a bit extreme, but what other choice do I have?"

"You could always try to be good again."

Shego scoffed at that remark. "Please! Like I could go through all _that_ crap again. And besides, who would take me even if I were to go back to being a hero?"

"Well your brothers are always there for you," Miss Go pointed out.

Shego narrowed her eyes in a deadly glare at her reflection.

"See the fact that you'd even bring that up makes me wonder if you really _are_ a piece of me."

"Alright, alright, I admit that was a bad example. But Stevie really seemed to like you. Well...me...er...us!" the reflection sighed. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah I do, and I'd prefer not to relive that experience. Probably one of the worst mistakes of my life."

"Oh come on, you have fun, admit it," Miss Go prompted, leaning forward a bit.

"Well...maybe," Shego hesitantly admitted. "But that's mostly because Kimmie was there."

"Yeah...she did seem to help things along."

"Which brings us right back to the original problem; I'm not with Kimmie and I probably never will be unless I go with this idea," Shego said, holding up the baggie.

"But it just seems so wrong and unnatural."

"'Wrong and unnatural' is talking to a different reflection of yourself." Shego sighed. "But I know what you mean. And you better than anyone know I really don't like this idea."

"Then don't do it. You can find some other way to work it out."

"How?! Tell me, do you _really_ have any better ideas?!"

Shego inadvertently after her outburst and when she focused on the mirror again, she saw Miss Go had disappeared and was replaced by her actual reflection.

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly before heading out of her room.

She made her way quickly through the hallways, ignoring every person or thing around her as she made a beeline towards the main lab. When she got there she was not surprised to find Drakken hunched over his computer and no doubt working on his next latest and "greatest" evil scheme. Without any notice, she strode over to him, grabbed the back of his chair and swung him around to face her. He let out a started screech, not unlike that of a little girl, but quickly recovered and glared at her.

"Shego! What have I told you about-" he started, but she placed a hand over his lips to shut him up.

"Zip it doc," she ordered as she held up the baggie with her other hand. "Now listen to me very closely, I have an idea I'm sure you're going to love."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **OK, first off, I want to say that the song I used is called "Hallelujah" as sung by Rufus Wainwright off the "Shrek" soundtrack. I've heard a few other versions of it but I don't know who they belong to so this is the version I'm going with. It might night quite fit the scene as far as lyrics go, but if you look it up and listen to it the overall feeling works well. Plus it's just a song I really like and wanted to use somewhere and that seemed really fitting to me. Hopefully it didn't distract too much from the flow of the scene and in fact enhanced. That's what I was shooting for at least. Let me know how I did, OK?

Secondly, I know some of you are probably waiting for the second part to Shin's "Spotlight" special, but this chapter was just screaming to be written. The fact that I was able to get it written up in three days should tell you something. It's an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile now. Oddly enough it was inspired some by Beeftony's "Hate Is Such A Strong Word" in which he said he wrong because there were not a lot of "Kim goes bad for Shego" fics whereas there are plenty of "Shego going good for Kim" fics. So as usual I thought of how I would pull off something like that and...well this fic is the result of it.

Now I know it looks at the moment like Kim won't be going bad and will be staying with Ron and...well you'd be right. If you're wondering how that's going to work with her being with Shego...well then you better just stay tuned. I'm sure some of you already worked out what Shego has planned but for those of you who haven't...be sure to come back and see exactly what's going to happen. It'll be fun. And kinda sad in some parts, but overall it should be a good time for everyone.

See ya guys next time!


	2. Kim 20

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**All I Really Want**

**Chapter 2: Kim 2.0**

She was asleep.

It was the kind of dreamless sleep that completely shut off the outside world and made time just seem to fly by. It was a peaceful sleep that she never wanted to be woken up from. But someone was trying to wake her up. It was distant, but she could hear a voice calling her name. At first she thought it was Ron but then realized the voice was more feminine. Maybe her mom? No...no it didn't sound like her. It _did_ sound very familiar but she just couldn't quite place it. Reluctantly she slowly opened her eyes to try and figure out who was disturbing her sleep.

At first all she could see where two blurry figures standing over her. That was rather natural given that she was still waking up, but they looked weird somehow. She could tell they where people but one seem very pale, almost green while the other was noticeably blue. Again they were familiar to her but her still sleepy mind just wasn't connecting the dots. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and when everything finally came into to focus she could see that the people above her where...

"Shego! Drakken!" she cried out in surprise.

Her fist shot upwards after her exclamation and perfectly nailed Drakken in the middle of the forehead. He let out a pained groan as he held his know sore head and fell backwards while Shego wisely took a step back to avoid such an attack on her. She didn't need to worry though as Kim jumped off the bed she had been laying on and landed a few feet away from her in a fighting stance.

"Where am I?! What have you done with Ron?!" she demanded.

"Alright first off, we haven't done anything with your sidekick and secondly if you'd calm down a bit you can see you're in Drakken's lair," Shego explained carefully.

"Which brings me back to why exactly am I here? Is this some part of another one of Drakken's plans?"

"Kimmie, don't you think that if this were part of Drakken's plan then you'd either be put into a holding cell or at least tied down to that bed."

Kim's brow furrowed a bit as she processed that information. "OK, maybe you're right but it still doesn't explain what's going on."

"What's going on is that I had to drag your sorry butt back here after you're pegged by Global Justice," Shego snidely remarked.

"What?!" the redhead shouted incredulously. "They would never shoot at me!"

"Unless you got on their bad side."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Shego asked, sounding surprised. "Kimmie, you're public enemy number one now."

This was enough cause the girl to break her fighting stance and stared at the older woman in wide eyed wonder.

"Wha...but...how?" she stammered.

"Allow me to explain," Drakken spoke up as he walked over to Shego, rubbing his still sore head.

"Actually doc I think it'd be better if I explained it," Shego insisted.

Drakken suddenly looked like a kid who had their favorite toy taken away. "But I like doing the explaining. It's my thing!"

"Just this one, okay?" she asked with just a hint of desperation in her voice.

He let out a growl of annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, just this one," he huffed.

She nodded then walked over to Kim, holding her hands up to show that she wasn't going to hurt the confused girl. When she was positive she wasn't going to be attacked again, the pale green woman laid a reassuring hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Kim, listen to me, the world's changed a lot in the last couple days," she started slowly.

"Then why don't I remember?" Kim asked hopelessly.

"Like I said, you took a pretty bad bump to the head, probably caused a couple things to get jumbled."

"Yeah. Yeah I think you're right. I mean my head does feel a bit...fuzzy," she remarked, holding a hand up to her head.

"That's why we're looking after you here," Shego replied, gesturing around her.

It was then that Kim finally took a good look at her surroundings. They were standing in what looked to be a small hospital room complete with a beds separated by flimsy blue sheets and all the requisite machines to keep people alive. Her eyebrow arched in confusion as she looked to Shego again.

"We're in a hospital? I thought you said we're in one of Drakken's lairs?" she asked.

"We are, it's just the medical wing. Well...medical room really," Shego corrected herself.

"He _has_ one?"

"Hench Co's new henchmen union demand that they have medical benefits and on sight care," Drakken grumbled. "Lot of money grubbing nonsense."

"Doc with the way you work I think you'd be happy to have a medical staff here," Shego quipped.

Drakken let out another annoyed huff while Kim giggled a bit at the interaction.

"Well you're laughing, that's a good start," Shego encouraged.

"Guess I can't be too sad if I don't know what the sitch is," Kim remarked.

"Are you sure you want to know then?"

"Positive. Just what exactly happened?"

Shego let in a deep breath then slowly exhaled it as she tried to think of the best way to explain the situation to Kim. Deciding to just be direct as always she placed her other hand on Kim's free shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

"It's like this," she started slowly. "You and Stoppable were out doing your usual hero thing against some new villain...Dr. Sound I think he called himself. Something stupid like that. Anyway, during the fight there was an accident and...well Dr. Sound got hurt pretty badly."

"How badly?" Kim forced herself to ask even if she really didn't want to know the answer.

"The not getting up ever again kinda badly."

"Paralyzed?" she asked hopefully.

Shego just closed her eyes and shook her head from side-to-side.

"Oh my God," Kim whispered, a wave of nausea coming over her.

She felt like she was going to fall but thankfully Shego held onto tight to her shoulders to keep her upright. Once she felt that she could stand on her own, and to hear more of the story, she looked up at Shego again.

"Even if that's true...why would everyone turn against me? They'd know it was an accident, right?" she wondered.

"Not when a camera crew happens to be nearby and conveniently gets the wrong camera angle," Shego said bitterly.

"So...then...you mean...?"

"Everyone things you pushed him."

"But no one would believe that!"

"Wanna bet?" the pale woman asked, the bitterness still in her voice.

"But why? Why would people think I'd do something like that?"

"Because that's the nature of the beast Kimmie. Much as they love building you up, they love tearing you down even more. And when you make that one, tiny little mistake...it's over."

Kim stood there in completely shock, trying to understand what she was being told. Did she really do that? _Could_ she really do that?! She's never do it on purpose of course, but could she be so reckless that she'd cause someone's death. No! No this had to be some kind trick Drakken and Shego where trying to pull on her. But when she looked into Shego's eyes saw such sadness such...sincerity that she just believed her. Shego might be a really good fighter but she was no actress. At least not _that_ good an actress. And if she was telling the truth then that just left on terrifying question left.

"W-what happened then?" she whispered.

"The usual media circus. There were people on your side, of course, but the most vocal groups were the ones saying you'd finally gone too far and that you were too reckless and out of control. Oh and my favorite, a poor role model for all the kiddies out there," Shego counted off.

"Well...that'd be true."

"Yeah but I hate it when people use kids as part of their argument against something they personally don't like."

"So...what happened after that? How did I end up running to _you_ of all people for help?"

"Well...what really broke the camel's back was when that brunette that's always giving you crap, whatshername? Bonnie?"

Kim nodded.

"Well apparently Bonnie said something really nasty to you and with you already being stressed as it was, you kinda...beat her up a bit."

"But...I wouldn't do that!" she protested.

"Really Kim? Is it really hard to believe that you'd want to shut up the person that was tormenting you most of your life?"

Kim opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it when she realized Shego was right. Much as she controlled herself around Bonnie normally, she could see herself lashing out at the annoying brunette if she were under _that_ much stress.

"So _that's_ how everyone turned against me?" she asked with a slight chuckled of amazement. "I finally give Bonnie what she deserves and everyone hates me for it?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Turns out her dad was friends with some people in high places. Plus it helped strengthen their argument against you and well...eventually they put out a warrant for your arrest," Shego summarize.

"But that's ferociously unfair!"

"Which is exactly why you ran. That of course made you a huge threat and that's why GJ was brought in. Oh and get this, apparently they had been planning for this sort of thing all along."

"What?!" Kim cried out venomously.

"Yeah, nice to know who your friends really are, huh?" Shego smirked.

"And here I thought Dr. Director was always trying to recruit me!"

"She was. But she's also smart enough to recognize a threat when she sees one so she started putting plans together 'just in case'."

"Which actually happened."

"Yeah."

"OK..." Kim mused, taking it all in. "But why would I come _here_?"

"Well...honestly where else were you suppose to go?"

Again Kim tried to think of a counter to Shego's logical and once again came up empty.

"You're right. Getting Wade or Ron involved in this wouldn't be fair to either of them," she sighed.

"That's what you said when you showed up. Or at least when we went to meet you," Shego corrected. "About the same time GJ cornered us."

"And I got taken down," Kim finished.

"Yeah."

"Great so now I'm a fugitive on the run and I turned to my arch rivals for help! Could this get any worse?!"

"Fool! You'll kill us all!" Drakken suddenly screamed.

Kim and Shego looked at each other in confusion before turning their gaze to Drakken.

"Anytime anyone says that things _always_ gets worse," he explained.

"Sadly, he has a point there," Shego agreed.

"Guess you're right. Maybe I should just go lay down for a bit," Kim said.

"Probably for the best. The docs...well the _real_ docs say you don't have a concussion just a pretty nasty bump. Should be safe for you to get some sleep. I can show you to your room if you want."

"Please and thank you," the redhead replied on instinct then thought on the statement. "Wait, I have a room here?"

"It's not much but it's something I threw together for you."

"Oh. Well...thanks."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Shego waved dismissively as she started to lead Kim out of the medical room.

Once they entered the hallway, Kim found that the complex looked like every other lair she had seen before. There were long, featureless corridors that seemed to go on forever, with the occasional twist thrown in to trip up would be intruders. And of course there was the seemingly endless supply of henchmen, all of whom where staring at her as she followed Shego down the corridors. Some looked a little pensive and tense while others looked ready to fight at a moments notice. Then there were a few that...well she couldn't actually _see_ their eyes because of their one way visors but she _feel_ their eyes on her and she didn't like their intent. She picked up her pace to walk along side Shego as she mentally prepared herself to fend off anyone who was brave enough to act on their lustful thoughts.

"Can't help but notice how everyone's starring at me," she whispered to Shego.

"Can you blame them? Most of these guys aren't use to seeing you without your boot coming at 'em. And then there's the fact that you're a woman and...well if you haven't notice there's not too many of those around here," she retorted.

"So have they ever...?"

"Tried to hit on me?"

"Yeah let's go with that."

"Of course. Usually the first thing the new recruits do. But I quickly put them in their place. Trust me, you'll get use to it."

"And what makes you think I'll stay long enough to have to do that?"

Shego suddenly in front of her, causing the redhead to nearly collide head first into the pale woman. When she regained her balance she look up at Shego with an annoyed look only to find a questioning one on her face.

"And where exactly would you go?" Shego asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well..." Kim stalled as she tried to think of a place.

"Don't have an answer for that, do you?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Think all you want you know there's only really two answers. 1) You stay here and learn how to deal with _helping_ Drakken's crazy ideas instead of _stopping_ them or 2) you try to strike out on your own. Which is a lot harder than it seems. Trust me, I know."

"What if I just turn myself into GJ and try to convince them that this was all a mistake?" Kim asked, confident she had gotten the upper hand.

Shego snorted. "Yeah good luck with that. At this point if Dr. Director herself hasn't declared you a high priority threat then her bosses have and they'll toss you into jail as soon as they see you."

"So then you're telling me I really have no choice?"

"There's always a choice Kimmie. You just have to decide how hard you want to work at this villain. You want to stay here, that's fine we'll accommodate you. You want to strike out on your own, I'm sure you can find the door yourself."

"And that's it?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"That's it," Shego replied with a shrug.

"You wouldn't try to stop me?"

"Nope. Some lessons you gotta learn the hard way," she quipped then reached her hand out to press the button that opened the door they were standing next to. "In any case, we're here."

Kim turned her head to towards the door, then cast one more unsure glance at Shego before stepping inside and looking around the sparsely decorated room.

"Yeah I know it's not much, but it's what we could throw together at the last minute," Shego informed her as she leaned against the door frame.

"So let me guess, lock on the door and hidden security cameras planted thorough out the room?" the red head remarked almost nonchalantly.

"Would it make a difference if there was?"

Kim turned around and tossed her a smirk as the hidden implications of that question.

"Not really," she replied, her smirk growing a bit.

"Didn't think so," Shego said, giving her a smirk of her own. "So it's like I said, the choice to stay here is entirely yours."

"So why exactly are you so interested if I stay here or not?"

"Consider that an incentive to stay," the pale woman remarked with a wink. "Anyway I'll let you get as comfortable as you can. I gotta talk with Dr. D about some things anyway. Later Kimmie."

Shego gave a quick wave before pressing the button to close the door again and walking through the corridors back to the medical room. Once inside she found Dr. Drakken looking into a hand mirror and wincing slightly as he rubbed the small bruise on his forward.

"Oh you're fine," she said irritably.

He growled a bit before he set the mirror down on a nearby table and turned towards her.

"So how's our 'guest'?" he asked.

"I gave her some food for thought and set her up in her room."

"I have to admit Shego even for me this plan is a bit elaborate. I mean that story alone..."

"Look it has to be believable, alright? The clone has most of Kim's memories and her personality so we have to treat her as if she _were_ the real Kim."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just let me add some kind of obedience program into her brain or-"

"NO!" Shego screamed, causing Drakken to jump back in terror. She stopped to calm herself down before continuing. "You know how I feel about brain washing and all that crap. It's bad enough I went against my own 'no cloning' rule, so I want to keep _some_ of my dignity."

"Alright, alright," Drakken replied softly. "We'll do this your way. I just want to make sure there's no chance of her betraying us. The _last_ thing we need to deal with are _two_ Kim Possible fighting against us."

"Trust me Doc, if this all goes according to plan, we'll _both_ be very happy with this arrangement."

Drakken cocked an eyebrow at her statement as well as the far off look she had in her eye.

"Uhh...Shego, are you alright? I mean you seem to be taking this whole thing a little...personally," he noted.

"I'm fine," she sneered.

"Yes, but-"

"Look, you don't explain your plans to me-"

"Actually I do, you just don't listen to them."

"Fine, whatever! The point is, just trust me on this on, OK?"

"Of course. It's just...well if you ever need to talk about anything you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah 'evil family' I know," Shego rolled her eyes as she walked away.

She got to the door of the medical room and stopped just before she left again then let out a soft sigh as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hey Dr. D," she called softly.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile before leaving the room.

Drakken just stared at the space she had been standing in complete shock.

"Going to freak out now," he whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Shego had closed the door and walked off Kim was tempted to test it to see if it really was locked. Right as her finger was about to hit the button, however, she stopped and pulled it back. She wasn't sure if it was out of caution, fear, or just morbid curiosity but for whatever reason she just couldn't bring herself to open the door. At least not yet. There were still some answers she needed and she decided the best way to do that was to stick around just a bit longer.

She turned around and looked at the room again. They really wasn't much in the way of decoration in it, just the bare necessities of furniture that people would need to be comfortable. She figured the reason for this was because one never knew when some do gooder teen hero would appear to destroy the place. She gave a small chuckle at her own joke, but it quickly vanished when she realized the implications of it.

_Is that really what I've been doing? _she as she walked aimlessly around the room. _I mean yeah this place is a secret lair where a mad scientist plots the downfall of humanity but it's also where people live. So every time I destroy one of these things I'm also destroy someone's home. But...that can't be right, can it? Most of them are just henchmen who can go to another job and live there. Until I blow that place up too. _

She sighed and shook her head a bit then looked up to find another door just beyond the "living room" set up in the main room.

"Please be the bedroom," she requested quietly.

With a bit of apprehension she twisted the knob then pushed the door open and was pleasantly surprised to find that it _was_ in fact the door to a small bedroom. Like the other part of the room there wasn't much to the bedroom save a small dresser, a closet, a desk and of course a bed, which was the only piece of furniture she cared about right now. She kicked off her shoes before collapsing on top of it. It was surprisingly comfortable given how cheap it looked. She positioned herself to get as comfortable as possible to hopefully get a nice, deep sleep and deal with all this craziness later.

Unfortunately, her restless mind kept her wide awake. She stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling as she tried to take stock of all the thoughts running through her head. First and foremost she still couldn't believe this was happening. Not in a self denial kinda of way, but in a "this has got to be a trick" sort of way. Really what did she have to go on that this wasn't just some over elaborate plot of Drakken's? Shego's word and that was it. And she would easily be lying cause...well she _is_ a villain. A villain who's tried to hurt the redhead on more occasions than she could count. This could just be another one of those times. Trying to turn her against her friends and families and her basic beliefs.

But then...there was that look on Shego's face as she told the story. It wasn't her usual cocky look of superiority, but wasn't exactly one of sympathy either. It was a look of sadness and maybe bit of...regret. It was weird and again she just couldn't believe that Shego was _that_ good an actress. All it really meant was that there may be some truth to the story.

Wasn't that enough though? If even just a little bit of it was true then how could she ever go home and face her family and friends? Even if she wasn't being hunted she may have accidently killed a man. Sure it was an accident but it still helped. Someone was dead as a result of her actions. That alone meant she wasn't a hero anymore. At least not the way she was before.

"So what? I'm suppose to become a villain because of _one_ little mistake?" she asked herself. "But it wasn't a little one, wasn't it? I mean...killing some one even accidentally is still killing them. I'm going to have to live with this one way or another. I just...don't know if I could stand everyone's eyes judging me, wondering if I'm gonna make a mistake like that again. Or worse, have the next time _not_ be a mistake." She shudder at that thought. "But I couldn't do that, could I? God I don't know!"

She sprang up on the bed with that last outburst and brought her knees to her chest then rest her arms and head on them. She stared at herself in the mirrored closed doors facing the foot of the bed. She was taken aback by how sad and alone she looked, but that's exactly how she felt; like a lost little child. Everything she knew before was gone and the only friend she really had left is the woman that tried to kill her on several occasions.

"Oh come on Kim snap out of it!" she screamed at her reflection. "You're just buying into this whole thing without even _trying_ to see if it's true. Shego was right about _one_ thing, there's nothing really stopping you from getting off this bed, going out that front door and then heading home to see if this is all true or not. So just get up and do it!"

She stared at the door to her bedroom then pictured the door beyond it and all the turning, twisting hallways that lay waiting for her. Without Wade to help her navigate through it all it'd be difficult but she was sure could find the exit. Then she would run home and ask mom and dad and Ron and everyone else what was going on. The only thing that was really holding her back was that one question.

"What if it's all true?" she repeated softly. "I just...can't..." she shook her head to keep herself from crying. "No! I have to believe it's _not_ true. I'll stay here for now and play Shego's little game and when I find out that she is lying I'll have all the info I need to take her and Drakken down once and for all. And if it is true...well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Kim had taken a few days to settle into her new surroundings, Shego began to put her through a rigorous training process. She had promised to teach her the fine art of stealth for breaking into top secret labs and stealing heavily guarded equipment. Of course Kim already had the physical skills to do that but she needed to be taught how to approach the subject as a villain instead of a hero.

The best way Shego could come up with to teach her that was through sparring lessons where she taught the redhead how to fight dirty. The theory was, once she learned how to do that then stealing wouldn't be a problem. In the first session, however, instinct took over had Kim actually fought against Shego as they had so many times in the past. It turned out to be the first lesson though as Shego won by tripping Kim up when she wasn't looking.

Once she learned to control herself, the sessions went much more smoothly. So much so that it actually surprised Kim a little. She wasn't use to sparring with someone at her level so she had tried to go slow at first, but quickly realized _that_ was a mistake as well. When she finally did get her rhythm though she was amazed at how similar Shego's style was to her own. She had always suspected as much but their usual fights were so quick they she never got the chance to really see what Shego could do. But now she was slowly learning the extent of Shego's abilities and she had to admit she kinda liked it. It would be useful against her in the future of course, but for now Kim actually found herself having fun at these sessions.

Still, through it all there was one question that was always on her mind.

"So when are we actually going to put these new skills of mine to use in the field?" she asked as she dodged another of Shego's kick.

"When I'm sure you're ready," Shego replied, blocking one of Kim's fists.

"I don't know, I think I'm plenty ready," Kim smirked.

"Well you're definitely doing a lot better than Junior ever did. Course that's no real big surprise."

"I think I'll take that as compliment."

"Good, cause it was meant as once," Shego smiled.

"Still though I have to close to ready right? I mean how much more do have to teach me?"

"Ooh I could teach you plenty Kimmie."

Kim stopped her attacked to give Shego a questioning stare at the comment. Or more accurately the rather sultry tone of the comment. For her part, Shego looked just as surprised as Kim and quickly tried to think of how to explain away the statement.

"I...I mean...uh..." she stammered.

"I think it's time for a break," Kim said, still feeling a bit shocked.

"Good idea," Shego quickly agreed.

They both grabbed a towel from the nearby rack as well as their bottles of water then made their way over to the bench in the small gym to relax and cool down a bit. Like the medical room, the gym was a recent addition that the henchmen demanded to help keep them in shape. Drakken was a little less opposed to it because even he was smart enough to realize that having henchmen be in top physical form would be helpful to his over all goals. Unfortunately Shego was really the only one who used it and after getting one too many lewd stares she demanded that she be alone when she was working out.

That agreement actually ended up working out in her favor as it gave her time to be alone with Kim during their sparring sessions. She still had to control herself a bit, but she was able to steal a few glances here and there without anyone noticing. It was especially tempting considering the outfit she was wearing. While she and Dr. Drakken had been able to produce a pretty authentic replica of the real Kim's mission outfit, there really wasn't much else for the girl to wear. That's where the magic of online clothing shopping came in. It kept her from going out and potentially learning the truth too soon but also gave her a variety of outfits to wear. Such as her workout clothes which consisted of a white, tight tank top and a pair of pink sweat shorts and some sneakers. Shego really couldn't tell what kind they were because she was too busy noticing how the thin top clung to Kim's sweaty skin and highlighted the curves of her body.

"What?" the redhead asked when she noticed the older woman staring.

"What?" Shego repeated absently before she realized she had been caught. "Oh! I mean...uh...nothing. Just making sure I didn't leave any bruises is all."

Kim gave her a strange look for a second but shrugged it off.

"Didn't hit me _that_ hard," she remarked then took a sip of her water.

"You saying I want to be hit harder?" Shego quipped with a slight smirk.

"I thought you _were_ hitting as hard as you could?" Kim said, returning the smirk.

"Oh I'll show you Princess."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"We're taking a break remember? Gotta relax a bit before going back at it."

"I guess," Kim mumbled as she sighed and leaned forward a bit.

Shego glanced down at her out of the corner of her eye as she took a long swig from her own bottle.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she was done, wiping a bit of the excess water off her lips.

"Nothing it's just..."

"Still adjusting?"

The redhead nodding.

"Well give it some time," the pale green woman advised as she leaned back against the wall. "You'll get use to it eventually."

"But what if I don't _want_ to get use to it? What if I want to go back to my old life?"

"You can't," Shego said plainly, but with a touch of regret in her voice.

"And how do you know that?!" Kim snapped, twisting her head to glare at her.

Shego stared at her in reply, giving her a "What are you kidding me?!" look..

"Oh. Right," the redhead whispered as she turned her head back around.

Shego sighed then leaned forward as well so she could look Kim in the eyes.

"Kimmie, listen to me. You're probably talking to the only other person in the world you can understand what you're going through," she said gently.

"I thought you left Team Go cause you started to like evil?"

"Well that's _Hego_ over simplified version of things. The real story's a lot more complicated."

"OK, then what is it?"

"I..." she paused and turned her ahead away for a second. "It's not something I want to talk about. At least not yet. The important thing is I learned the same harsh lesson you did. That the only thing people love more then building up a hero is watching them fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you do for them, eventually they will come to hate you. So why bother?"

Kim nodded along with the sage like words until it dawned on her where she had heard them before.

"Wait! Isn't that the speech the Green Goblin gives to Spider-Man in the first movie?" she asked.

Shego blushed a dark green at having been found out so quickly.

"Well...OK yeah but that doesn't make it any less true!" she defended herself. "I mean it's exactly what happened to us. We screwed up and we're immediately vilified so I figured, why not just go the whole nine yards?"

"Seems like it's the easy approach to me," Kim remarked. "Not wanting to fight to prove yourself."

"I don't _need _to prove myself to them. And if they already judged me then again why even bother? Trust me Cupcake, in the long run you'll find out that being a villain is the better choice. There's a lot more freedom to it."

"Except when you're caught and thrown in jail," the redhead pointed out.

"And who's usually behind that?" Shego retorted, giving Kim a sly smile.

"OK you have a point there," she admitted before twisting the cap back on the water bottle. "So ready to get back to it?"

"Only if you're ready to take it to the next level," the pale woman taunted as she held up a plasma charged fist.

Kim narrowed her eyes a bit as she smirked. "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the weeks following their conversation, Kim found herself growing more and more comfortable around Shego. She thought it was a little strange that they could form a bond so quickly but ignored it for the most part. If anything it helped things go a lot smoother, particularly when they started putting her new thieving skills to the test in various Club Bananas so that she could have an actual wardrobe to wear. She had promise to return everything she stole when this was all over, but she couldn't deny that she did get a kick out of the thrill of it all. _That_ part did scare her a bit. If she wasn't careful she could see herself easily slipping into the villain roll for real. She tried to remember everything she had been taught, but she couldn't deny that Shego had been right about one thing; it was a lot more freedom and in several ways a lot more fun.

Aside from their little "shopping trips", Shego was also spent time introducing Kim to the villain community. From things like the In-Terror-Net, to the magazines to the various items from the Hench Co. catalog and even some of the hidden villains only nightclubs. It was all rather revealing and a bit overwhelming. She just couldn't believe that a group of people who's ultimate goal was the same thing could be along so well. Though she had to remind herself that this all could be a rouse to distract her and give her false information so she couldn't use it against them if...when she went back to being a hero.

Still as strange at it sounded she really was enjoying herself. It kind of reminded her of the time when Shego had been turned into Miss Go and Kim got to show her around Middleton. This sitch was a little more serious obviously, but it in a way it was the same just with Shego showing her around her world this time. And again just like that last time she found herself liking the time she spent with Shego. Although this time there seemed to be something...different. She happened to notice a few time when the older woman would look at her almost...affectionately. It was the same look that Ron had given her a few times and doubtless a look she had worn herself when staring at him. But if Shego was giving _her_ that look then that would mean...no, she _had_ to be reading it wrong.

Eventually she got the news she had been waiting awhile for; Drakken had come up with a new take over the world scheme and needed them to go out and steal some equipment for him. She figured sneaking around a big, dark laboratory would provide enough space to give her the chance she needed to sneak away that the clothing stores did not. Then she could get in contact with Ron or Wade or something and let them know what was going on.

For the moment though she was tied up with a rather embarrassing story about Drakken that Shego was telling her. Their laughter echoed off the metal walls as they stepped into the main chamber to come face to face with the object of their conversation. He glared at them as they continued to giggled while looking at him.

"Alright what's going on? Were you two talking about me?" he asked self consciously.

"No, nooo of course not Dr. D," Shego tried to reassure him around her barely contained laughter.

"Yeah it's-it's just a little girl talk," Kim added as she too tried to keep from laughing any further.

Drakken glared at them both but decided it was best not to press the issue and instead chose to focus on explaining his latest brilliant scheme.

"Well then if you're _quite done_," he emphasized to which they let out a few more chuckles then nodded expectantly. "Good. Now while you two have been having your 'girl time' I've been plotting my most brilliant plan ever!"

"Until the next one," Shego whispered to Kim, earning a chuckle from the redhead.

"I heard that!" Drakken screamed, pointing at the two.

"We're cool Dr. D. Just keep going."

"Oh I will. For you see Shego...and...uh Kim, my latest plan involves-"

His cut off in his overly dramatic speech by the sound of a doorbell ringing throughout the lair.

"Somebody get that!" he shouted irritably.

When it continued to ring a few more times, he sighed then left to answer it himself, muttering along as he did so. The second he left the room Kim and Shego burst out into another round of laughter, holding onto each other for support. They quickly separated and regained control of themselves when they heard him march back into the room. He was caring a long, white box under his arm and looked even more annoyed.

"Who sent a package here C.O.D.?!" he demanded.

"Oh that'd be me," Kim said excitedly as she walked forward and took the box from him.

"And what exactly did you have delivered here?"

"That's a surprise."

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Shego asked, eying the box.

"The new outfit I had commissioned by the Fashionistas, yes it is," Kim nodded. "I still can't believe someone broke them out of jail."

"_I_ can't believe that someone broke them out faster than someone broke _me_ out," Drakken crumbled.

"The world needs cheap fashion more than it needs mad scientists doc," Shego quipped then looked back at Kim. "So what exactly did you ask for? I couldn't see the screen over someone's big, red hair."

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk about big hair," Kim grinned. "Besides it's a surprise. In fact I think I'm gonna go try it on right now. Be back in a minute."

"But...but my speech. You know, about the plan? And the doom?" Drakken said pathetically.

"It'll just take a minute, promise."

And with that she vanished out the door, leaving a disappointed Drakken and an intrigued Shego standing there.

"This is _not_ the way things are suppose to be done," Drakken muttered as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Although he retained his annoyed posture, the wait wasn't really that long as Kim returned after a minute or so. When she did, they were both a bit surprised by the new "villainess" outfit. Like Shego's it was a form fitting catsuit that clung tightly to her body, much like her super suit. The major difference, aside from the colors of course, was the fact that hers was sleeveless to show off her thin yet well toned arms. A set of black gloves kept her arms from being completely bare and matched the bottom half of the suit. The top half was a deep purple to call back to her other mission clothes but here it was more of a design rather than a shirt. The purple half covered all of her upper torso and stopped a point right around her midriff with a few extra purple "slashes" on either side. Black, shin high boots perfectly matched the pants to make it seem as if they were one connected piece. The outfit was topped off by a small purple pouch that was strapped to her right hip.

"So what do you think?" she asked, placing a hand on her left hip.

"Wow," she breathed.

"What?"

"I...uh...mean it looks good."

"Thanks."

"If the fashion show is over I still have plans to discuss here!" Drakken demanded.

"Alright, alright already, yeesh!" Kim grumbled as she walked up next to Shego. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much," she whispered back.

"Now then," Drakken started, not paying them any attention. "For my latest plan to work I need you two to break into a top secret lab in Upperton which is developing a new machine that will help seed clouds for rainmaking."

"Couldn't we just steal a crop duster? Sounds like it'd be easier and probably get better results," Shego quipped.

Drakken growled and glared at her to which she just put her hands up and motioned for him to continue.

"The reason we need this device is when it's hooked up to my own ingenious weather controller I will be able to make it rain at my will! Muwahahahaha!!"

"Wait, hasn't he already done the weather control thing," Kim whispered to Shego.

"A couple of times," she replied.

"I thought so. So what makes this time different?"

"I dunno," the pale woman shrugged then raised her voice as she asked, "So how is this different than the other dozen times you've tried to control the weather?"

Drakken stopped his maniacal laughter once the question registered with him and again he glared at his lippy sidekick in annoyance.

"The difference, Shego, is that not only will I be able to create devestating rains whenever I want, I'll also be able to created a continuous blanket of heavy clouds that will block out the sun for all eternity!"

"OK now I _know_ Mr. Burns did that on 'The Simpsons'," Kim retorted.

Again Drakken stopped laughing with a surprised and irritated gaff then starred at his new, and apparently equally as lippy, sidekick.

"Where I got the idea isn't important!" he bellowed. "The only thing you two have to worry about is breaking in there and stealing the device so I can use it!"

"Alright, alright we got it already," Shego said.

"Yeah no big," Kim dismissed.

With that the two turned and started to leave the room to get ready for the mission. As they did so, Kim wondered exactly how she was going to get away from Shego and tell her friends what was going on. And more importantly, if she really wanted to do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening, Drakken's hover car floated above the roof to one of Upperton's most acclaimed science buildings. While their work wasn't as impressive as some of the work down out of Middleton's various science labs, the workers there felt they were doing their bit to protect mankind. Unfortunately, their security systems left something to be desired, as two female figures were able to slip into the building quite easily without being detected by human eyes. They did manage to trip a silent alarm but without hearing it they paid it no attention. Besides, they were confident they could be in and out with the device they came for before the authorities showed up. There was just one little problem.

"Which lab is this thing suppose to be in?" Kim asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, Dr. D's intel is never that clear on this part," Shego replied quietly.

"You'd think he'd want to fix that."

"You'd think."

"So what do we do?"

"Split up and try the different labs I guess. If we haven't found anything in thirty minutes then we just call it a bust and head out."

"Right."

The two nodded to each other then split up and went their separate ways. Their search was hampered by the fact that the building had a several labs on each floor and that none of them labeled anything particularly well. There was also the fact that most of them were locked which slowed them down a little more. It wasn't much of a problem for Shego as she already had the skills and carried a lock picking set with her at all time, but she was worried that Kim might not be ready for something like that. They had trained on it, yes, but doing it out in the field was completely different. She had thought about trying to find the redhead and see how she was doing, but decided that would just slow things down even more. No the best thing was to just try and find the stupid thing and get out of here before the authorities showed up.

_At least we're doing this while the real Kimmie is out on a mission. Don't need this one finding out she's a clone _that_ way. Still the sooner we get out of the better. Now where the he-_

Shego's thought was interrupted when she heard a voice walking towards her down the hallway. She quick ducked around a corner to hide and poked her head out to see who it was and more accurately knock them out before they spotted her. She raised her hand up and got ready to strike as she heard the voice approaching closer. As it did, she couldn't help but think that it sounded so familiar. When she saw the patch of blonde hair and black shirt she finally knew why. It was Stoppable talking to his stupid pet.

_That idiot Drakken! I _knew_ he couldn't plan this right! But...wait if the buffoon is here then that means..._

Shego's eye widened with horror.

"Oh no. Oh please no," she whispered desperately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All these phones around here and not one of them work without a pass card or some kind of personal code. So they're go that extra mile for their phone's but not for their overall security. Yeah, _that's_ having your priorities in order," Kim grumbled as she walked through the hallway.

Once she had gotten away from Shego, she tried to find a phone or computer that would allow her to get in touch with Wade, but all of them where locked down. So she found herself moving from room to room trying to find some phone that work. Even a paid phone would be good at this point. Well...maybe not since she didn't have any change with her but she could at least try and hope to get lucky. She had just exited one room and was about to try turn the corner into another hallway but when she did she stopped dead in her track to keep from running into...

Herself.

She stared in complete shock and horror as a girl who looked _exactly_ like her stood in front of her, wearing her usual mission clothes and looking equally as confused. Time seemed to slow down as they just stood and stared at each other, each trying to comprehend what was going on. All they could really think of though was just one question:

"Who are you?!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Yeah I know I'm bad for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger again, but at least it promised you guys will be back for the next chapter, right? At least I hope so. And I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm sure some of you were a little disappointed with Kim's introduction into the villain world being summarized but I felt that would have dragged the story down a bit and plus I in my mind I usually see my fics as playing like eps of the show, albeit more mature ones, and that point I could see being a montage kind thing much like the one in "Stop Team Go". So you can have that play out anyway you want in your mind. And you can't fault me for doing it that way cause remember "Even Rocky had a montage(montage!)".

Heh. Surprisingly I don't have much else to say right now. I think the chapter stands on it's own and I'll start the next one as soon as I can. Might to a few other one shots first thought. Depends on where my muse goes.

Well till later guys. Thanks for reading!


	3. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**All I Really Want**

**Chapter 3: Revelations **

Time seemed frozen as Kim stood and stared in utter shock at...well herself. Or at least someone who looked exactly like her. The main difference of course was the rather tight fitting outfit the girl was wearing. Still, if it wasn't for that she could have sworn someone placed a giant mirror in the archway connecting the two corridors. Especially given the fact that her twin looked just as surprised to see _her_. They stared opened mouthed at each other for what seemed like an eternity before they each found their voice again.

"Who are you?!" they shouted, pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"Who am I?! I'm Kim Possible!" they continued to speak in unison. "Stop that!"

They both paused and took a deep breath to try and calm themselves and hopefully break their unusual synchronicity.

"Okay, now can you please explain what's going on here?" the original Kim asked.

"That's exactly what _I_ want to know!" the clone Kim shouted. "Who are you?! I mean really!"

"I told you, I'm Kim Possible."

"That's funny cause I thought _I_ was Kim Possible."

"Look this is getting us nowhere."

"You're right. Especially since you won't admit you're obviously a clone."

"Me?!" the original Kim shouted indigently. "If anything _you're_ the clone around here!"

"And how do you figure that?!"

"Let's start with the obvious, where have you been recently?"

"Training with Shego."

"Shego?" Kim blinked in surprised. "Why would you be with _her_?"

"Because she was the only one who wanted to help me when the whole world turned against me. Doy!" the other Kim explained in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"That...never happened."

"Of course it did! Why else would I turn to her?"

"Because she and Dr. Drakken made you in a test tube?" Kim rationalized.

The clone Kim stared at her in disbelief as she found herself simply unable to accept that fact.

"No," she whispered, turning away from the other redhead. "No she was telling the truth. I mean she _had_ to be! I mean she had this look when she told me...Why would she lie about something like that?!"

"Because she's a villain," the first Kim stated plainly. "Lying is what they do. Look...uh, Kim, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you _are_ the clone. I mean I can account for where I've been for at least a month. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I...I don't...it's hazy really," the clone mumbled almost incoherently. "But we were...she was being...nice! Why...why would she do this to me?!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry," the redhead said softly as she placed a comforting, if uneasy, hand on her clone's shoulder. "But I promise you I'll do everything I can to-"

"Don't touch me!" the second Kim screamed as her hand struck out and slapped the other girl in the face.

As the original Kim reeled from the attack, the clone spun around and glared hatefully at her. It was _her_ fault this was happening! _She_ was probably the one that made Shego do this! _She_ was the one that was mocking her just by being there! Reminding the angered girl that she was nothing but a cheap imitation. A fake! And she had to pay for that!

With a feral scream, the clone launched herself at the original, striking out wildly with her right fist. Fortunately, Kim recovered from the slap just in time to block the attack. She tried to throw a punch of her own, but that was blocked by the clone just as easily as her punch had been. The second Kim then tried a leg sweep to kick her opponent's feet out from under her, but the original Kim effortlessly back flipped over it.

Their fight continued on this way for several minutes. Each punch either blocked or dodged. Each kick gracefully avoided. In many ways it was like trying to fight their own shadow. They matched each others moves perfectly and neither one lost nor gained ground. It finally seemed to come down to a test of their will power as they interlaced hands and pushed against the other, each one fighting furiously to come out victorious. Like their traded blows, their little tug-of-war should be been evenly match, but Kim was surprised to find herself actually struggling a bit more than she would have thought. Whatever misplaced rage her clone was feeling towards her seemed to give her strength even greater than Kim's. The original redhead stared into her copy's face and couldn't help but be stunned, and even a little afraid, of the sheer look of anger on the other girl's face. Sure she had gotten mad a few times, but nothing like this. It was enough to make Kim move her right foot back an inch, an action that would almost have certainly cost her the struggle had it not been for a familiar calling out to her.

"Kim!" a concerned voiced called out from across the hallway.

Both redheads turned in amazement to see Shego standing there with a look of horror on her face as she stared at the two. Forgetting all about the fight, the Kim clone turned away from the original to glare at the pale green woman. The woman who had _lied_ to her! The woman who had taken advantage of her trusting nature and who she was actually beginning to feel close to. Someone who she could think of as a friend, a kindred spirit, and maybe...

But that was gone now. All she could see was the thief and liar that Shego really was. They simply stood there, so many feet apart, and didn't say a word. They didn't have to. Their eyes told the whole story. The look of hurt and betrayal on the Kim clone's face stood in defiance of the look of sadness and regret on Shego's face. She tried to think of something, _anything_, that would make this all better but nothing came to her. Mostly because she knew she was wrong. Instead she slowly held her hand out towards the redhead.

Before she could say anything, though, a small explosion rocked the building followed quickly by Drakken's irritated voice.

"Shego! Kim! We're leaving!" he called out.

The cloned Kim stood there a bit longer, looking between Shego and the real Kim, who had backed away a bit and was given her a rather compassionate look. For a moment she looked back and fourth between the two. Given what she had just learned, the decision on who to go with _should_ have been easy. But there was something nagging at the back of her mind. A question she just had to know the answer to. As mad as she was at Shego, she just _had_ to have this question answered before she could even begin to think about what she was going to do. Still...she just wasn't sure if she should put that trust in the green thief again.

"Please..." Shego breathed as if she read her thoughts, her voice cracked a bit with barely contained emotions.

"Don't do it," the real Kim advised. "She's just going to trick you again."

The clone took a deep breath before she turned toward the original.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But I _have_ to figure this out."

With that, she quickly ran towards and past Shego, sparing her only an anger glare before the older woman followed after her. As they ran through the hallway, then past Ron running in the opposite direction. He skidded to a halt when he saw Shego _and_ Kim running _together_! He stood there for a second completely dumbfounded.

"KP!" he cried out once he found his voice.

"Ron! Over here!" the real Kim called back, waving over to him.

The blonde boy nearly strained his neck as he whipped his head around to find another Kim standing at the other end of the hall then looked back at the retreating figure of the redhead with Shego. He continued to look back and fourth for several seconds making himself, and Rufus, a little dizzy. When he finally stopped he held his head and closed his eyes to keep from falling over.

"Ron?" Kim's voice asked in concern.

He opened his eyes to see one of the Kim's, the one wearing her new mission gear, standing right next to him and holding one of his hands.

"KP! Is that really you?!" he screamed excitedly.

"Yes, it's really me. Now amp it down a bit before I go deaf," Kim remarked, rubbing an ear with her free hand.

"Sorry but I mean...that girl...look like you...with Shego...and...what's going on?!"

"She cloned me," the redhead explained, sounding astounded by it herself.

"Who? You mean Shego?"

"Yes! She had Drakken make a clone of me!"

"Didn't he already do clones?"

"Apparently they decided to try it again."

"Well, at least that's easy to deal with, we'll just get some soda and-"

"NO!" Kim screamed, pulling away from him in horror.

Ron just looked at her in surprised.

"Sorry, it's just that this clone seems...different. Like...actually alive," Kim tried to explained.

"Like a real person?" Ron asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Not like those growling weird things Drakken made last time. This one actually had thoughts and feelings and...well she looked hurt and scared when she saw me."

"She was probably mega freaked. I mean I know I would be if I ever ran into a clone of me. You know, again."

"Especially if you thought you were the original."

"No way," Ron gasped.

"Yeah. Apparently that's what Shego told her. She also told her that somehow the world turned against me so I went to her and Drakken for help."

"And she _believed_ that?!"

"Judging by the way she reacted, yeah."

"Wow. So...what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Kim said lamely.

"Well...shouldn't we go after them?" Ron asked, gesturing in the direction the two had run off.

"No. I mean, not yet at least. I think if we did that we'd just make things worse. We...we should give her some time to sort things out. See if she actually _wants_ our help."

"O...kay," the blonde replied, sounding a bit unsure of that plan. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"For now, I just want to go home."

Ron nodded then placed his hand near the small of Kim's back to help guide her out of the building. As they walked back to the car, Kim couldn't help but wonder what exactly her clone was going to do now that she knew the truth. She knew how _she'd_ react and it wouldn't end well for Drakken or Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the liar was tense to say the very least. Throughout the whole trip, the Kim clone just sat in the back of the hover car and glared at the back of Shego's head. For her part, Shego had turned around a few times and tried to say something but still words seemed to fail her. Instead she simply faced forward and did her best to keep her emotions in check. Still she couldn't hide the look of sadness and disappointment on her face.

Drakken, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel like he was stuck in the middle of something he didn't quite understand. He just knew it wasn't a good idea to tempt fate and annoy an already angry clone of Kim Possible. Especially when that could also annoy Shego and _mostly_ because having them both their anger pointed towards him while he was flying a hover car a few hundred feet in the air really wasn't the best idea. So he decided to play it safe and just keep quite until they got back to the liar. Once inside, however, he felt a little more brave and began his usual post failed mission tirade as the trio walked into the main room.

"Lousy _real_ Kim Possible always showing up at the worst time," he muttered. "Shego and _my_ Kim Possible would have had the component I needed if _she_ hadn't shown up."

As boring as Drakken's tirades usually were, Shego found herself ignoring him this time not from boredom but from concern. Specifically the fact that the Kim clone he was ranting about had stopped dead in her tracks a few feet behind them and stood there glaring, mostly at her. There was a hatred in her eyes that she never would have associated with _any_ Kim Possible and it made her shiver a bit.

"Uh, Dr. D," she cautioned.

"What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of ranting here?!" he shouted.

Shego's reaction was to simply point at the irrate clone.

"Oh," he mused, slowly realizing what she was hinting at. "Well yes I suppose I should explain a few things to her."

"Actually, I think you'd better leave for your own safety," Shego remarked, getting into a defensive position.

"No, really I _can_ explain it this time! I've been practicing and everything. You see-"

"LEAVE!" they both screamed at him.

He balked at the harshness of their words and their angered expressions.

"Well...yes I'm sure whatever's going on between you two ladies you'll want to work it out for yourself," he said quickly as he backed towards the opposite door. "But if you do need anything, I'm here. Evil family and all that."

The second he finished his near paniced statement, he quickly turned and ran out the door, making sure to close it behind him. It was only then that the Kim clone started to walked forward with a purposed stride, heading right for Shego. Shego kept her defensive stance but found it hard to maintain as all she really wanted to do was to rush forward and embrace the girl while hoping she could forgive her for what she did. Instead she stood with feet firmly planted as the angry red head stopped just inches from her.

"Okay, now I know what you're probably going to say," Shego started calmly.

Any further remark she had was cut off when Kim threw a surprisingly quick right hook that stuck Shego right in the jaw, causing her head to snap back a bit.

"Alright, should have seen _that_ coming," she muttered as she rubbed her sore jaw and turned to face the girl again.

"You lied to me!" Kim screamed as she lashed out with another punch.

This time Shego was prepared and blocked it then quickly tossed Kim over her shoulder, only to have the athletic redhead land perfectly on her feet.

"Now that's not entirely true," Shego tried to defend herself.

"You told me I was the _real_ Kim!" she shouted, striking out with a high kick.

"Alright, so _that_ part was a lie," the pale woman remarked, catching the leg and throwing her opponent backwards.

"Why?! Why did you do this to me?! Why did you even make me think I was the real Kim to begin with?! Why didn't you just tell me I was a clone?!"

"Because I didn't know how you'd react! I didn't know what kind of effect it'd have on you."

"The effect?! I'll tell you what the effect is, it's pissing me off!"

Much like she did earlier that night, Kim let out a feral scream and launched herself at woman standing in front of her. And much like earlier, most of her attacks where either dodged or blocked, though she did get a few good hits in. Normally she would have found it odd that Shego stayed on the defensive the whole time and never once tried to strike back, even though she was sure she was leaving herself wide open. She didn't care about that though, all she cared about right now was getting out all this anger she felt. Anger pointed straight at the woman who had betrayed her. Through it all she kept repeating just one word.

"Why?! Why?! WHY?!" she screamed almost incoherently as she knocked Shego to the floor.

"Because I told Kim I loved her!" Shego finally screamed.

Just as this statement had stopped the real Kim, so too did it stop her clone who just stared blankly at her.

"What?!" she cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, I told her I loved her," the pale green woman repeated, feeling a bit of deja vu as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked.

"Probably because I do. Doy!"

"I...I don't remember that?"

"You wouldn't cause I got the strand of hair Drakken used to clone you before I made that mistake."

"So...what happened?"

"Well gee, I don't know," Shego snarked back. "After I told her I loved her, Kimmie came to realize that she loved me too and do dumped Stoppable right there and we both ran off together to some private beach in Hawaii. What do you _think_ happened?!"

Kim winced at the loud tone. "Okay, fine that was a stupid question. But you can't blame me for not thinking straight right now!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. And for not telling you the truth."

"How about you show are sorry you are and answer my question," the redhead suggested as she placed her hands on her hips. "_Why_ did you have me created?"

"Because..." Shego started, not really sure how to explain it. "Because...I had this crazy notion that if I couldn't have the _real_ Kimmie then maybe I could...make one of my own."

Kim's eyes widened in horror and amazement.

"So _that's_ why you had Drakken make me?! To be some...some...living Kim Possible sex doll for you?!"

"No!" the older woman shouted, sounding just as horrified. "No, if I wanted to do that then I would have Drakken make me some kind...Kim Possbi-bot or something. Or I could have just paid any redheaded street walker to call herself Kim for the night. No...I wanted the whole package."

"'The whole package'?" Kim repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Love," Shego clarified. "I wanted love. I was hoping that if we spent enough time together maybe, just maybe you would start feeling the same way I felt about you."

"Don't you mean about Kim?"

"Same difference, right?"

"Well...I mean...I guess, but still isn't this just a _little_ extreme? You couldn't have found someone else?"

"Because no one else would understand me the way Kim...and you do. I mean, you have most of Kim's memories, you must have felt a connection there. And these past few weeks, didn't you feel it getting a little stronger?"

"Well...yeah."

"So did I. And I was hoping that eventually it'd get even stronger. To a...romantic point. Which, yeah, is what I wanted all along because...because I'm just so damn tired of being lonely," Shego confessed as she hugged herself.

Kim's expression softened as the hate started to melt away as she stared into Shego's sad and regretful emerald eyes. It was odd to see her looking so...well...pitiful. Like a child begging forgiveness from a parent after being caught doing something wrong. Kim started to take a step forward and reach out to her, but stopped herself when she remember what exactly she had done. She didn't deserve forgiveness. At least...not yet.

"That doesn't make what you did right," she sneered.

"I know," the other woman agreed softly. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I can't take it back and what I said before still stands, you can leave anytime you want."

"That's great, but now I _really_ don't have anywhere to go. At least before I thought I could try to get back to my parents and straighten everything out. But now...now I don't know what to do."

"Then...just keep staying here. I mean before this last part we were having fun together, right?"

"Well..." Kim said unsurely. "Yes, but that still doesn't excuse the lying and..._everything_!"

"I know," Shego repeated, lowering her head even further.

Again the redhead felt a pang of sadness. So couldn't help it. Seeing Shego like this, knowing that she went to such extreme measures. As hard as all of this was on her it had to _twice_ as hard for the pale green woman. She really didn't have a place to go, but if she stayed...what would happen? Could they get this past this hurdle to be friends? Could she be what Shego really wanted her to be?

"I...I need to think about some things," Kim sighed. "Yeah I'm just gonna go to my room and think this all over."

"Kim..." Shego started.

"Don't. I don't need to hear your voice right now. But...I'll be sure to tell you what my decision is when I make it."

With that, Kim turned around, barely acknowledging the slow nod Shego was giving her, and headed out of the main room and towards her personal quarters. All she wanted to do at the moment was be alone and do some serious thinking about her future. Most importantly she had to think about who she wanted to spend that future with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kim returned to her quarters she headed straight for the bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed then stared up at the ceiling in silence for several seconds. She let out a confused sigh as she crossed her arms behind her head and tried to wrap her brain around what she had just learned. She wasn't really Kim Possible, she wasn't even really a human being she was just a clone, a copy of someone else. So where did they leave her then? All her memories weren't her own so she couldn't even take comfort in the idea of her friends and family; she didn't really have any. Truthfully the only memories she could call her own where the ones she made over the past few weeks as she trained and grew closer to Shego.

But could she really trust those? Everything she felt and experienced could all be part of some subliminal programming Shego had Drakken put inside her brain to fulfill her whacked out fantasy of having Kim fall in love with her.

_Like that would ever happen,_ Kim thought bitterly. _Although...we _were_ getting along really well. And there _is_ a connection to the real Kim and Shego I can remember enough to feel that. But then again that could be what she _wants_ me to think._

She let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over onto her left side. The truth was she didn't know _what_ she was feeling. There were so many different conflicting emotions going through her head it was hard to keep track of them all. Worst of all she didn't know where she could turn for help. Shego was right about one thing, she could sneak out of the lair anytime she wanted, but again the question of where she would go came up. She thought...no, she _knew_ she could go to Kim for help cause...well that's what she would have done if situations were reversed. She would have helped her clone try to deal with all this. But if she did run to Kim what would she do? She couldn't really integrate herself into the family because every time she looked at any of their faces she'd just be reminded that she was a just a copy of their daughter and sister.

Of course she didn't _need_ to stay with them. After Kim helped her get things straightened out she could always head out on her own. Maybe she could go to college and get an education and live some quiet, normal life.

"Yeah right," she muttered.

No, a normal life just wasn't for her. But if not that, then what? Start up her own hero business somewhere? Help save the world like Kim or maybe just one city? Of course that just begged the question if the world needed two Kim Possibles to save it or not. The answer to the question was simple; no. The original Kim was doing just fine with Ron and Wade's help, she didn't need some two bit clone butting in on her action.

So if hero was out of the question, then maybe staying a villain was the answer. Again she _did_ have to admit that Shego was right about their being more freedom on the other side of the law. It was nice to get away from all her responsibilities for once. Or rather Kim's responsibilities. Either way not having to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing, not having to organize all sorts of school functions, not having to do homework or chores and any of that boring crap...it was really quite refreshing. She could get use to this lifestyle. And with time maybe she could learn to forgive Shego. What she did might have been wrong but she did it for noble, if selfish, reasons and Kim couldn't fault her for wanting to find love. Not that she was sure she would be able to return that love. At least not right away. But maybe in time...

But isn't that _exactly_ what Shego wants? Wouldn't she be playing right into her clutches if she went that route.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!" Kim cried out in frustration as she sat up on the bed.

She stared at her reflection in the mirrored closet doors facing her bed. The same kind of reflection she'd see every time she saw Kim. One she wasn't sure she wanted to see. At least not without throwing a punch towards it. But again if she was a villain...

"You're over thinking this!" she snapped herself. "Yes it's a lot to take in but if you keep going around in circles like this you're going to drive yourself crazy. I mean, you're already talking to yourself. _That's_ definitely not a good sign. So just sit back and take a deep breath."

She followed her own advice and closed her eyes before taking a few deep, calming breathes. After a minute or so she felt all her anxieties drain away and she finally got into a place where she could sit and think clearly about her future. She opened her eyes and stared more pointed at her reflection.

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and so X would equal...?" Ron asked expectantly as he looked up over the edge of the textbook.

When he did he saw that Kim sat on the edge of her bed with a far off look in her eye and obviously wasn't paying any attention to him or their math homework.

"Kim?" he tried again, waving a hand in front of her face. "KP? Heeeellloooo?! Anyone in there?!"

Kim flinched a bit when she finally noticed his hand then blinked and shook her head to try and clear it.

"Oh, sorry Ron I've...just got a lot on my mind right now," she apologized sheepishly.

"The clone thing?" he guessed as he closed the book and set it aside.

"Yeah. It's just...so weird."

"The whole concept of cloning is disturbing."

"No kidding. Especially when that clone is created by someone who used to be your arch rival but then said she was in love with you! I mean...it just..." the redhead shuddered in disgust.

"Yeah that whole thing about Shego loving you, I'm still trying to figure out where _that_ came from!"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I _want_ to know. But with the whole clone thing it's just made it all more complicated."

"So...why don't we just go get her?" Ron suggested.

"I don't know," Kim sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I guess...I'm just not ready to deal with it yet. Plus I'm sure she needs some time to think this over for herself."

"Yeah but more time we waste the more time Shego to corrupt her and make her evil. I mean, who knows what kind of weird thing they're doing right now?"

Ron then turned his head slightly to the left as he thought over his statement.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In the middle of an expansive, well furnished room saw a large king sized bed laden with a small pile of green and black pillows with matching silk sheets that currently had two humans sized lumps in them. The lumps moved every few seconds and emitted pleasured giggles and moans.

"Oh Kimmie," Shego's voiced all out breathlessly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A hard slap to his should brought Ron out of his fantasy and back to reality with his very annoyed looking girlfriend.

"I'm sure they're not doing _that_!" she growled.

"Sorry, my mind got a little carried away there," he explained as he gave her a goofy grin.

"I'll say," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So...anyway we're talking about why we haven't tried to go rescue your clone."

"Right," Kim said with a sigh. "Honestly I really don't know. This whole sitch seems to weird to me that I guess I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"That's not like you."

"I know! But I'm just having a hard time figuring this one out. I mean if we did go in there and save her, what then? Can you really picture two of me walking around?"

Again Ron tilted his head to the left as a far off look came to his eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ron lay in bed with a black silk robe on while the two Kims laid next to him one on either side of him dressed in frilly, very revealing nighties. Their hands roamed over his chest and their legs rubbed up and down his as they kissed both sides of his neck and face.

"A-booyah," he said softly with a wide grin on his face.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Stop that!" Kim admonished, giving him another, harder, slap.

"Ow!" he cried out, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Serves you right."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her close. "You know I only need one KP in my life."

"That's right you do," she muttered as she laid her head on his shoulder and rested a hand on his knee. "I just really wish I could think of something to do in this sitch."

"You'll think of something. You always do. And when you do you know I'll be right there to stand by your decision."

"I know," she smiled then titled her head up just long enough to give him a peck on the cheek. "That's why I keep you around."

"Really? Cause I always thought it was my charming good looks and amazing sense of humor," he said with a smirk.

Kim giggled and rubbed his leg a bit. "Well...there's that too."

They sat in silence for several seconds and just enjoyed each other's company. More importantly, Kim was enjoying the strength Ron was giving her to help deal with what may be her weirdest sitch in a long time.

"So any ideas on what to do yet?" he spoke up after a bit.

"Nope," she confessed.

"Well long as we're clear on that."

"I just have his feeling that things are about to get a whole lot more complicated."

He just nodded and gently rubbed her back, not really sure what else to do. Normally he'd try to provide some snappy remark to make her feel better, but he couldn't think of anything. Mostly because he agreed with her. He too had the feeling that things were going about to get complicated and probably a whole lot worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego laid on the couch in her personal quarters and tried to focus on the newest episode of "American Starmaker". None of the current singers were very good and the ones she had been routing for had been voted off weeks ago, but she needed something to take her mind off her current troubles. And hopefully to help her stop crying! Once Kim had walked away from her, she could fell that tightening in her gut and dampness behind her eyes that told she was about to break out into full on sob mode. Thankfully she made it into her room before the water works really began so no one saw her, but she made it only as far as the couch when she collapsed into a state of hysterics.

She hated it. Not only was the act of crying itself an unpleasant one, but she truly hated what it symbolized; that she was weak. That she had no control over herself and her emotions and that she would allow something so stupid to control her like this. She fought all her life to prove that she was strong and could stand up to any opponent out there, only to have that image completely destroyed by one little red haired girl.

The laugh she had at the absurdity of it all helped her fight back the tears and gain some semblance of normalcy. It was then that she found the strength to turn on the TV and channel surf in hopes that it would make her feel better or at least allow her to keep her wits about her. It had worked for a little while but now it seemed to be wearing off. With each passing second all she could think about was how she might have blown her own chance at true happiness again. She knew it was a big gamble to go with cloning and she knew all the stuff that could go wrong, but she went ahead and did it anyway. All in the hopes of winning the heart of one teenage girl.

"I'm pathetic," she whispered bitterly. "No wonder neither Kim wants to be with me. Hell I'm about ready to kick my own ass for being so weak. It's not like I haven't had flings before. So why can't I just get over this girl?! Is this some kind of punishment for all the bad things I've done?! Am I destined to be a lonely loser the rest of my life like Drakken?!"

Any self discovery she would have done for the answers to those questions came to a screeching halt when she heard a knock on her door. She switched the TV off and hurriedly sat up as she wiped the left over tears from her eyes. When she was sure she was presentable she called out to the person on the other side.

"Come in!"

The door opened with a light "whoosh" and Shego felt her heart skip a bit when she saw Kim walk into her room. She stood up and tried to think of something to say other than another lame apology but nothing came to mind. She waited for the door to close again before speaking but when she tried Kim just held up a hand to indicate for her to be quiet. She nodded then stood there anxiously.

"So I've been thinking about this whole situation," Kim started. "First of all, I'm still mad at you. You had no right to any of this!"

"I know, and I-" Shego started but was cut off again.

"Let me finish," the redhead demanded. When the older woman was quiet again she continued. "Like I said I've been thinking this all over and while I'm still upset I can understand why you did what you did. Heck I'm even a little flattered by it."

Shego gave a hopeful smile.

"But, that still doesn't excuse this," Kim quickly reprimanded her.

The smile faded and Shego nodded in agreement.

"But you made a good point earlier. I _could_ leave but I don't have anywhere to go. So I decide that...what the heck, I'll stay here."

"Really?" the pale green woman asked hopefully.

"Yes. And I think when I can put all this behind me we could actually be friends. Maybe more."

"Don't toy with me on this."

"I'm not. You're right again there _is_ a connection between us and...well I've just been having fun hanging out with you. I'm interested in seeing where it goes. But there are a few conditions here."

"Of course," Shego nodded.

"First of all, no more lying. I've had enough of that for one lifetime and technically I'm not that old."

"Well the thing is I can't promise no more lying overall cause...well let's face it I'm a villain, it's my job to lie," Shego remarked with a slight grin. At the look of disappointment on Kim's face it soon vanished to be replaced by a more serious look. "But I can promise I won't lie to _you_ anymore. And I never wanted to lie to you in the first place, but like I said...really wasn't sure how you'd handle all this. I mean if I told you you were a clone right off the bat, wouldn't you have freaked out?"

"I freaked out anyway," Kim retorted. "But yeah it probably would have been worse if you'd told me right away. Still though..."

"I know, I know. And I can't apologize enough for that."

"No you can't. Now, going on that condition, I want to know one thing. That story you told me about how I supposedly came to you and Drakken. You were so convincing in telling that story where did you come up with it? I mean was it...?"

"My story?"

Kim nodded.

Shego sighed as she nodded in return then slowly turned away from the redheaded girl and made her way back over to the couch, unable to look her in the eyes as she recounted her tale.

"It's what got me to leave my brothers," she said softly, sitting down on the couch. "The part about it being an accident was true. I didn't mean to kill that guy. I've never meant to kill anyone! And when that happened...it was a horrible feeling. One I never wanted to feel again so I vowed then that I'd never kill anyone else."

"But you helped but Kim and Ron into plenty of Drakken's deathtraps."

"Oh please!" she scoffed. "Like those things could ever actually kill either of those two. And if by some chance they couldn't get out of them by themselves, I always had a back up plan that would help them escape and just make it look like a mistake on Drakken's part."

"So...then all those times you acted like you're happy to put them in the traps...?"

"It was just that, an act. In reality I couldn't be responsible for anyone else dying. Not after what happened."

"Being hounded by the press?"

"Not just hounded, persecuted. Like I said, the world just loves to watch a hero fall. Especially when the hero's an outspoken, sarcastic woman who happens to have a bit of a temper. Everyone always assumed I was going to end up becoming a villain anyway so when Dr. Sound took his little swan dive they figured that's when I switched sides. Kinda ironic that it was all the press coverage that finally convinced me to do it. I mean, I sent out tons of apology letters and sound bytes and everything else I could, but no one would believe me! I expected that from the reporters that just wanted to get a juicy story but the worst was my own brothers not believing me!

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she felt a new round of tears starting to burn behind her eyes. She fought it harder this time because out of everyone in the lair she didn't want Kim to see her cry. Not her. Anyone but her. But she couldn't help it. The harder she fought the more they started to pour out of her eyes on her own. Being far to exhausted she finally gave in and laid her head on her knees as she balled her eyes out. She knew somewhere in her mind that this would probably be the end of criminal career and whatever little respect this Kim had for her, but she just couldn't help it. On top of all that's happened today reliving that bit of family betrayal finally caused the dam to burst as it were.

Her crying finally stopped when it turned into a surprised gasp as she felt a pair of lean yet strong arms wrap around her shoulders. It was soon followed by the feeling of a warm body pressing up again her back to provide her with comfort and strength. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was so instead she brought her arms up from her legs and hugged the person back as best she could. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, sharing each other's pain and strength.

"Thank you," Shego finally whispered.

"I'm still mad at you," Kim whispered back, but the statement lacked its earlier venom.

"I know. And I swear I'll do what I can to make this up to you."

"You better," the redhead replied before she pulled away.

Shego turned to watch the girl get off the couch and stared up at her with hopeful and thankful eyes.

"Kim..." she started.

"Actually I've been thinking about that. Since I'm not really Kim then I don't think I should keep using her name."

"So you're thinking of changing it?"

"Yeah. Something similar but more...villainous sounding. What do you think of...Kimila?"

Shego chuckled a bit. "I think it sounds perfect."

"Well then Kimila it is then," the new dubbed villainess said with a smirk.

"Now that we've got it all worked out I was wondering where that leaves...us."

The redhead thought about it for a second before a sly smirk spread across her face. She then cupped Shego's chin with her hand and titled her face upwards as she lowered her head to meet her halfway. Their lips locked in a that took Shego by surprise for a moment but she quickly recovered and not only enjoyed it but started to return it. It was then that Kimila pulled away, causing the pale green woman to let out a small whimper.

"I'm willing to work on it," the redhead said with a wink before exiting the room.

Shego continued to stare blankly at the door even after the girl left. After a moment or so a smile slowly crept over her face and she let out a joyous laughter as she fell back down on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling and continued to laugh, feeling better than she had in a long, long time. Maybe, just maybe, things weren't going to be so bad after all.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **And there's another chapter down. Funny thing is, this fic actually has some of my shortest chapters, they're just taking longer than I thought to get out. Mostly due to bouncing between other fics, getting back to my fall work schedule and just hanging out with my friends. Still hope to get the next chapter out soon. Oh yes, there's still more to come. About three more chapters but the fun isn't over yet. And when I mean fun I of course mean horribly depressing circumstances that will test all the characters courage and strength. Oddly enough this is becoming one of my more angsty stories. Hmmm...oh well it's too late to be thinking of this stuff now. So I'll just bid ado and hope you guys review. Hey that rhymed!

Later!


	4. Kim Meet Kimila

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**All I Really Want**

**Chapter 4: Kim Meet Kimila**

Kimila let out a pleasurable sigh as she leaned against the edge of the hot tub. It was another item that Drakken's men demanded that he put in the lair for relaxation purposes as well as to help ease the stress from battle. Shego made a remark that she thought it was all some big plot by them to catch her bathing nude in the thing. Like that would ever happen. Of course the henchmen denied this accusation up and down, mostly while covering very important parts of their anatomy.

Whatever the reason, she was just glad it was there. It helped melt away the aches and pains from her sparring sessions with Shego. Although she was sure that Shego was feeling double the pain she was as her punches still had some anger behind them. It was far from the first sparring session they had after Kimila had learned of her origin where she allowed her anger to take over and she more or less beat the pale green woman. Thankfully she stopped herself before she did something she would truly regret, but what was really surprised was that Shego did very little to fight back. When questioned why she didn't she just replied that she deserved it.

That struck a cord with the redhead. Despite what Shego believed, she didn't quite deserve _that_. Certainly some scorn and angry glares, which Kimila provided in spades, but not a glorified beating. It was the fact that it was so unlike Shego that really made Kimila take notice. It proved to her that she really was regretful for what she had done and that made it very hard to stay mad at her. She was still a little angry of course and probably always would be somewhere deep inside, seeing the once proud woman reduced to basically a scolded dog made her rethink position on everything.

So when they met in the gym again, Kimila was able to better control herself and slowly but surely over the past two weeks their relationship went back to what it had been before. They were laughing, making smartass remarks to each other, mocking Drakken and just enjoying themselves. In fact it seemed their relationship actually better than it was before since Kimila had given into being a villain full time and so didn't have to worry about Shego betraying her or her betraying Shego to get back to her normal life. This _was_ her life now and it actually felt pretty damn good.

Most of that was do, of course, to spending time with Shego. She still wasn't quite sure what her feelings for the older woman were but she could definitely feel a bond between them. A bond between them that was growing stronger with each passing day and maybe actually turning into attraction. She had to admit Shego did have an exotic beauty about her that she found herself thinking more and more about while she was alone. And she didn't seem to mind the few "slips" during their sparring sessions and even did a few of her own. So there was definitely an attraction there she just didn't know what kind...yet. Maybe given another few weeks...

She let the thought go uncompleted as she slowly sank beneath the bubbling water's surface. She stayed underwater for as long as she possibly could, enjoying the soothing warmth that surrounded her. Eventually though the need for air became overwhelming and she floated back up to the surface, let out a loud gasp as she did so. When her breathing went back to normal she leaned against the edge once more and let out another content sigh.

"Care for some company?" a familiar voice asked.

Kimila brushed her hair way from her eyes then looked to the source of the voice to find Shego wearing her green and black swimsuit and slowly descending the small set of steps into the water.

_Speak of the devil..._ the redhead thought with a smirk. Aloud she replied, "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Shego smiled and continued down the steps until she was fully in the hot tub. Once there, she submerged herself in the water then swam forward to break the surface next to Kimila and rest along the edge beside her. Just as the younger woman had done a few seconds before, Shego pulled her hair back from her face and let out a soft sigh. She sat there for a moment with her eyes closed, which allowed Kimila's eyes to scan over her body. If she was feeling the same effects from their last sparring session, she wasn't showing it at all. There wasn't even any discoloration on the flawless pale green skin. Letting her eyes linger just a bit longer, something else occurred to her.

"You know, I never figured you for the one piece type," she mused.

This caused Shego to open her eyes and tossed the redhead a sly smirk.

"Well I never would have figured you for the two piece type," she retorted.

Kimila glanced down at her own black and purple swimsuit.

"Actually you never pictured _Kim_ for the two piece type," she corrected. "And while I'm her clone I'm not exactly like Kim."

"I've noticed. I don't think the real Princess would try to grab my butt while we're fighting."

Kimila blushed a bit. "That's only because you tried to grab mine first."

"Can you blame me?"

She placed her finger to her chin in a mock thought pose. "Hmmm...no."

They each giggled at the joke. When the fit of laughter past, Shego's expression grew more somber as she looked at Kimila.

"So are we...?" she tried to asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Getting there," Kimila replied, picking up on the unspoken part. "I just need a little more time. And I'm sorry if I'm still punching a little too hard."

"Eh, don't worry about. It's not that bad. Besides...like I said before I kinda deserve it."

Kimila's gaze softened as she placed a hand on top of Shego's, causing the other woman to let out a slight gasp of surprise.

"No you don't," she said softly. "I really didn't mean to do that but...well imagine how you'd feel if you just found out what I did."

"Oh I'd be pissed," the black haired woman remarked.

"Exactly. So I wasn't really thinking straight and needed to vent. Unfortunately, you just happened to be the best target for that."

"I know, so don't worry about it. I just hope that we can move on soon."

"Yeah. But there's something I have to do before we get into any of _that_."

"What?"

"I have to go see Kim."

That statement made Shego's eyes widen in panic.

"You're not..." she started.

"No I'm not leaving to go with Kim and I'm not telling her about the lair or anything like that," the redhead reassured her with a slight roll of her eyes. "There are just some...things I feel I need to work out with her."

"Like what?"

"It's hard to explain. But I know that unless she gets some kind of resolution to this whole thing she's not going to stop looking for me."

"Yeah sounds like something Kimmie would do," Shego nodded in agreement.

"Well I'd like to think _I'd_ know how she'd think better than anyone," Kimila said with a slight smirk.

"You got me there. So when are you doing to do this?"

"Probably tonight," the redhead replied as she laid her head back against the edge of the hot tub and closed her eyes. "Right now I just want to enjoy the warm water some more."

"Yeah," Shego agreed, throwing her arms over the side, "this probably is the nicest thing Drakken's ever put into any of his lairs."

"Mmmm..."

They sat there in a comfortable silence for several minutes, content to just enjoy the comforting water flowing over their bodies. When Shego felt her shoulders began to cram up a bit from keeping them propped up on the sides, she brought her arms back down into the water and inadvertently splashed Kimila in the face. The redhead let out a surprised gasp and coughed a bit as she was startled out of her state of semi-consciousness.

"Hey!" she cried out.

"Sorry," Shego apologized.

"You did that on purpose!" the younger woman accused.

"No, really, it was an accident!"

"Sure, just like _this_ is an accident!"

With that, Kimila swung her arm forward through the water, picking up enough to give Shego a fairly distinct sized splash in the face. The pale woman cried out in protest and when she recovered she glared that the other girl.

"Oh you asked for it," she growled before retaliating with her own splash.

And just like that, the two began a splashing war. The two launched volley after volley at each other amend playful laughter. Eventually Kimila got the upper hand by jumping up and grabbing Shego's shoulders to pull her under the water with her. They wrestled with each other under the water for as long as the could and when they did resurface, Kimila held Shego's arms above her head and held her against the edge of the hot tub with the weight of her body.

"Gotcha!" she cried out triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Shego retorted smugly. "And now do you know this isn't _exactly_ where I want to be?"

Kimila shared Shego's rather seductive smile before she slowly started to lean close to her opponent. Heavily anticipating what was coming next, Shego closed her eyes and parted her lips in preparation for a rather steamy kiss. What she got instead was the feeling of the redhead's hot breath against her ear as she whispered quite playfully:

"Because you don't get a kiss just yet."

Shego's eyes snapped open to find Kimila's smirk had changed to one of triumph as she pulled back and let her arms go. The younger woman then moved away from her and slowly made her way out of the hot tub, leaving behind a _very_ disappointed Shego.

"But...but...that's not fair!" she cried out.

"Didn't say it would be," Kimila retorted as she grabbed a towel off the nearby rack.

"But...but..."

"You can consider this part of your punishment."

The redhead cast one more glance back at Shego over her shoulder and winked before exiting the room. Now left all alone, Shego just crossed her arms over her chest and sank down into the water a bit more with a pout.

"Man, atonement's a bitch," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although it appeared to the other cheerleaders that Kim was leading them through their daily practice, her body was really working on autopilot as it preformed the memorized moves while her mind focused on something else. Or rather some_one_ else. Namely her clone that she hadn't heard so much as a peep from in two weeks. She thought of a few reason why that would happen and none of them were very pleasant. She had tried to get Wade to track her location, but it seemed Drakken was doing a better than usual job of hiding his lair.

She just wish she knew _why_ she was so concerned about her clone. It could be chalked up to her normal compassionate nature but there was also a bit of curiosity behind her motives. There were just so many questions she wanted answered that only her clone could provide. Well...her and Shego but given what happened the last time they met Kim highly doubted the pale green woman would so forthcoming with answers.

Of course what happened the last time they met is exactly why she wanted to talk to her clone. If she was created for the reason Kim thought she was then she _severely_ underestimated what Shego is capable of. And if it _was_ that reason then things were probably about to get very, very complicated. She just wished she could get a straight answer.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Bonnie suddenly slammed into her, sending them both crashing to the hardwood floor. Once they untangled from each other and stood back up, Bonnie shot a glare at her redheaded rival.

"Watch where you're going!" she demanded.

"Me?!" Kim cried out indignantly. "You're the one running into people!"

"Yeah people who don't move out of the way when they're suppose to. You know, like we've rehearsed about a million times."

Kim's expression fell into a guilty look when she realized Bonnie was right.

"Oh...well sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Finally thinking of dumping that loser boyfriend of yours?" Bonnie sneered.

"He is _not_ a loser!" Kim snapped just before her lips curled back into a triumphant grin. "In fact if you remember correctly Bonnie, he's actually the star of the football team. Which would make me the head cheerleader dating a star athlete. Which goes along with your whole food chain thing, doesn't it? In fact I think that makes _me_ the top of that chain now."

Bonnie let out a few stammering sounds as she tried to think of a comeback for that rather true statement. Finally out a few seconds of broken words she crossed her arms over her chest and spun around as she turned her nose up.

"Just because that froob somehow managed to weasel his way onto the team doesn't mean you two are on the top of the food chain," she said lamely.

"I don't know, that seems to follow the logic of how you described it," the redhead prodded, smiling even more.

"I thought you didn't care about the food chain!"

"Not really. I just care about when someone makes fun of my boyfriend. So the moral here is: don't smack talk the BF!"

"Whatever," Bonnie muttered.

Kim was about to say something else but the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator caught her attention. She held up her right wrist and quickly switched the watch like device on.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked automatically.

"I just got a weird IM message on the site," Wade informed her.

"Weird how?"

"I'll show you."

He pressed a button and his face was instantly replaced with a small line of text that read simply:

**Meet me at the bench in the middle of the park tonight at 9:00.**

**-Your Twin**

"My twin?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So you think it might be...?"

"My clone? Probably. But why would she want to meet in the park?"

"You got me," Wade shrugged before taking a sip of his ever present soda. "Maybe it's a trap?"

"Maybe," Kim mused. "But I don't know. Something feels...off. In any case I'll take Ron and check it out. Thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim. Just be careful."

"Always am. Later."

Wade nodded before closing his half of the connection which automatically shut down the Kimmunicator. Kim made a mental note of the time and location again before looking up at the rest of the squad.

"So if you're little crisis thingie is over can we get back to practice now?" Bonnie asked in annoyance.

"Actually I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind cutting practice short. There a few things I need to take care of," she requested.

"Ugh. Another save the world thing?"

"Something like that. You guy don't mind do you?"

"No it's fine. I want to get ready for my date tonight anyway," Tara remarked.

The other cheerleaders were quick to agree with the platinum blonde and after a few seconds of stubbornness Bonnie finally agreed as well. Kim smiled and thanked them all before practically bolting out the door. She might still have a few hours left before meeting her clone in person but she was going to need all the time she could to mentally prepare for it, no matter the outcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Kim parked her car to the entrance of the park and sat inside apprehensively for a moment. Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel a bit as she starred forward into the dimly lit park, the few trees planted throughout blocking her view to her rendevous point. Although she had taken all day to prepare herself for this moment she still wasn't sure if she was ready. Half of her expected a battle, which she would actually prefer as she'd know how to handle that. The other half had a feeling she was about to hear some things she really didn't want to hear. That's what kept her clue to her seat, because if it was true she really didn't know what she'd do. More over she really didn't know what it would mean for _her. _If her clone could find..._that_ kind of love then what's to say that she wouldn't...

She let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt a hand sliding over her own. She relaxed when she realized it was just Ron who was giving her a very concerned look.

"Kim, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"Not really," Kim confessed. "But I _have_ to do it. I have to get answers from her."

"But what if it's a trap?"

"I don't think it is. It doesn't feel very...trappish," she said tossing him a small grin. "Besides even if it is, I think I'll be able to handle it. And if not then Wade can send you a single from the built in Kimmunicator here in the car. So I'll be fine."

"But how can you be so sure?"

She turned her hand up from the steering will to grab his and give it a little squeeze for confidence as she turned her head to smile sincerely at him.

"Because I know if that something _does_ happen you've got my back."

"Always," he said softly as he returned the smile.

Kim then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before she finally found the strength to get out of the car. She spared an over-the-shoulder glance to Ron who gave a slightly nervous thumbs up then started on the concrete path that would lead her to her destination. As usual for this time of night, the park was filled with couples taking long romantic walks in the moonlight. She really wished she could have joined them by having Ron here with her and being in something more of a relaxed fit than her mission clothes. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case so all she could do was look on in envy at all the couples that passed her as she continued to make her way down the dimly lit path.

When she finally made it to the center of the park, she found her clone sitting on one of the benches just off the walk way amid a patch of trees. The light post planted next to it revealed that she was alone, at least as far as the immediate area went. Still the fact that she kept looking from side-to-side had Kim worried about. Though her relaxed posture of having her legs crossed and arms resting on the back of the bench did seem to make it feel like she was just waiting for Kim. Then again that could be exactly what she _wanted_ Kim to believe.

_Err. Stop over-thinking this Possible and just go do it! If something happens you'll be able to handle it and Ron's not far way. Just go get this over with,_ Kim ordered herself.

Taking her own advice, Kim walked forward until she stood in the light of the lamp post and glared down at her clone who just now seemed to notice her arrival.

"Hey," she greeted friendly.

"Hey," Kim replied expectantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kimila lowered her arms and uncrossed her legs so she could scoot over then padded the area next to her as an invitation for Kim to sit down.

"I'll stand thank you," the redhead remarked.

The other redhead shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"So then...Kim..."

"Actually it's Kimila now."

"OK...Kimila, what's the stinking sitch here?'

"What a girl can't want to have a conversation with the girl she's cloned after without having some ulterior motive?"

"Not when that girl has been missing for the last two weeks and most likely in the company of a super villain."

"Alright you got me," Kimila confessed. "I just figured that we needed to work a few things out before either of us could get on with our lives."

"Uh huh," Kim nodded, still sounding suspicious.

"You think this is a trap, don't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No I would too," Kimila smirked. "Which actually is one of those eerie things if you think about it."

"Yeah no kidding," Kim scoffed, relaxing just a bit.

"Trust me though, it's just me."

"How can I be sure?"

"Because if not then Shego or Drakken's henchmen probably would have jumped out of hiding by now."

Kim arched an eyebrow at that statement and continued to stare at her clone in silence for a few seconds before she finally spoke up.

"Yeah you're right," she remarked, letting herself relax fully. "But again you can't blame me for being paranoid."

"Nope. In fact I fully expected it," Kimila revealed.

"OK so then you're just here to talk. So talk. What's going on with you?"

"You mean where have I been for the last two weeks?"

Kim nodded.

"Exactly where you think I've been; with Drakken and Shego. Mostly Shego," she added after a moment of thought.

"So does that mean...?" Kim asked, making a small circle with her hands.

"That I'm a villain? Pretty much."

"So then you _are_ going the whole evil clone route. You know that's horribly cliche."

"Yeah I know but what else am I suppose to do?"

"Well you coulda come talk to me!" Kim shouted, surprising even herself with that outburst.

"And what good do you think that really would have done?" Kimila asked, keeping her calm.

"I...I don't know," the original redhead sighed. "I just...why evil?"

"Because I really don't have any other choices."

"Again you could have come talk to me. You should know better than anyone that my...our family is accepting and would have welcomed you with open arms."

"And then what? We get to live together as sisters and share gossip all night in our pjs and talk about what boys we think are cute?" Kimila asked in a mockingly sweet tone. "Please."

"Yeah you've definitely been spending time with Shego," Kim muttered.

"Yes I have. And you know what? It's been fun! I mean _really_ fun! Do you have any idea what it's like to be able to just sit around and enjoy yourself and not have to worry about school or work or anything else like that? Oh, that's right, you don't."

"So basically you want to sit around and do nothing all day. Yep, definitely a Shego influence."

"Actually she does a lot more than you think. Daily training regiments, sparring sessions, keeping the henchmen on their toes and then of course there's listening to Drakken rant about his latest scheme. _That_ in itself is a full time job."

"Funny, always seemed to me like she never really paid attention," Kim remarked.

"Well you have to pay _some_ attention otherwise you miss your mocking window."

"So this is what you really want to do? Sit around with Shego and make fun of Drakken while helping him take over the world?"

Kimila seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yep, that's what I want to do."

"And there's no way I can talk you out of it?"

"Kim, let's be honest here. The world doesn't really need two of us on the same side."

"But it does!" Kim replied, throwing her arms up a bit. "Think of all the good we could accomplish! We could put all the world's major villains away for good in, like, a week."

"And then what?" Kimila countered. "We got to college, get some degree, and then have some normal, boring job? Sorry but that's not for me. And you know what? I don't think you want that kind of life either."

"Of course I do! I'd love to be able to settle down someday without having to worry about some wacko trying to take over the planet."

"Really?" Kimila asked, standing up and walked over to her. "Is that really what you want? Come on Kim, think about it for a second. Can you really see yourself in...say five or six years sitting behind a desk or whatever?"

"Well..." Kim said unsurely.

"Exactly! You can't! Much at you _say_ you want a normal life you secretly love fighting the bad guys and being the big hero. And don't try to tell me otherwise cause you know I'd know."

"Fine," the teen hero sighed, hanging her head. "Yes I enjoy doing this but I don't want to do it for the rest of my life. I mean do _you_ want to spend the rest of your life running from the law and trying to take over the world?"

"Well..." Kimila stalled in a prefect reflection of Kim's earlier action. "OK fine, no I don't, but for now I just want to enjoy myself. And what's wrong with that?"

"You're breaking the law."

"And you're defending it! Don't you see how perfect that is. It's kinda like a balance thing."

"So what...you're going to be some kind of living embodiment of all the negative thoughts and feelings I have?"

"I wouldn't exactly put it _that_ way but yeah something like that. Maybe more just living without all your inhibitions."

Kim brought her hand up to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose slightly.

"This whole thing's starting to give me a headache," she muttered.

"Yeah it is getting a little heavy handed," Kimila agreed. "Maybe I should be going."

"Wait!" Kim called out, grabbing her clone's arm to stop her.

Kimila spun around and raised a fist on instinct but quickly calmed herself down and lowered her hand.

"Alright, bit of advise, don't do that again," she warned.

"Fair enough," Kim accepted, letting her go. "There's just something I have to know. Are you and Shego..."

"Dating?" the cloned girl guessed.

"Yes."

"Well...we're working on it. It's not the easiest relationship to get off the ground considering how it started."

"And that she's a...she."

Kimila blinked before a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Oh I get it. It's not that I'm hooking up with a criminal that's bugging you but that it's a _female_ criminal."

Kim gasped and blushed a bit. "I-I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. Remember..." Kimila retorted, tapping the side of her head.

"It's not THAT!"

"Then you don't mind that I'm attracted to a girl?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean...it's SHEGO! How can you be attracted to HER?!"

"So...it's more a Shego thing than a lesbian thing?" the redhead asked, her smile growing bigger.

"It's the fact that its _Shego_!" Kim repeated. "You know the woman who spent years beating me up? And you _are_ me in some weirdo fashion."

"Yeah, a you who's been able to get a better perspective on Shego. It's not like it's anything new though, remember her time as Miss Go?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how well you two got along?"

"But she wasn't a criminal then."

"So we're back to the criminal thing then."

"Stop that!" Kim demanded.

"I'm just trying to get a understanding on what you're freaking about."

"I don't know! OK? I don't know! The _whole_ thing just kinda makes my skin crawl!"

"So don't think about it," Kimila advised, placing a hand on her hip.

"But if I fight you then every time I see you two together I'll _have_ to think about it."

"Just like every time I see you and Ron together I'll have to think about _that_. So I think we're pretty even on that front."

"We are so _not_ even!" Kim insisted.

"Whatever."

Kim rubbed her temples as she tried to get use to Kimila's relaxed attitude.

"Alright fine, we'll leave that alone for now. Just answer me one more thing," she requested.

"Shoot."

"Given that you and Shego are...working together, why on Earth are you staying with Drakken?! I mean you two could easily go out and take over the world yourselves."

"You know I asked her that same question myself," Kimila quipped.

"And?"

"Shego brought up a really good point. The process of taking over the world is a lot more fun than the actual result. I mean, if you sit down and think about it, controlling the whole world is a lot of work. First you gotta make sure there's no rebels that will try to over throw you, which there certainly will be. Then you've gotta assign generals to at least every continent, if not every country so right there you gotta find people who you can trust and won't stab you in the back so that _they_ can take over the world. Not to mention trying to figure out some kind of basic economy and living plan so that your most likely dissatisfied subjects either won't die off the in first couple of years from poverty or just kill each other outright in thousands of riots."

"Wow," Kim mumbled, trying to take it all in.

"Exactly. So given all that we've decided to let Drakken and the others worry about trying to take over the world. And if he does somehow, miraculously succeed then our plan is to find a nice topical island somewhere and just live out the remainder of our days there. Actually that might be end all plan even if he _doesn't_ take over the world."

"But I thought you didn't want to live a boring, peaceful life?" Kim asked with a smirk of her own.

"Well not right _now_ but eventually it'd be nice to settle down."

"Which is exactly what I want."

"Right. We're just doing it from opposite sides of the law."

"Which brings us back to the original problem; how I'm suppose to fight you? I mean beyond just knowing all my fighting moves, it'd be like fighting...a sister or something."

"You fight with the Tweebs all the time."

"That's different that's...family fighting. No where near the same as villain fighting."

"You can consider me the black sheep of the family it if helps."

"Not sure it will, but thanks."

"No big," Kimila waved off. "Now if we're done, I should probably get back to the lair before Drakken realizes I took his hover car."

"Already stealing, are you?" Kim asked with a crooked smile despite herself.

"Actually I already did that awhile ago. Had to get a wardrobe from somewhere."

"So that was _you_ robbing all those Club Bananas?"

"Yep."

"Wow and here I thought that was Camille again."

"Nope that was me. And while this has been fun and cathartic, I really need to get going. See ya!" Kimila said with a two fingered salute before she started to walk way.

"Whoa! What makes you think I'll just let you go?!" Kim demanded.

The other redhead stopped and half turned to look rather playfully at her.

"Cause I really doubt you're up to fighting me just yet. But still, if you really want to..." she teased as she turned fully around and assumed a fighting position.

Kim stared at her for a few seconds and sized her up. She recognized the fighting stance as one she used dozens of times before, so she knew exactly the kinds of moves her opponent would make. The problem was, Kimila _knew_ she knew and would no doubt take the proper messures to fight her off. So basically it all came down to the fact that her clone was right, she really _wasn't_ ready to fight her just yet.

"Fine," Kim sighed. "Just go. But you know..."

"'The next time we meet we'll be enemies'," Kimila droned. "I got it."

Kim smirked. "Actually I was gonna say 'I'll be ready for you'."

Kimila returned the smirk. "That makes two of us."

They continued to stare at each other a moment longer before Kimila quickly turned and ran for the heavy patch of trees. Every instinct in Kim's body told her to go after her, but she was able to hold herself back. She had a feeling their paths would cross again soon enough and then she could see if she would be a match for...well herself really. It was an odd idea that she actually found herself looking forward to. But that would be for later, for now she was ready to get back to the car, and more importantly Ron, and go home. Right as she turned to leave, however, she saw Ron walking up the pathway towards her.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought with a smile. Aloud she called out to him while waving her hand. "Ron!"

"KP!" he cried out cheerfully as he ran towards her. "So what happened?"

"Pretty much what I thought was going to happen."

"So then it's an evil clone situation?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"So...then there's going to be an evil clone of your working together with Shego and Drakken?" Ron asked, mostly musing to himself. When he realized what that meant he started to breath heavily from panic. "Oh man KP what are we gonna do?!"

"First of all, you're going to calm down," she said gently, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Secondly, _I'm_ going to have to learn how to fight against my own shadow."

"Suppose you could always get Wade to build some crazy Kim style fighting robot," Ron suggested.

"Maybe, but it seems to me there are one too many Kims running around as it is."

"Well I'm under the belief that you can _never_ have too many Kims."

She stared blankly at him for a second. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or freaked by the remark."

"Well I as going for romantic so I'm hoping flattered."

"Flattered it is then," she agreed as she leaned closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close in a warm, relaxing hug.

"So if that fighting bot's out of the question, what else can we do?" he asked after a few seconds.

"That will depend on you," she remarked.

"Me? How's it depend on me?"

"Because I think it's about time for a remake of Potential Boy. This time with a much more believable plot."

"Oookay, so what you're saying is...?"

"You're going to learn how to beat me!" she proclaimed.

There was an awkward moment of silence as they both processed what she had just said.

"Thinking of rephrasing that," she muttered.

"Yeah I think you should," he agreed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Well folks there you have it, another chapter down and both the primary couples more or less worked out. Seems like smooth sailing from here on out, right?

Kevin Spacey Lex Luthor: WROOOOOONNG!!!!

Oh jeez! Alright, alright so being that one of the couples are villains it won't be TOO smooth sailing but we can all take comfort in the fact that Shego and Kimila's major problems are done with, yes?

Senator Ted Stevens: NO!

Gah! Fine, there are still some problems they have left to face. Once major one that will make itself know by next chapter. Of course I won't say what that is as it would ruin the surprise but...well let's just remember who made Kimila. And when's the last time one of Drakken's projects was completely bug free? So yes something will happen. Something...torrid. Muwahahahaha haha!!!

See ya then.


	5. Trouble In Paradise

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**All I Really Want**

**Chapter 5: Trouble In Paradise**

Ron panted heavily as he stared at Kim. Ever since her meeting with Kimila two weeks ago she had been dedicated to her idea of training him so that he could stand a better chance against her evil clone. That of course meant that most of their free time together was spent going over blocks and holds and counter moves for hours at a time. Normally the idea of rolling around on the floor with his hot girlfriend was something he'd look forward too but not when it meant avoiding getting a fist or a foot to the face. Still he was amazed to find that he actually _was_ improving and it was getting easier to fight Kim off. He still thought it was a rather weird idea and one he wasn't totally comfortable with, but he knew that it was a necessary evil.

His head snapped back to avoid another right cross from Kim then he brought down his right hand to block her left that was coming up for a follow up punch. He grabbed her wrist then quickly spun around so he could hook his free arm under her shoulder and flip her over him. Kim was able to control her fall so that she landed perfectly on her feet then ducked down and went for a leg sweep which Ron easily jumped over. He then rushed forward and tried to land his own right cross on her, but she caught the fist with one hand and before he could react her other hand shot out to latch onto his wrist. As he struggled to get free, Kim swung her foot upwards in a high kick which caused Ron to let out a high pitched scream as he titled his head backwards to just barely avoid the blow. Before he could react to the rather vicious attack, Kim jumped over him while still holding onto his arms, causing them to bend backwards a bit. He winced in pain but didn't get to dwell on it long as Kim kicked him in the back with both her feet right as she let go of his wrists, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Uh...Kim? Don't you think that was a bit rough?" he asked as he picked himself up and stretched his sore shoulders.

Her only response was to charge him again and unleash another flurry of punches. Ron let out a paniced yelp before he backed away from her while dodging and blocking her punches. All the while he tried to reason with her, but it seemed like he just wasn't getting through. After avoiding a few more swings, he ducked low then stuck his left elbow out.

"Sorry about this KP," he whispered before launching himself upward.

He ran his outstretched elbow into Kim's abdomen which knocked the wind out of her while his weight pushed her down onto the floor. He then grabbed her wrists and held her legs down with the rest of his body as he tried to get through to her again.

"Kim! Kim come on!" he shouted.

Again it seemed like Kim wasn't listening as she continued to struggle against his grip. Eventually, she managed to wiggle one of her legs out from under his and kicked him in the side, causing him to loosen his grip. Pressing her advantage, she flipped them both over so that she was the one on top then held onto his collar as she reeled back a fist.

"Aaahhh!! KP don't!" Ron shouted, covering his face with his hands.

His panicked scream finally seemed to bring Kim out of her trance. She blinked a few times then look down at him in surprise and confusion.

"Ron? What's going on?" she asked.

"You're about to beat the crap out of me that's what's going on!" he informed her, sounding half scared, half annoyed.

"I was?" she asked again.

A look of horror crossed her face at the events of the last few minutes slowly cleared in her mind.

"Oh God Ron I'm so sorry!" she apologized, the hands that were so ready to throttle him seconds before now gently cupping his face. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"I _thought_ I did," he replied, calming down a bit. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she admitted, laying on top of him. "When we're really starting to get into it I guess I kinda...went on automatic. I mean honestly I didn't even see you I saw...Shego."

"Shego?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. There's still a part of me that's just still mad at her. I mean...this whole thing we're doing here is because of her. I guess when you started to block all my attacks I thought I was fighting her and went into my usual mission mode."

"So you're comparing me to Shego?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kim let her hands slip from his face onto the floor so she could lift herself up and smile down at him.

"Well it definitely means you're getting better, because you put me on the defensive. And considering who you're going to have to fight then I'd say it's a good thing. Plus," she continued in a more sultry tone, "I can't really argue with how we ended up after this session."

It took those words to actually make Ron realize how they _had_ ended up. Specifically with Kim practically straddling him as they laid down on her bedroom floor. He also noticed that one of the straps to her tank top had fallen past her shoulder and that it was hanging down rather low in her current position. He swallowed nervously as he willed himself not to take a peak but it that seemed to be harder than he thought. Right as his eyes were about to down past her low hanging shirt, she spoked up and snapped him out of his lustful daze.

"Uh Ron, your hand is on my hip," she remarked.

He let out another panicked scream as he thought he blew rather intimate moment with is wandering hands.

"Sorry, sorry KP I'll just move it and it'll be fine," he stammered.

"Actually, I kinda like it," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The last word was spoken softly as she started to lower herself again. She closed her eyes and parted her lips in preparation while Ron squeezed her tighter and copied her actions. Their lips drew steadily closer and closer, so much so that they could feel the other's hot breath on their faces. They trembled a bit in anticipation, knowing that any second now they would be locked in passionate embrace. Any second...

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" her father's voice echoed from downstairs.

The stern and sudden warning jolted them back to reality so hard it actually caused Kim to jump off of Ron. They both sat up on the floor and looked at each other a bit in panic as they realized what had been said.

"Was that...?" Ron started.

"My dad," Kim nodded.

"And all three names."

"Yeah."

"That's not good."

"Nope."

"You and Ronald get down here right _now_ little missy!" Mr. Dr. Possible called again.

"'Ronald'?" Ron repeated. "_So_ not good."

Kim nodded blankly as she stood up and then helped him to his feet. They straightened themselves out as best they could before practically flying down the stairs to run face first into an angry looking James Possible and a concerned, yet stern, Ann Possible. As the two teenagers stood before them, James studied his daughter very carefully and found he didn't like the way her clothes and hair looked completely tussled. Nor did he like the fact that they were both breathing heavily and sweating slightly.

"And just _what_ where you two doing up there, Ronald?" he asked sternly as he glared almost hatefully at Ron.

"Well...you see...Mr. Dr. P, it's not...what you think. Really," Ron tried to explain, as talks of black holes started to creep into his mind.

"And what _is_ it that I'm thinking?" James asked again.

"Dad, Ron and I were just training," Kim spoke up, slightly annoyed.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Dad!" she shouted as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Honey I think they mean actual training. For their missions," Ann corrected, laying a calming hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I...suppose. Still they made an awful lot of suspicious noises up there..." James remarked, still staring pointedly at Ron.

"That's kinda what happens when you train Dad," Kim quipped.

"Don't start that sass mouth with me young lady."

"What I _think_ your father is trying to get to is, we just want to know _why_ you two have been training so hard for the last few days?" Ann asked.

Kim looked nervously between her parents. She knew this probably didn't help dissuade the implications of what her father at least _thought_ she and Ron had been doing, but the truth was she still hadn't told them about Kimila and really wasn't sure _how_ to do it. Still she figured she might as well try since that conversation would be far less disturbing than this one. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then started.

"We've been training so hard because..." she faltered as she tried to find the right words. "Well you remember Shego, right?"

"That pale woman that's always helping Drakken and stole the Kepler?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, I remember her quiet well."

"Wasn't she also the one that stayed here after her personality was changed by that...Attitudinator thing?" Ann questioned.

"Yeah that was her," Kim nodded. "Well a little awhile ago she...kinda...sorta...had me cloned."

The Possible parents gasped in shock at that remark.

"Why would she do something like that?" Ann demanded.

Kim was quiet for a second, not really sure if she wanted to tell them the _whole_ truth just yet.

"I...I guess because she and Drakken thought it'd make them an unbeatable team," she explained.

There, that wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Well this is certainly...interesting," Ann remarked as she tried to take the news in. "So...that would mean we have another daughter out there that's...evil?"

"Unfortunately," Kim sighed. "I tried to talk her out of it, I really did, but she seems pretty committed.

"Well," James spoke up after a moment, "at least she's just helping a mad scientist try to take over the world and not out with some boy."

"Yeah I don't think boys are really going to be much of a problem," Ron quipped, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Kim.

"Ixnay on the esbian-lay," she muttered.

"Or maybe you should just tell us about the 'esbian-lay' thing," Ann stated.

Kim and Ron both looked at her in shock.

"You shouldn't be surprised Kimmie, I _was_ the one that taught you pig Latin after all," she explained. "Now, what's this about a lesbian?"

Kim sighed, knowing there was no turning back now.

"It's kinda like this..." she started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within Drakken's liar, Kimila and Shego sat together in their newly "acquired" love seat. They had placed it in Drakken's main lab so that they would have a comfortable place to sit while they had to endure his ramblings about his latest "genius" and "foolproof" plan. The only stipulation he had with the seat is that they not do anything "physical" while he was trying to explain those details or just when he was around in general. Of course this only spurred them on and they would either engage in tickle fights or in many cases full on making out. Their sessions would usually stop when they started to bust out laughing as Drakken freaked when he caught them. Lately though, he had taken to just spraying them with water from a squirt bottle like an owner trying to wrangle frisky dogs. That would come to a stop soon enough if either of them had anything to say about it.

Currently though, they were content to just lean against each other while Drakken sat at the computer console and muttered something as he searched through the net. Shego had one leg dangling lazily over an arm of the chair as she filed the tips of her gloves while Kimila browsed through the latest copy of "Villains Monthly" for tips on how to improve her "bad girl" image. So far a lot of it consisted of a smaller, tighter costume that showed off a lot of skin and cleavage. She wasn't sure she was _quite_ ready for that yet.

Unfortunately, their quite little moment was ruined when Drakken suddenly sprang from his chair with an enthusiastic shout.

"Aha! I've done it!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Finally solved the sudoku puzzle, have you?" Shego deadpaned, not looking up from her nailfile.

Drakken glared at her with a growl. "I'll have you know I finished that quite awhile ago. What I was referring to is that I've found the perfect piece I'll need to start my greatest plan ever!"

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that," Kimila remarked, looking up from her magazine and earning a snicker from Shego.

He ignored them both and continued on with his favorite part of being an mad scientist: explaining his brilliant plan.

"You see," he said as he started pacing, "I've recently discovered a top secret project called the 'Neural Accelerator'. With it I can boost the power of my own already ingenious mind to unimaginable levels!"

"So what, you'll be able to win 'Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader'?" Shego quipped.

"Zip it!" he warned, shaking a fist.

She made the "whatever" gesture with her hands then motioned for him to continue, even though she went back to her filing. He let out another soft growl but continued anyway.

"As I was saying," he muttered. "With the Neural Accelerator I can speed up the electrical impulses in my brain and think a thousand times faster than before. That in turn will help me over come the flaws in one of my recent plans so that not even Kim Possible will be able to defeat me!"

"Wait for it," Kimila whispered to Shego.

"And with her out of the way I will _finally_ be able to accomplish my dream of world domination and be ruler of everything!" Drakken proclaimed as he threw his hands up in excitement before bursting out into his usual evil laugh.

"Thank you and good night."

The simple, yet deviant, statement caused Drakken to stop laughing and fix his anger glare on to his second, but equally as lippy, sidekick. She just smirked at him and shrugged her shoulders before going back to the article "Leather Outfits: Dos and Don'ts".

"Seriously, would it hurt either of you to show just a _little_ excitement?" he pleaded pathetically.

"Whoo," Kimila droned

"Hoo," Shego finished.

"Fine don't show any excitement, see if I care!" Drakken moaned as he spun around and crossed is arms over his chest in huff.

After a second he looked over his shoulder to find the two still sitting there casually. He dropped his arms and balled his hands into fists as he ground his teeth together. Finally he spun around and stared daggers into them.

"Aren't you two suppose to doing something right now?!" he spat.

"Well we would but you said not to do that out here," Shego replied with a smirk.

"Not that! I meant getting everything ready so we can go steal the Neural Accelerator!"

"Alright, alright. We're going, we're going," Kimila said as she marked her place in the magazine and stood up.

Shego caught herself before she could fall back into the seat due to the redhead's sudden movement, then pushed forward and propelled herself off of it. She landed perfectly, and almost silently, on her feet then slipped the nail file back into her ankle pouch. Kimila walked by and gave her a quick, playful smack on the butt while she was still bent over, causing Shego to shoot straight up. The smirk she caught on the girl's face made her give one of her own before briskly walking after her to try and pay her back for that little surprise. A round of giggles came from the hallway as the two disappeared and left Drakken alone to wonder again if making a clone of Kim Possible was really worth all this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and that's about where we stand now," Kim sighed as she finished.

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible stood in silence as they tried to take in all of what their daughter had just told them.

"So...this Shego woman is in love with you?" James asked.

"Yes," Kim simply answered.

"But you don't feel that way back?" Ann wondered.

"No."

"So her way of dealing with that was to make a clone of you?" James spoke again.

"Yes."

"One who seems to be perfectly happy working for Drakken and may like Shego in that way," Ann summarized.

"Yes," Kim nodded.

The two elder Possibles nodded as well, looking rather sagely as they did so. It was times like this that Kim was truly amazed and grateful that she had parents who could accept and deal with all the craziness in her life.

"Well, I'm not really fond of the idea of her shacking up with some woman," James muttered in the same tone he would if Kim had gone to live with Ron right away.

"Or that fact that she's helping someone try to take over the world," Ann pointed out.

"Yes that doesn't sit well either."

"Unfortunately, she seems pretty set on the idea," Kim spoke up.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ann asked.

"Yep. That's actually where I found out how she felt about Shego and the whole hero/villain thing. Believe me I tried everything I could to convince her to come here but...it just didn't work."

"Yeah you know how KP can be when she sets her mind to something and it looks like her clone's no different," Ron piped in.

Kim turned her head to glare at him. "No I _don't_ know how I can be when I set my mind to something. Maybe you should explain it to me Ron."

Ron fidgeted and stammered nervously as he tried to think of some way to get his foot out of his mouth and more importantly keep Kim from hurting him. Thankfully, he was saved by the musical beep of the Kimmunicator. Kim continued to glare at him for a second longer before lifting her arm and turning on the device.

_Thank God for Wade's great timing,_ Ron thought gratefully.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Break in at the Middleton Brain Development Research Center," Wade explained.

"Okay how many of these weird science centers do we _have_ in town, anyway?" Ron quipped.

"Oh quite a few actually, it's really quite amazing the amount of ground breaking research that goes on in this town. Of course none of them can compare to the breakthroughs we're making at the Space Center," James said as he puffed his chest out with pride.

The other three occupants of the room, as well as Wade from the Kimmunicator's screen, looked at him oddly for a moment.

"So anyway, Wade," Kim continued. "Is this center nearby?"

"Pulling up a map now," he replied.

"Please and thank you," she chirped then looked at Ron. "You remembered to bring your mission clothes, right?"

"Always do. Just let met get my backpack from your room," he said.

"I think Ronald should change down here," James stated sternly.

"Which is _exactly_ what I was going to do just as soon as I got my pack," the blonde boy chuckled uneasily.

"I just thought I'd remind you."

Kim shook her head a bit at her constantly overprotective father and vowed silently never to be that way to any of _her_ children. She then turned and was about to climb back up the steps into her room when her mother stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to look at the elder red head and saw a look of worry and concern that surprised her.

"Kim if this is...her," Ann spoke softly, "then please be careful."

"I always am Mom," Kim replied, knowing that was really only a half truth.

"I know, but this situation is...awkward. If what you say is true then she's as much my daughter as you are and I don't like to see my family fighting."

"I don't like it either, but it just seems like it's the way it has to be. But I'll be careful and I'll try not to hurt her too much."

"Then I guess that's all I can ask for now. I suppose you better get going."

Kim nodded then started to move back towards the stairs again but then stopped and quickly spun around to give her mother a hug. Ann was caught off guard a bit, but returned the embrace a second later. They broke apart soon after and Kim finally made it up to her room, trying to shake the lingering doubts as she started to gather up her mission gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normally, work at the Middle Brain Development Research Center stops at 5:00 PM. There are a few exceptions every now and then where some of the scientists get too caught up in their work and stay over into the late hours of the night, but they are rare. The uniformed men stumbling around the main lab, however, were certainly _not_ scientists staying late to work on a project for the betterment of mankind. They were, in fact, the henchmen of Dr. Drakken looking for the Center's latest break through to help him with newest plan for world domination. Their efforts were delayed by the fact that the scientists failed to label all their projects in big, obvious letters and not a one of them had any clues what this "Neural Accelerator" looked like. So they resorted to their old tactics of basically tearing apart the place until they found something that looked like it should be a Neural Accelerator.

That is, of course, until another familiar event occurred.

"You know, you guys could be a little more considerate and do this earlier. It is a school night after all," a voice behind them joked.

They all towards the source of the voice and, not surprisingly, found a red headed girl in a purple and black outfit standing by one of the entrances.

"Kim Possible!" of them the henchmen cried out.

"And Ron Stoppable," Ron announced himself as he appeared next to Kim.

The henchmen looked among themselves in confusion.

"Oh come on!" Ron moaned. "They guy who's always with her?! You know, sidekick? Has the pet the usually helps in saving the day? Currently dating Kim Possible?"

"You?" another of the uniform men scoffed. "Like _that's_ possible."

"Like my family says, 'Anything's possible for a Possible'," Kim said with a smile as she spared a quick glance at Ron.

"Whatever," the lead henchman muttered. "So you guys ready for this?"

"I thought we didn't have to do this anymore?" one of the others questioned.

"Yeah isn't that why Drakken made that Kim clone in the first place?"

"I heard it was cause Shego a Kim of her own to...you know..." another henchmen remarked as he made a pumping motion with his fist.

"Oooh riiiight."

"Excuse me!" Kim called out, her face flush. "Are we gonna do this or not?!"

"I guess we're gonna have to," the lead one sighed. "Come on guys, let's just get this over with."

The rest of the group nodded then charged the two teen heroes at the same time. Just as they reached the duo, they broke off into two separate groups with one going after Kim and the other going after Ron. Kim steadied herself as one of the men coming at her took the lead and right as he was about to throw a punch, she leapt into the air and flipped around so she could grab onto both his shoulders. Using the momentum of her fall, she tossed the henchman over herself and sent him flying across the room where his head crashed into one of the metal cabinets and knocked him out cold.

The other three henchmen looked at each other for a moment as if to see who would try next. A second later one of them shrugged and tried to strike Kim while she was still crouched on the ground. She jerked to the left to avoid the sloppy punch then jolted upwards to slam her elbow into his stomach. She followed it up with an upper cut that floored the larger man. She looked at the remaining two and smirked a bit as she gestured them forward with two fingers. They each gave a slight sigh before they rushed forward as well. Kim again leapt into the air and this time preformed a double spin kick that caught them both on the chins and knocked them out as well. When she landed she flipped her hair back with a satisfied smile.

The group that headed for Ron figured they had picked the easier of the two. Therefore it came to a great surprise to the lead henchmen when Ron actually blocked the punch he threw. It was even more surprising when Ron used his force against him to throw him into the nearby wall with a quick turn. Ron just gave a smug smirk as the other three stood there dumbfounded. It quickly faded, however, when two of them charged him at the same time. He let out a much more in character panicked scream before ducking beneath the two large men. This actually turned out to be the best strategy as they collided with each other and cracked their heads together with such force that it knocked them both out. Ron rolled out from under them in the nick of time but once he stood up he came face-to-face with the fourth henchmen. As he started to raise his hands to try and choke Ron, the blonde boy acted on instinct and brought his foot up to kick his opponent in a very sensitive spot. The uniformed man double over as he grabbed the pained area and stared at Ron for a second.

"You win," he said in a high pitched voice before falling over.

Before Kim and Ron could enjoy their apparent victory, they were drawn by the sounds of voices and looked to see two new figures standing in a doorway on the opposite end of the room. Unlike the other, almost faceless, drones in Drakken's personal army these two they were very, _very_ familiar with.

"Wow, eight henchmen taken down in less than a minute," Kimila remarked sardonically. "I think that's a new record."

"You know what?" Shego replied, sounding equally sarcastic, "I think you're right. Course that's not really much of an achievement given that they're just henchmen."

"Yeah Drakken doesn't really hire the best people out there, does he?"

"Well that's what happens when you try to get the discount rate from Jack Hench. Heaven forbid he actually spring for some competent help."

"I thought that's why he had us around?"

"True," Shego smirked then looked back at Kim and Ron. "So ready to show Princess and the buffoon what a real challenge is like?"

"Please and thank you," Kimila said, staring pointedly at Kim before turning back to Shego. "But please, after you."

"Oh no, after you I insist."

"Well...if you insist..."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Could we possibly do this today?"

Both villains glanced over, surprised at the way Kim stood waiting, tapping her foot on the floor. It was Shego, however, who recovered first.

"What, this keeping you from some vital appointment or something, Kimmie? Because I've never known you to wanna get beaten by me so damn quickly before."  
Smirking, Kim glanced across at Kimila and then smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm just being considerate. After all, these gentlemen," she kicked one of the groaning henchmen. "have kinda suggested you may have had your own... business to take care of."

"They did?" Ron blinked. "Oh... is that why they were late?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kimila asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you know... apparently everyone thinks that Shego made a Kim clone so she could," Kim pumped her fist up and down, grinning evilly. "Of course, they just _think_ that... considering I know the truth, I gotta ask if _our_ little meeting here interrupted anything?"

For the first time she should recall, Kim saw Shego blush faintly, quickly followed by her clone. But just as quickly as she'd blushed, Shego rallied wonderfully and lit her hands.

"Nothing we can't get back to if we hurry... which shouldn't be too hard, Kimmie."

"Me first," Kimila remarked just before charging forward.

Mid way through her spirit she leapt into the air and positioned herself to preformed a devestating drop kick on Kim. Unfortunately, the other red head jump out of the way of the attack and tried to counter with a kick of her own, but Kimila caught her foot and swung her around to send her flying across the room. Kim rolled with the momentum then bounced back to her feet once she had it under control. The second she did though, Kimila was on top of her and the two began a series of blocking and dodging the others attacks.

"Kim!" Ron cried out as he started to run to help his girlfriend.

A tap on the shoulder stopped him and when he turned around he came face-to-face with a grinning Shego, still with one hand lit up.

"AAAHHHH! Shego!" he screamed.

"Hi!" Shego remarked before she let loose with a blast of plasma.

Ron ducked just in time for the blast to sail harmlessly over his head, then reached out and grabbed one of Shego's ankles. He gave it a hard yank that sent her crashing the floor. He then jumped to his feet and started taking off for anywhere but right there.

"Oh you'll pay for that," Shego growled before lifting herself up.

She lit up her hands again and gave chase, throwing bits of black and green plasma as she stalked the blonde boy around the laboratory. She smirked as she finally cornered him against one of the walls and walked slowly towards her, taking great pleasure in the terrified look on his face.

"Wait! You can't do this!" he cried out.

"Oh yes I can," she remarked, raising one of her glowing hands.

"Okay fine you can, but don't you think it's a little cheap to do it like this? I mean, Kim's been teaching me some mad fu skills and I've gotten pretty good."

Shego snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"Well you'll never know if you just shoot me with plasma. Wouldn't you rather try and fight me hand-to-hand?"

She seemed to think if over for a few seconds then finally extinguished her flames and took a more traditional marital arts stand. Ron let out a small sigh of relief that he was sparred a rather toasty, and most likely, uncomfortable demise. The feeling lapsed, however, when he heard Shego's next words.

"Alright Stoppable, let's see what you got," she taunted.

He let out a slight groan when he realized that he'd actually have to _fight_ Shego now, but quickly pulled himself together and took a stance Kim told him would defend against hers. They stood still for a moment before Shego motioned with her fingers for him to come at her. Ron let out another sigh then sprang forward, hoping he really knew what he was doing. He launched forward with a quick jab that Shego easily caught with her right hand and used her left one to backhand him in the face. She then let him and go and jabbed him in the chest with such force that he fell backwards. She kicked her leg upwards, intent on bringing the heel down on his face, but he caught it mid attack and pushed her back again. She regained her balance early this time and tried to press another attack but Ron was already on his feet and started to block her attacks.

"OK, so you've learned a few new tricks," she admitted. "Still doesn't mean you can beat me."

"Yeah but at least I'm not barbequed," he quipped.

"Yet," Shego marked with a smirk.

While their fight continued on, across the room, Kim was engaged in a rather difficult fight of her own. Just as she had expected, Kimila matched her pretty much move-for-move. There were a few things that Shego had obviously taught her that caught the teen hero off guard, but she was quick to counter or return those hits. So as it was, they were stuck in a give and take battle with neither of them really gaining ground. Kim had just jumped over a sweep kick from Kimila and tried to land a hit on the other girl's face, but she caught it and flipped Kim over her shoulder. Kim landed on her feet and charged forward and went into a quick flurry of punches and kicks that were all blocked.

"You realize we could keep doing this all night with neither of us really coming out on top, right?" Kimila asked as she dodged another punch.

"We wouldn't have to if you'd just give up," Kim remarked as she ducked under a kick.

"Yeah like _that's_ gonna happen. I mean, would _you_ give up?"

"Not a chance," Kim said with a smirk.

"Exactly," Kimila returned with a smirk of her own.

The two redheads lunged at each other again and soon enough found themselves back in the block and attack pattern. Kim let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she ducked under another of Kimila's punches. She happened to glance over her clone's shoulder and noticed that Ron was having a bit of trouble handling Shego. At some point during the fight their hand-to-hand contest had turned back into Shego using him for target practice with Ron jumping from one foot to the other to avoid being hit. It reminded her of a scene from an old western where the bad guy would shoot at the floor to make some poor innocent person "dance". Well she wasn't about to let the person be her boyfriend. She reached out and grabbed onto Kimila's wrist then focused on Ron.

"Ron! Switch!" she called out.

Kim's cry caught _both_ Ron and Shego's attention, but Shego was the first to figure it out. She put out the flames around her hands and started to run towards the other two right as Kim swung Kimila around and practically launched her towards the other side of the room. Shego caught her with an outstretched arm and helped her keep her balance.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Kimila remarked.

"So go with Kimmie's idea?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then. Have fun."

"You too."

They gave each other a quick smirk before leaping towards their new opponents. Shego flared her hands up again as she landed in front of Kim, the smirk on her face growing just a bit more.

"Looks like it's you and me once again Princess," she taunted.

"Funny, I'd imagine you'd have problems fighting me given who your girlfriend is," Kim returned as she took a fighting stance.

"Yeah it's a little weird but we're able to work through it. Figure Stoppable will have the hardest time. By the way, I noticed you've been training him."

"Impressed?" the red head asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really. I _still_ don't get what you see in him."

"Why don't you have Kimila explain it to you?"

"I did," Shego remarked then shook her head. "I still don't get it."

"Then I guess you never will."

"Guess not. Oh well."

She gave a quick shrug before charging at Kim. The teen hero quickly ducked under the first plasma charged swipe then rolled away from the follow up attack. She brought her hands up to catch Shego's arms just past her wrists to avoid being burned but she winced a bit as she could still feel the heat. They both groaned as they struggled against the other with Shego just gaining the advantage do to her standing over Kim. That changed, however, when Kim shot one of her hands upwards to land a devestating uppercut to the pale green woman's jaw that snapped her head back and sent her reeling. She followed it up with a kick to Shego's stomach that would have knocked to her to the ground had she not preformed a back flip that caused her to land on her feet. She let out a soft growl before sending a volley of plasma blasts Kim's way.

Unlike Ron, Kim was able to dodge them effortlessly as she slowly made her way over to Shego. She lashed out with her foot for another kick, but the older woman caught it and turned her around so that Kim landed on her face when she hit the floor. She moaned softly from the pain but recovered just in time to roll out of the way of a plasma charged punch. Shego grunted as she tried to pull her hand out of the hole she just made in the floor.

"Allow me," Kim said just before hitting Shego's jaw.

The punch was effective enough to dislodge the villainess. She rubbed her now sore jaw while she glared at the red head.

"Thanks," she muttered, lighting up her hands again. "Let me return the favor!"

She lunged at Kim again and the two entered another round of fighting. As they continued their battle, the two supposed combatants on the other side of the room had yet to even begin theirs. That was mostly due to Ron being unable to get past the face of the girl who was glaring at him. He knew that is really wasn't Kim and was just some evil clone that Shego had made so she'd have someone to do...private things with but still, looking at her now he just couldn't help but think of her as Kim. Even now the glare she was giving him that was suppose to intimidate him really just reminded him of times when he did something to make Kim mad and he felt like he should apologize. Of course then he remembered the evil clone part and snapped out of that. Still, he just wasn't sure how or even _if_ he could attack her.

"So?" Kimila finally asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"So what?" he asked back.

"Are you going to do anything or just stand there like an idiot all day?"

"Well...see...I just _can't_ fight you. You look so much like Kim and I just...can't."

"Aaaww, that's so sweet," she remarked in a pseudo touched voice as she held her hands together. "Thankfully I don't have that same problem."

With that she charged him and struck out with a right cross. To both their surprises, the instinct Kim had instilled in Ron kicked in and at the last second he harmlessly caught her fist. They blinked for a second and stared at each other.

"Well hey look at that! I blocked it!" Ron exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah you did," Kimila said, trying to mask the surprise in her voice. "But can you block this?!"

Her question was quickly followed by a side kick to Ron's face that knocked him to the floor. As he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, he just barely noticed that Kimila was coming at him again. Without thinking he lashed out with his foot and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stop and double over. He sprung back to his feet in a state of panic.

"I didn't mean to do that!" he shouted. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be," she growled before she tackled him.

They rolled along the floor a few feet before they came to a stop with Kimila on top of Ron with her fist positioned for another hit. Before she could though, he kicked his feet up and knocked her off him. She stuck her hands out and bounced off the floor to do a midair flip and land on her feet then spun around and glared at Ron again.

"Looks like Kimmie's given you some good training," she said.

"Well you know that and the whole Mystical Monkey thing," he explained.

"I thought you couldn't control that?"

"Yeah me neither, but I think I'm getting better at it."

"Good then this won't be as boring as I thought it would be."

She again leapt towards Ron with the intent to hit him, but again he successfully blocked her. She tried to confuse him with a flurry of punches and kicks but apparently Kim did a _really_ good job of training him. Adding to the problem was the fact that the longer they fought the more frustrated she became and the more sloppy her attacks were. She finally broke away from him and tried to calm herself down.

_Alright, take some deep breaths and think this through,_ she told herself mentally. _Obviously Kim's been teaching Ron how to defend against _her_ style because she knew that's what _you_ would be using, and that's just what you're doing. So the solution is to do something neither of them would ever suspect. Just need to think of what that would be._

She mulled it over the for a few seconds and a wicked grin crossed her face as she thought of just what to do. She regained her composure for fear of tipping her hand then ran to run once again, only this time when she threw her hands out she cupped either side of his face. As surprised as he was by _that_ move, he was completely thrown for a loop when she pulled him in closer claimed his lips with hers in a heated kiss. He was confused and panicked at first but soon enough all the tension from the fight completely melted away. His arms went limp and his eyes rolled back in his head slightly as she pressed inward a bit.

Unfortunately, the kiss didn't go unnoticed by the pair's significant others.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, making no effort to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Kimila!" Shego screamed in a more horrified tone.

"Get your...slut of a girlfriend off my man!" Kim demanded of the other woman.

"Yeah I don't see Buffoon Boy doing much to pull away there!" Shego shot back.

They growled at each other before engaging in an intensified fight that looked more at home on the Jerry Springer show than in the middle of a top secret laboratory. Ron and Kimila failed to notice it as their kiss finally came to an end. Ron let out a slight whimper of disappointment but still kept dreamy, and rather goofy, smile on his face. As he opened his eyes and looked at the red head before him, however, he didn't see the happy smile Kim usually gave him after a kiss. Instead he saw a rather sadistic looking one staring back at him.

"Well that's not right," he mused in a far off voice.

His fears were confirmed when Kimila held onto his head more roughly then head butted him. He let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards, holding his throbbing head. He regained his focus just in time to see the redhead's fist come at him and strike his jaw. He fell to the floor again but this time to the surprise of himself as well as Kimila, he was able to catch himself before completely falling and springboard his way back up. As he stood still in shock, Kimila jumped up to preform a spin kick to knock him down again. He snapped out of his funk just in time to duck under the attack. When she landed, a sudden and powerful dizzy feeling came over Kimila and she stumbled a bit as she held her head. She really didn't know what happened, as she had never gotten _that_ dizzy before from doing such a simple move. She didn't have time to think about it either was Ron's fist came out of nowhere and hit her hard on the cheek. So hard in fact that she lost her balance and fell back on her butt.

Time seemed to freeze as the two stare at each other in completely shock. Not only for the fact that Ron had landed the punch, but also the fact that he actually threw it to begin with. He looked between the fallen redhead and his still clinched fist with a horrified expression on his face. He tried to apologize but all he could get out were a few stammered words and chocking sounds.

"You hit me," Kimila said softly as she rubbed her cheek.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Ron cried out desperately.

"You can't hit me, I'm a girl!"

"No! I...I...I..."

Ron didn't have a chance to even try to finish that sentence as Kimila tackled him to the ground again. She brought her hands together as she straddled him with the intent to smash his skull open. She was stopped, however, when Kim crashed into _her_ and knocked her off the blonde boy. He watched in concern/fascination as the two identical redheads rolled along the floor, yelling and clawing at each other.

"I've had dreams like this," he muttered to himself.

"Ready for it to be a nightmare?" a voice from behind him asked.

He looked up to see Shego towering over, her right hand glowing and raised to strike.

"AAAAHH!! Shego!" he screamed in terror.

Thankfully, he was saved from her when an alarm began to blare throughout the building accompanied with flashing red lights. Kimila stopped her attack as well which caused her to be kicked away by Kim. She ignored her double and looked over at Shego.

"What's going on?!" she screamed over the loud ringing.

"The alarm's going off! Doy!" Shego responded.

"I thought you cut the alarm!"

"I did! I don't know what happened."

Kimila's eyes widened when the answer came to her. "Rufus!"

"I was wondering where he went," Ron quipped.

"Yep, good old Rufus," Kim smirked at her clone. "Guess you didn't plan for everything. Which just goes to show, the clone will never be as good as the original."

"_So_ don't care," Kimila remarked before crouching down and sweep kicking Kim's legs out from under her.

Once that was done she ran over to Shego.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" she suggested.

"Good call!" Shego agreed.

They then took off running the way they came, leaving Kim, Ron and the semi conscious henchmen behind them. They knew Drakken wouldn't be happy about losing some of his "Army of Evil" but they really didn't care. They just wanted to get home and rest after this debacle of a mission and take some time to plan out how to deal with Team Possible for the next time. And of course their next plan would remember to factor in the stupid naked mole rat!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Shego and Kimila made it back to the lair the found Drakken eagerly waiting for them. His joyful expression quickly feel, however, when he saw that not only didn't they have the Neural Accelerator but none of the other henchmen were with them as well.

"What happened?!" he snarled.

"What do you _think_ happened?!" Shego snapped.

"Kim Possible?!"

They nodded and he let out a loud, frustrated scream as he threw his hands into the air.

"How could they have beaten you?! You're suppose to be my unbeatable fighting team!" he whined.

"Two things," Kimila said, holding up two fingers. "First was the fact that we completely forgot about Rufus and second was that Kim's been training Ron. And he's actually pretty good."

"Now is that a good fighter or good kisser?" Shego muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you that was just to gain the upper hand in the fight!"

"I don't know, looks like you're enjoying it a little too much for just distraction purposes."

"God how many times do I have to say I'm sorry! I told you I'm not interested in Ron at all," Kimila explained for what felt like the millionth time. Still she softened her expression and laid a gentle hand on Shego's arm. "The only person I'm really interested in happens to be pale green and female."

"Yeah?" Shego said unsurely as she glanced at the redhead from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," the younger woman smiled back.

"I thought I told both of you the personal stuff stays in the personal spaces of the lair. This is all business here," Drakken interrupted, breaking their tender moment.

They each glared at him at that, an action that made him flinch a bit and take a step back.

"You want us to talk about it in private? Fine, we'll talk about it in private," Kimila stated. "I was going to head to my room anyway."

"Oooh is that an invite," Shego purred saucily, as they started to leave the room.

"Not right now. I'm not feeling that good," she replied, holding a hand to her head. "I think kissing Ron _actually_ made me sick."

"I know it made me sick watching it."

"Well trust me it's not something I plan on doing again. Right now all I really want to do is sleep."

"Alright I guess I'll see you later then."

Kimila nodded absently as she walked towards her room. The dizziness from before returned and even seemed a little worse this time. She let out a sight moan as the light headed sensation started to wash over her. When she got to her room she leaned against the wall to support herself as she pressed the button to open the door. It took her a second to pry herself from the wall and stumble into the room. She smashed the "Close" button and continued to stagger forward into the bedroom. The last thing she really remembered for sure was trying to get out of her catsuit before collapsing onto the bed and everything going black.

The next thing she was aware of was something gently shaking her while saying her name. As the fog of sleep slowly began to clear she forced her eyes open and let them focus on the white and black blob above her. It took a moment for them to clear up enough to make her realize that blob was in fact...

"Shego?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you didn't answer the door after I rang the bell for about ten minutes I decided to come in and see if you were okay," Shego answered.

"Ten min...what?" Kimila asked as she sat up, a bit the dizziness still lingering. "What time is it?"

"About four."

"In the morning?"

"In the afternoon. Of the next day."

Kimila's eyes shot open and her head snapped towards Shego.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

Shego flinched a bit as she held her ears to keep them from bursting.

"Yeah, you've been really out of it. I tried to wake you earlier but you just slept right through it," she explained before a concerned look crossed her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I guess the fight just took more out of me than I thought. I mean the last thing I remember is trying to get out of my costume."

"Well...you got about half way there," Shego purred as her eyes focused on the unzipped part of Kimila's costume that revealed that she didn't in fact wear a bra underneath it.

"Hey!" the redhead squealed as she quickly zipped it back up. "No peeking! At least not yet."

"Spoilsport," the raven haired woman muttered. "Still are you sure you're fine? I mean you can take the day off if you need it."

"We get sick days?"

"Yep."

Kimila stared at her for a second. "Another one of those 'evil union' rules?"

"Okay first off all, 'evil union' is really kind of redundant and secondly, hell yeah we get sick days! Even if we didn't it's not like Drakken has the strength or courage to force either of us to come in."

"I guess. Still I think what I really need now is to get out and do something. Maybe I'll be able to work this feeling off," Kimila said as she threw back the covers and shivered a bit when the cold air hit her bare feet. "Well got my boots off I see."

"Right here," Shego mused as she held them up.

"I forgot, are you suppose to be my girlfriend or my mom?"

"Hey a good girlfriend's suppose to be a bit of both, right?"

"That's a little creepy," the redhead replied as she took the boots from her.

Shego stood up so Kimila could swing her feet over the side of the bed and slip her boots on. Once that was done she fastened the collar to her catsuit and stood up. She wavered for a moment and would have fallen back down had Shego not caught her.

"You're positive you don't want to stay in bed?" she asked again.

"Positive," Kimila insisted, sounding a bit annoyed. "Now can we just do this?"

Shego stared at her for a few seconds but then shrugged and motioned for her to go first. Kimila nodded and did just that with Shego trailing closely behind her. As they walked down the hallway, Shego noticed the Kimila was breathing rather hard and could see a trickle of sweat start to form on her forehead. She wanted to asked the younger woman again if she just wanted to rest but she already knew what the answer would be. Certainly seemed like she inherited Kimmie's stubbornness along with her good looks and fighting abilities.

It was when they reached the main lab through that she really got concerned. Drakken seemed like he was already ranting to one of the other henchmen that happened to be there and Shego knew from experience that there was very little in the world aside from one of her remarks that could stop Drakken when he was in full rant mode. So when he stopped mid sentence and stared at the now panting and coughing Kimila, she knew it wasn't good.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she looked her over.

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" she cried out before going into a coughing fit.

"Probably because of _that_," Shego pointed out.

"Yes that cough doesn't sound good. You should really have yourself looked at in the infirmary. No need to take the chance at getting the rest of us sick."

"You're all heart Doc," Kimila quipped then coughed again.

"Really I mean it. I want to make sure all my people are in perfect health, especially you two. I mean I do consider us an evil family and family has to look out for each other, right?"

"Yeah that's right and I appreciate it, but I-"

The sentence stopped when Kimila's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and stared to fall over. It was only because of Shego's quick reflexes that she was spared a rather nasty meeting between the metal floor and her head. Shego shook as hard as she dared to try to get her to wake up nothing seemed to working. She looked up at Drakken with panic stricken eyes and he stared back at her with an equal expression, not really sure what to do.

"Kimila!" Shego shouted in desperation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness was again the first thing Kimila was aware of followed soon by a steady peeping and the feeling of someone holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered opened and focused on someone above her. Once again the person turned out to be Shego with a worried expression on her face.

"Deja vu all over again," she muttered, giving a weak smile.

"Yeah, me waking you up seems to be a pattern, huh?" Shego tried her best to sound funny but she couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"It's not a bad one."

"Yeah."

"And in the place we first met too."

Shego blinked and gave her an odd look before it sank in.

"Oh right. Yeah I guess if you want to get technical about it the infirmary is the first place we _actually_ met."

"Yeah."

An uneasy silence then hung in the room.

"So what happened?" Kimila finally asked.

"We don't know yet. Drakken's looking into it."

"So my life might be in the hands of Dr. Drakken? Might as well just start on my headstone now."

"NO!"

They were both a little surprised by Shego's emotional outburst. When she regained her composure she squeezed Kimila's hand a little tighter and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't say that," she requested.

"I was just kidding," Kimila explained.

"I know but...not about that, alright?"

"Alright," the redhead nodded. "So any idea on when we might know?"

Shego shook her head.

"This kinda sucks doesn't it?"

"Not 'kinda', does. This _does_ suck. Big time."

"Well maybe it'll end up being nothing," Kimila tried to reassure her.

"Maybe but..." Shego sighed.

"But what?"

"I've never been one for false hope. Just never saw the point in believing in something when you knew it was hopeless."

"Wow, way to be inspiring," Kimila scoffed. "You know I think there are some cancer patients somewhere that might need a pep talk."

"OK I deserve that," Shego admitted. "I just...you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I just don't want to lose you."

"Hey," the redhead said softly as she squeezed Shego's hand, "you're not going to lose me. We'll figure something out. Trust me. It can't be that bad, right?"

"I'm afraid it's pretty bad," Drakken announced as he walked in the room.

"Way to ruin the moment Dr. Bringdown," Kimila remarked.

Shego didn't hear the remark as she was too busy focusing on what Drakken said and deciding whether or not she should break him now or wait til he finished his speech.

"How bad is 'pretty bad'?" she finally growled.

"Well...I..." he stammered, now a little nervous.

"Doc..." she warned, her hands starting to glow.

Drakken swallowed hard and began to hurriedly look through the sheet in his hands.

"There seems to be a problem with the cloning process," he informed her.

"I thought you said you fixed it?!"

"I said I fixed the cola problem, but cloning's still far from an exact science."

"So what _exactly_ is the problem?" she asked, now standing directly in front of him and hands fully charged.

"Well...um...you see...it's very..."

"DRAKKEN!"

"The accelerated aging caused her cells to become unstable!" he spat out in one breath.

"So fix them!"

"I can't."

She growled and controlled herself just enough to put out one hand as she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Why not?!" she screamed at him, her other hand still glowing and ready to strike.

"Because...I...um...don't know how," he admitted then closed his eyes and waited for death's sweet embrace.

When he was still alive a few seconds later he dared himself to open one eye and saw that Shego was still there and still holding him and still looking very, very angry. Her fist was shaking like she wanted to smash his skull right through the wall but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally she let him go then with a feral scream punched her hand through the wall right where his head had been a few seconds before. Counting his blessings, he quietly yet quickly, scooted away from her as she stood still and breathed heavily. When she finally pulled her fist out of the wall she turned towards him and continued to glare at him.

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do?!" she yelled.

"Well there's nothing _I_ can do but there are plenty of scientists out there working on cloning so I'm sure we can...persuade one of them to help us."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Shego muttered, seeming to calm down a bit. "Just get me a list of all the eggheads working on cloning and I'll round them up and-"

"No," Kimila spoke up, drawing both their attentions.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Shego asked, almost sounding betraying.

"Forcing a scientist to help me isn't the best way to go about this. There's not guarantee he'll fix the problem the right way or at all. No, I think there's another way to go about this."

"You're not suggesting..."

"I'm afraid I am."

"Oh come on!"

"You think I like this anymore than you do? But it's really the best way."

"What's the best way?! What are you two talking about?!" Drakken cried out as he looked between them.

"Doc, there's really only one person who can help me now," Kimila said ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat at his usual booth in Bueno Nacho and stared apprehensively as the envelop in his hand. All around his usual Naco platter try lay the remains of similar envelops all filled with letters of rejection. This was he very last chance and he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"KP I don't know if I can do this," he said aloud to his girlfriend.

Kim smiled and placed reassuring hand on his.

"Yes you can Ron. I mean there _has_ to be a college out there that will accept you," she said confidently.

"Have you _looked_ around at the table! I'm getting rejected by everyone where! Upperton and Lowerton U, UCLA, South Harmon Institute of Technology, even Middleton Community! Face it, no one wants the Ron Man."

"I do."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the remark and Kim flushed as she realized what she just said.

"Well...I...you know what I mean!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I know and I appreciate that, trust me. I just...it's really starting to get me down," he remarked as he lowered his head.

"Then don't let it. Maybe this last one will be the one that accepts you."

"Yeah but I don't even remember applying for this place."

"So where's it from?" she asked, craning her next to try and read the letter.

"Some place called 'College University'."

"That doesn't even sound real."

"Think it's another Drakken plot?"

"Maybe. Open it and find out."

Ron sighed then gave her a nod before tearing open the end of the envelope. He blew into it to puff it out a bit then turned it upside down and let the letter and pamphlets fall into his hands. Bracing himself for another rejection notice he unfolded the letter and began to scan over it. After a few seconds of silence he got a rather confused look on his face then dropped the letter and started flipping through the pamphlets.

"So?" Kim asked anxiously.

"I...I got accepted," he said in a far off voice, still browsing over the pamphlet.

"Ron that's great!" she cried out then leaned forward to give him a hug.

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?!" she chided him. "A second ago you're depressed that no one was taking you and now you don't like the one college that did?!"

"It just seems...really weird. Like even by _our_ standards," he tried to explained. "It says there are classes just for monkeys and lemurs and...there's even a class called Moneky Physics!"

"Ron," Kim sighed. "What have I told you about making things up on important stuff like this?"

"But I'm not making this up! Some of my choices of majors include 'Witch Hunter', 'Sandwich Repair' and...'Commie Bastard'?!"

"Oh it does not say that!" she scoffed as she yanked the paper from his hand. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned over it. "Oh my God it says that."

"I told you!"

"Well how was I-"

The Kimmunicator's four tone beep cut her off and she laid the paper on the table before answering.

"What's up Wade?" she asked.

"Got a video message on the site I think you'll want to see," Wade replied, sounding a bit freaked out.

"O...kay," she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know if it got to Wade.

Still, the boy genius pressed a button and his face was quickly replaced another one that was very, very familiar to her. It was one she saw everyday when she looked in the mirror but given that the Kimmunicator didn't have that function there was only one other person it could be:

"Kimila," Kim growled. "What does _she_ want."

Almost in response to her question the video began to play.

"Hey, it's me," she greeted rather plainly. "I know this going to sound odd and you probably won't believe me but...I need your help."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Well folks here is it, the penultimate chapter to this story. Yep the next one will be the last one. Don't worry though, if you check out my updated profile page here on FF.N you'll see that there's plenty of more stories to come from this universe. Just might take awhile for me to get to them cause I'll be busy bouncing back and fourth from my various other KP universes. Yes, you can expect lots of KP stuff from me in the future. The series might be over but by God the fandom will keep these characters alive! Just probably not in the way the creators intended. Oh well, it's too much fun to stop.

Oh and I have to give Beeftony more create as he was the one that gave me the idea for Kimila's cell to be unstable. I wasn't sure if I was going to use it at first but once I came up with some really good heart wrenching scenes I could make with the idea...well I just had to run with it. So be sure to come back next time to see how Kimila can survive her cells breaking down, how Shego deals with the potential loss of the first person she'd ever given a damn about, and how Kim and her family handle the whole sitch. Not the mention the very end bringing us all a surprise I'm sure no one thought that would see. Curious? Well then just have to come back next time.

See ya then!


	6. I'll Face Myself

I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?

All I Really Want

Chapter 6: I'll Face Myself

Kim stared in disbelief and shock at the face looking back at her from the Kimmunicator's screen. It wasn't the fact that it was her own face looking at her as she had gotten use to the idea of her evil clone Kimila running around. She didn't like it, but she was use to it. No, what surprised her was what the video her double had sent.

"Hey, it's me," she greeted rather plainly. "I know this going to sound odd and you probably won't believe me but...I need your help. Now before you say anything or roll your eyes hear me out."

There was a brief pause as if she expected Kim to say something. Like she actually _could_ say something to an opening like that.

"I assuming you're ready to listen now," Kimila went on and for the first time Kim picked up on the fact that her voice sounded...strained. "There's no easy way for me to say this I'll just come out an say it: I'm dying."

Both Kim and Ron gasped a bit.

"Yeah that was my reaction too," the other redhead remarked as if she heard them.

She tried to chuckle a bit but it turned into a rather nasty coughing fit that lasted nearly a minute. She let out a rather disgusting phlegmy sound at the end and looked at something off screen.

"Well that doesn't look good," she muttered then looked back up at the camera. "So here's the sitch. Apparently, 'evil genius' Drakken fixed the whole 'cola melting' problem but ended up creating a whole new one. Seems like the process he used to speed up my aging made my cells unstable and now they're breaking down. Don't ask me to explain it anymore than that cause...well I really don't understand it."

She gave a rather clueless shrug before continuing.

"In any case, the end result is, like I said, me dying. I'm not calling you to make amends or anything, I'm calling because I figure you know someone who might be able to help me. Drakken suggested DNAmy but honestly I'm afraid of waking up with a tail or cat ears or something weird like that."

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at the more than likely true joke.

"Plus I figured you were the only one I could really trust. So that's about it I guess. My life's in your hands. Again I know you probably don't believe me or you think this might be a trap and I don't blame you. Hell, it's probably make your life a whole lot easier if I wasn't around, right?"

Kim's eyes darted shamefully away from the screen as the thought _had _crossed her mind in the past few days. Of course if she knew something like _this_ would happen she'd never had thought that.

"Look don't start getting all mopey on me, I need you to focus," Kimila stated, again surprising Kim with how accurately she could anticipate her reactions. "I know my life probably doesn't mean that much to you but it does to me. More importantly it means a lot to Shego. I...I really don't know what she'll do if I die and quite honestly I'd rather not have you or Drakken or _anyone_ find out. So I'm just asking you, begging you, to come to the park tonight at 8:00. Same place we met before. Shego and I will be waiting for you there. We'll wait an hour and if you don't show up...well at the rate I'm going I don't know if I'll even _last_ an hour. But still I really, really hope you'll show up. My life's in your hands...sis."

The last statement completely caught Kim off guard as did the fact that the recorded image of Kimila seemed to be staring directly at her as she said it. She knew that it was most likely a ploy to play up on their somewhat strained familial connection, but damned if it wasn't working. As she stared back into the eyes that matched her she saw a sadness and desperation there that made her think that maybe Kimila _was_ telling the truth. If she was, it made for one extremely complicated sitch.

Kim was snapped out of her daze when the screen when blank and Kimila's face was quickly replaced by Wade's.

"So what do you think, Kim?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kim said as she shook her head. "Can you tell if she was lying or not?"

"Not from the video, but it sounded real."

"Yeah but that could just been an act."

"Uh..." Ron started to say something but quickly stopped.

Kim tossed him an annoyed glared.

"Something to say Ron?" she asked irritably.

"Just that...well I've seen you in some of the school plays and...well...nothing personal but you're not that good an actress," he explained, shrinking down into the booth a bit in fear of her response.

"'School play'?" she repeated, looking more confused than anything. "Ron I haven't been in one of those since middle school!"

"Yeah and I gotta say you're acting was a little weak."

"I could have improved since then!"

"Not by that much."

"Ron Stoppable you-"

"Uh guys?" Wade interrupted. "More pressing issue at hand?"

"You're right, you're right," Kim remarked as she looked back down at the Kimmunicator. "I just...don't know what to do."

"You're not going to help her?" both Ron and Wade asked in surprise.

"I...I..." she froze.

She honestly _didn't_ know what she wanted to do. She was ashamed to admit it, but Kimila was right, her life would be a lot easier without her clone running around and sullying her good name. While nothing _too_ bad had happened yet she had been getting some questions from the police lately about why they were getting reports that she was seen with Shego. They gave her rather suspicious looks when she explained it all but they gave her the benefit of the doubt. How long that would go on she wasn't sure.

But was it right to let someone die just to make your life easier? The answer to that was simple; no it wasn't. But did a clone really count as a person? Since human cloning was illegal there was no legal precedent for it, but the moral question was hard to answer. Especially when you happened to be so closely involved. And if she did let Kimila die would that be murder or suicide?

"Kim?" Ron asked softly as he placed a hand on top of hers. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I really don't know what to do." she answered as she squeezed his hand for strength.

"Well...I don't think anyone would hold it against you if you didn't help. Well except for Shego of course but she's kinda got a grudge against you already."

"Except for the fact that she's dating my clone."

"Oh yeah guess that does make it a little more complicated, huh? Wow she's probably will be ticked if you didn't help then."

"Not making this easier," she muttered.

"Oh sorry," he apologized then leaned in closer. "You know I'll support whatever decision you make."

"I know," she said as she smiled at him. "And I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Ah...well it's just...you know the sidekick/boyfriend thing," he stammered as he blushed a bit.

Kim's smile widened a bit as Ron acted like his usual lovingly goofy self. The smile quickly faded though when the gravity of the situation came back to her. She drew her hand away from his to rest her face in them as she thought it over some more. There was a long, still silence before she finally let out a sigh.

"I'm going to regret this," she muttered into her hands. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

She then ran her hands through her hair before bringing up her right arm again to look back at the Kimmunicator's screen. Thankfully Wade had been patient enough to wait for her.

"Wade, do we know of anyone who could help with this?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact we do," he answered cheerfully. "And it turns out we did a mission for them not too long ago so they still owe us."

"Good," she nodded. "Then get a hold of them and let them know what's going on while Ron and I get ready to meet up with Kimila and Shego."

"So you're really going through with this then?"

"What else can I do? I'm Kim Possible, saving people is what I do. Even if that person turns out to be my villainous clone."

Wade nodded. "Then I'll let you get to it. I'll get back to you with their reply."

"Please and thank you."

He was about to cut the connection when his finger paused over the button and he looked at direct at her.

"Kim?" he addressed.

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth I think you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks Wade."

He gave her a reassuring smile before the screen when black. Kim let out another sigh then rest her arm on the table where Ron's hand quickly found it's way back to hers.

"I say I gotta agree with Wade on this one," he said. "Like you said, you're Kim Possible and you help people, even if they are villains. And I gotta say that's one of the reasons I love you."

Kim's earlier smile returned even fuller than before as she leaned forward and gave him a quick and loving kiss.

"Thank you Ron," she said softly. "The fact that you're always here for me is one of the reasons I love you."

He blushed again and went back to stammering incoherently as Kim sat back down on her side of the booth. She truly did appreciate the fact that Ron was always there for her and she had a feeling that appreciation was going to sky rocket before the night was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a little before 8:00, the Sloth pulled into the parking lot of the park. As she got out of her car, Kim couldn't help but have a sense of deja vu about the whole thing. This time, however, she came not only dressed in her mission outfit but also brought Ron along with her in case it did turn out to be a trap. As they walked down the stone pathway, she again wished they there taking a loving stroll like the other couples around them, but the mission had to come first. Unfortunately, the seemed to be happening a lot lately. She resolved that when this was all straightened out that they would have to find some time just of themselves. No school work, no football practice, no cheerleading practice and most importantly no missions. Just some quality time for them to be alone. That's all she wanted.

She put those thoughts away for later as they came upon the bench where she had met Kimila before. This time there were two figures sitting on it and if anyone else had walked by they would have mistaken them for just another couple. A couple that probably came from some weird costume party, but a couple nonetheless that was enjoying the night air and each other's company. In reality though, Kimila was leaning against Shego's shoulder not to be close to her but to keep herself propped up while Shego held her to keep her from shaking. Kim could barely making it out, but she could hear Shego whispering some encouraging words to Kimila. The sheer emotion put into those words took Kim for a surprise and made her realize that they _weren't_ playing a trick on her. Much like herself, Shego was no where near that good an actress.

When they became aware of the teen hero's presence, both of them turned their heads too look at her, but it was clear that Kimila was having a harder time doing so. Still she managed to smirk as looked up at Kim.

"Toldja she'd come," she remarked before letting out a rather nasty cough.

"Looks like I owe you twenty bucks then," Shego tried to joke but it sounded forced. She then glared up at Kim. "So did you come to help or just watch her die and rub it in my face?"

Kim was taken aback by both the statement as well as the harshness of it.

"No I'm here to help," she reassured them both.

"Good, then we better get going," Shego insisted as she helped Kimila stand.

"Before we do that though there are a few conditions," Kim insisted.

Shego let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, what?"

"First off all I want to make sure that this isn't some kind of trap. That Drakken and his goons aren't going to jump out of the bushes the second I turn my back."

"Princess look at her," the older woman remarked, gesturing to the sickly looking redhead. "Do you _really_ think we'd go this far just ambush your sorry ass?"

"They kinda have a point there KP," Ron spoked up.

"Who's side are you on?" Kim asked as she glared at Ron. She then turned back to the two criminals. "Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that's it not a trap. But you're both still wanted felons so I want your word that once Kimila is better you'll turn yourselves in and let the police take you."

"You're just gonna trust us with that?" Shego asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Actually no," Kim remarked with a slight smirk. "That's why when she starts showing signs of improvement I'm going to call the police and have them standing by."

"Thought of everything, haven't you?" Kimila asked weakly. "But I agree to go along with it."

"Kimila," Shego asked unsurely.

"It's either this or let me die. Personally I'd rather spend a few nights in jail rather than be under ground, wouldn't you?"

Shego stared at for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah alright. We'll do it," she told Kim.

"Good," Kim nodded as well then took a step forward. "Do you need help getting her to the car?"

"No I can do it," the pale green woman insisted.

"Yeah and I can still walk that far at least," the other redhead agreed.

Kim sighed but just nodded and motioned for them to go first. As she and Ron followed them back through the park, she wondered once again if she was doing the right thing or not. Every time she started to waver, however, she would take a look at rather haggard looking Kimila and realize that it was in fact the right thing. No one died on her watch, that was one of her fundamental principles. It was especially true when that someone was in some way related to her. It was a strained connection but it was there. For better or worse Kimila was family and above all family didn't die. Not while she was around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Prometheus Institute is dedicated to helping the world through scientific discovery. They are the leader in many breakthroughs helped to shape modern life as we know it. Thankfully for Kim one of their current projects just happened to be the further advancement of cloning technology. Obviously none of it was human cloning, but she helped that they'd still be able to help anyway. As per her instructions, Wade had filled them in on what was going on so the second they arrived a team of specialists helped to get Kimila out of the door and onto a gurney to wheel her to one of the labs, with a _very_ insistent Shego following close behind them.

Once all the excitement died down, Kim was able to find the head of the department and calmly talk to him about the situation.

"Thanks again for helping out Professor Hamliton," she said as she and Ron walked down the hallway beside him.

"Oh it's a pleasure Miss Possible," the grey bearded scientist replied as he adjusted his glasses. "After the way you helped bring in some of experiments that got loose this was the least I could do."

"It was no big," she waved modestly. "Just make sure to keep plenty of kibble around, that seems to keep them happy. They really seemed to like that Kibbles N' Bit stuff."

"Yes we've been feeding it to them regularly and they do seem much more docile now."

"Kinda like someone else I know after they get done eating," Kim quipped as she gave a sideways glance to Ron.

"I do have some...concerns about the kind of people you're asking me to help though," Prof. Hamliton spoke up, drawing Kim's attention.

"I know, believe me I know," she sighed. "But I think they'll be on their best behavior while they're here. In fact Ron and I are going to stick around to make sure of that."

"And I can speak for myself and the other scientist, and some of the guards, when I said we appreciate that. But I have to warn you I don't know if we'll be able to help or not. We really haven't done any human cloning before. In fact we're just now starting to get to higher primates."

"You're cloning monkeys?!" Ron screamed. "I thought you're suppose to be helping! Why?! Why would you such horror onto the world?!"

"Ron!" Kim shouted, getting his attention. "Amp it down. Now!"

"Sorry KP, still got some monkey issues," he said sheepishly.

"You're telling me," she muttered then turned back to Prof. Hamilton. "What about the disk Shego gave us with Drakken's research? Will that help?"

"Oh tremendously. In fact we're already putting it to good use. We're able to convert one of our growing tanks to accommodate a human and I believe they're just starting to get her stabilized."

The small group then stopped in front of a metal door.

"Here you can take a look for yourselves," he continued as he pressed the button to open the door.

The lab inside seemed much like the countless mad scientists' labs Kim and Ron had seen over the years. There were multiple computer stations placed throughout the room with people in white coats combing over thousands of lines of data. A row of tubes larger than a human being sat against the back wall, all of them filled with some kind of strange green liquid. Only one of them, though, had a body floating in them. A very familiar and naked, redheaded body.

"AAAHHH!!" Ron cried out as he covered his eyes and turned away. "KP I swear I didn't see anything!"

"Amp down Ron it's fine...kinda...sorta...maybe," Kim mumbled as she tried to hide her blush.

She knew that all the scientists in the lab were professionals and that it was just something that had to be done, but still she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by the fact that everyone in the room was basically seeing her naked. It really didn't help that Shego was standing in front of the tank and staring at Kimila. When she got over her embarrassment though, she noticed that Shego wasn't looking at her double out of lust, but rather concern. There was a look in her eye that Kim had never seen before as she held up her hand to the glass tube. Kimila stared back at her with glazed over eyes and held her hand up against the glass as well. In it's own weird way it was actually a rather touching scene. Of course it was ruined when she remembered that these were two of her deadliest enemies.

"Well we're ready to being the procedure Miss Possible, but..." Prof. Hamliton spoke up, gesturing towards Shego.

"I know. I'll go talk to her," Kim stated before carefully walking over to the villainess. "Uh...Shego?"

Shego turned her head towards the sound of the voice and seemed a bit startled when she saw Kim standing there. She looked back up at Kimila's floating form and then back to Kim once again.

"Man that's really weird," she muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kim scoffed.

"So what do you want Princess?" Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're telling me they can begin to help Kimila but you have to leave."

The older woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why would they want me to do that?"

"Because you're in the way. Let's not make this anymore difficult than it has to be, alright?"

"If anything happens to her..."

"Yeah, yeah I know you'll hunt me down, never ending vengeance, blah, blah, blah," Kim droned as she grabbed Shego's hand. "Now let's just go."

Shego looked up at Kimila again and though she couldn't see it through the breathing device covering her mouth, the redhead was giving her a reassuring smile. Even if she couldn't see it, Shego could still sense in and gave a smile of her own with a small nod. She then pulled her hand away from Kim's and calmly walked out of the lab, the two teen heroes following close behind her. Part of her had thought about threatening the doctors there, but she realized that Kim was right; it was no good making things more complicated than they already were. The only thing that would do is hurt Kimila's chances for survival.

Besides, if any of them _did_ mess then up then they'd never several doctors of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The waiting room for the Institute was actually really well furnished with expensive leather couches, thick soft carpeting, up-to-date magazines and the latest in high definition TV. It was actually nicer than some of the planes Kim had been to and considering who she had helped over the years, that was saying something.

All of it was lost on Shego, however, as she chose to spend practically all of their four hour wait pacing back and fourth on the other side of the room. At first neither she nor Ron paid it much attention but after the first hour Ron had to leave because he said he was getting motion sickness from watching her. That left Kim and Shego alone in the room together. Kim had tried to continue to ignore the pale green woman but after awhile the mutters and soft padding of her boots over the carpet became too much for her.

"Why don't you just sit down?!" Kim advised in an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you shut up?!" Shego shot back.

"Hey don't forgot who's helping who here!"

Shego finally stopped at that remark and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the redhead.

"Oh yeah you've done a _great_ job so far! All you've really done is separate me from Kimila and allow a lot of Poindexter to do who-knows-what on her!"

"What they're doing is trying to help her."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I actually _trust_ people!"

"Yeah...well..." Shego tried to think of a comeback but her mind went blank. "That's...not the easiest thing for me to do."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty on me Princess. You don't know what I've been through."

"And I suppose Kimila does?"

"Damn right she does because _she_ was actually willing to listen to me."

"Probably because you forced her to or messed with her mind or something."

"I didn't do anything to her mind. Unlike _some_ people I don't use mind control on the people I disagree with."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!" Kim shouted angrily as she jumped up from the chair.

"Twice, _twice_, you were OK with mind control being used one me," Shego retorted, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point.

"When?!"

"Well let's see...there was the time you squirted me with Drakken's mind controlling shampoo."

"That was in the heat of battle and it's not like I told you to give up crime or anything I just walked away until it wore off."

"And how, pray tell, did you know it was going to wear off?"

"Well...I...uh..." Kim darted her eyes around nervously.

"Exactly. And then of course there's the infamous Miss Go incident."

"OK, _that_ wasn't my fault!"

"But you didn't do anything to change it either," Shego pointed out. "You're perfectly willing to let me be that bubbled headed idiot for the rest of my life until your jealous boyfriend 'accidently' hit me with the Reverse Polarizer again."

"But...you seemed so happy?"

"That's because I had my brain switched! Doy! I mean think about it, you think Stoppable was happy being Zorpox?"

"I...I..." Kim stammered.

After failing to come up with a good argument she lowered her head in shame.

"No, I don't think he was happy," she admitted.

"And neither was I."

Kim nodded a bit before something occurred to her.

"Wait," she whispered as she looked at Shego. "Did you say it was when you're Miss Go that you realized you had...feelings for me?"

Shego's eyes widened a bit at the statement. Specifically the fact that it was completely true.

"Well...alright..._maybe_ one good thing came out of it," she confessed. "And that's a big maybe considering all the grief I went through."

"The grief _you_ went through?!" Kim exploded. "Do you have any idea what this whole sitch has done to _me_?! No, don't answer. I can already guess; you didn't. I mean did you ever even stop to think about what you're doing?! You basically violated me! You took my DNA and made that...that...thing!"

"That _thing_ the only person other than myself that I've given a damn about in a long time!" Shego shouted back. "And I wouldn't have had to go that route if maybe you'd just consider my proposal."

"So you think I could just dump Ron, turn into a lesbian and love you like that?!" The redhead snapped her fingers. "I'm sorry but that's not exactly how it works. If anything _you_ should have just gotten over it."

"I want your life!" the pale green woman blurted out, surprising the teen hero. "I want your life for just one second where I can just get over the person I love more than anyone else."

"You don't love me!"

"How do you know?! Huh?! How do you know?! You wouldn't even take the time to listen to me! You just thought it was some plan of mine to throw you off guard. But it wasn't. It was a true confession of the heart, which for me is a _very_ big step! And you just spat on me! That's why I did what I did. _That's_ why I had Drakken make Kimila. And that's why I'm here. Trust me I don't like this anymore than you but I am _not_ letting her die without a fight."

"Shego..." Kim said softly as she took her rival's words.

"I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Obviously you don't think I can't care about anyone but myself so whatever you're going to say, forget it," Shego said in a huff before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

"I'm sorry," Kim whispered.

That statement took Shego by surprise and made her drop her defensive posture to look over at the younger woman.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I'm sorry," the redhead repeated. "You're right, I didn't think you could care about anyone but yourself and I thought this whole thing going on between you and Kimila was just something to get under my skin. But now..." she looked Shego in the eyes with a sympathetic look that the green woman had never seen before, "...now I understand. You do love her, don't you?"

"So much it hurts sometimes," Shego replied, surprising even herself with that answer. "I mean if our situations where reversed and it was Stoppable in that tube..."

"Then I'd be doing exactly what you are now."

"Then you understand."

"I do," Kim nodded as she took a step forward and laid a hand on Shego's shoulder. "And I promise you I'll do whatever I can to help Kimila."

"Thanks," Shego sighed.

There was a rather awkward moment between them as they stood there in unmoving silence.

"You can move your hand now," Shego told her.

"Oh right, yeah sorry," Kim rambled as she took her hand off Shego's shoulder and sat back down. "So...uh...where does this leave us?"

"'Us'?" Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

She shrugged. "Soon as we know one way or another I suppose it'll be business as usual."

"So then you two will go back to helping Drakken?"

"Yep."

"And there's nothing I can do to convince either of you to change your ways?"

"Nope."

"Alright then," she nodded and went back to the program on the TV.

Shego was about to start pacing again but decided against it and instead sat down on one of the couches. She picked up one of the magazines from the coffee table in the center of the room and idly flipped through it as she tried to think of anything else besides all the bad things that could happen to Kimila. Unfortunately, being that she was never a particularly optimistic person, she couldn't help but think about all the things that could go wrong and what would happen to Kimila as a result and then what _she'd_ go through and...

she screamed mentally as she shook her head. 

She kept repeating that mantra as she flipped through the magazine again. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door to the waiting room opening, but her hopeful expression quickly fell when she saw Ron walking into the room.

"Oh, it's just _you_," she muttered then turned back to her magazine.

"Things not going well?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Kim.

"Not at all," she replied.

"Well at least she stopped pacing."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" he asked, looking at Kim in concern.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ron arched an eyebrow in curiosity of her statement and was about to ask her again what happened when opened once more and Prof. Hamilton stepped inside. Shego bolted to her feet as soon as his gazed fixed on her.

"Is she...?" she stared to asked.

He nodded. "She's fine. The procedure went off without a hitch. We have her a recovery room for now."

Before he could say any more or Kim and Ron could even think to stop her, Shego bolted out of the room, nearly pushing the older scientist down as she did so.

"KP! She's getting away!" Ron shouted, springing to his feet.

"I don't think so Ron," Kim explained calmly as she too stood up. "I think she's just going to visit Kimila."

"Oh right. Well...shouldn't we go after her to watch or something?"

"No," she said gently. " I think for the moment we should give them some privacy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting lost for a bit, most due to the fact that she had no idea where she was going, Shego was pointed in the direction of the recovery room by one of the scientists walking the halls. When she finally did find it, she was amazed at how much it looked like a regular hospital's room. That actually made her shiver a bit as she was never really one for hospitals. She pushed her fears aside though as she walked up to the large picture glass window that looked into Kimila's room.

She placed her hand on the glass as she stared at the unconscious redhead inside. Again the parallels to a normal hospital came up as Kimila was laying on a bed with two sets of rails on the side and medical green sheets wrapped around her. An IV was attached to her arm along with something clamped onto her left index finger that was monitoring her vitals. Shego leaned closer until her forehead was pressed up against the cool, smooth surface of the window. She stood there and just stared at the woman she...the woman she loved.

She _did_ love her, there was no doubt about that. That's why she embarked on this whole crazy thing to begin with; so that she could have a Kimmie all to herself. One that could possibly return the feelings she had for the young redhead. That's what Kimila had started out as but she quickly became so much more. Once she accepted what she was of course. After that she became so much more than just a clone of Kim. There were still some similar traits of course but she was a Kim that could learn to just kick back and have some fun. In a weird way it actually made Shego's feelings stronger for Kimila than they had ever been for Kim.

But now here she was, laying in that bed and looking so...helpless. So fragile. It was just the complete opposite of how she was use to seeing her that it almost seemed like she was looking at another person. But that was Kimila. _Her_ Kimila. The first person in a long time she had given her heart to. She wanted to run into the room and hug her and hold and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't. At least not yet. She would wait until Kimila woke up and looked like she had some strength to her. She just didn't want to make things worse by rushing the recovery.

So instead Shego just stood there and watched over her, praying that things would get better. As she did so, she noticed a radio playing in the background somewhere and with a timing usually reserved only for dramas or poignant comedies, a song that perfectly captured the moment began to play.

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

Well the singer was right about one thing, this whole ordeal _did_ feel like it was taking forever. From the moment they first got there to even now just standing outside Kimila's room. It all happened in the span of just a few hours but it felt like days, even months. She just wanted it to be over with so they could go back to the lair and get back to business as usual. But it seem fate or God or whatever wanted to mock her by stretching this out just a bit longer.

How _did_ she feel, that really _was_ the question. Not just Shego but Kimila as well. How did she feel about all this? Was she feeling anything at all? Was she dreaming while she was laying there so peacefully? And if so...was she blaming any of this on Shego? She'd have a right to, after all it was Shego's own selfish needs that made her force Drakken to create Kimila in the first place, knowing full well that idiot couldn't make a decent clone if there was a gun to his head. And now because of her selfishness someone almost died. She had promised herself so along ago that that was another mistake she wasn't going to make and yet...

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

Shego closed her eyes and sniffed to fight back the tears. She _wasn't_ going to cry. Not here. Not now. She didn't cry. She was stronger than that. Kimila was going to be fine and they would get out of here soon enough. Just because there was some stupid song playing on the radio that seemed almost tailor made for her at the moment, didn't mean she was going to break down like some sad little girl.

She growled as she tried to block it out.

she thought irritably. 

As much as she tried to fight against it, she couldn't help but let those lyrics sink in. She knew her feelings for Kimila, that much she was sure about. But what where the redhead's _true_ feelings for her? She they had been flirting pretty heavily the last few weeks but was it real or was it all just an act? Just part of her need to separate herself from Kim? Cause there was definitely no way Kim was going to act like _that_.

But what if this incident made her decide it wasn't worth it? That trying to be different than Kim only led to her getting hurt and that she should follow in her "sister's" footsteps? What would Shego do then? She could find away to find Kim, she'd been doing that for long enough it wasn't even very difficult now, but Kimila? No, she couldn't fight her at all. Maybe...maybe she could go back to being a hero with her. It really wouldn't be _that_ bad would it?

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah

It wasn't the stars that lied to her, it was herself. She lied to herself when she thought she could have any semblance of a normal relationship. Especially when that relationship was with the clone of her worst rival. So maybe it was her own fault. Maybe she doomed herself from the start. Or maybe she just wasn't meant to be happy. Lord knows she never really did anything to deserve it. But maybe, just maybe...

Her thoughts, as well as her attention to the song, were diverted when she noticed Kimila starting to move. Her eyes brightened a bit as she saw the redhead slowly open hers and look around in confusion. Deciding now was the best time, Shego pushed the door open and practically ran into the room. She controlled herself just enough that she wouldn't give Kimila any undo stress or excitement.

"Hey," she greeted with barely contained enthusiasm.

"Hey," Kimila greeted back weakly.

"So how you feeling?" Shego asked as pulled one of the plastic chairs next to the bed and sat down.

"Like all my molecules have just been scrambled."

The older woman let out a small chuckled. "Probably because that's just what happened."

"That would probably explain why I still feel a little out of it."

"Yeah, probably."

An uneasy quiet overcame them as neither of them really knew what to say next. Shego knew all the things she _wanted_ to say but she just couldn't seem to find the words. Every time she tried to start she'd either loose her nerve or her mind would simply go blank. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kimila spoke up.

"You know, I've always wondered why they go to all the trouble to make hospital gowns when they don't cover up everything," she muttered, wiggling a little bit in the bed. "I mean seriously, my butt's just rubbing up against these sheets and they're not the most comfortable in the world."

Shego looked at her in disbelief for a second before a bemused smirk crossed her face. She then chuckled a bit which quickly turned into a full blown belly laugh. One that was so strong she grabbed her stomach and bent over a bit and for awhile even stopped making sounds altogether. Kimila watched her in concern and confusion and started to wonder if she should call the nurse, or whoever, for

"It wasn't that funny," she admitted.

"I know, I know," Shego replied, wiping a tear from her eye and trying to compose herself. "It's just...I'm glad you're able to make jokes after all this."

"Well I think I should be able to. I mean besides feeling like crap I'm gonna be OK, right?" she asked, looking a bit worried now.

Shego picked up on the change in attitude and immediately grew serious. She reached out and took Kimila's hand into her own to give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Yes," she said softly. "You're fine. But one of the docs I ran into on my way here says they want to keep you for a few more days for observation. You know, just make sure you're definitely going to be alright."

"Great, so I get another few days stuck in a hospital bed and being poked and prodded," Kimila sighed then leaned back against the pillow even more.

"Hey don't worry about it. It won't be _that_ bad. Plus I'll be here to make sure the docs don't get too hands on. After all that's _my_ job."

Kimila chuckled at the remark but quickly grew quiet again. She looked over at Shego with just a hint of sadness in her eyes. She gave the pale green woman's hand a hard enough squeeze so that it didn't hurt her but was enough to draw her attention towards the girl.

"You know what the worst part about this whole thing was?" Kimila asked wearily.

"The not knowing," Shego said without thinking.

"Well maybe for you. I was pretty out of it the whole time."

Shego smirked at her own stupidity. "Yeah I guess that's true. For me though it was not knowing what was going on. And all the waiting."

"Yeah I can imagine _that_ wasn't fun," Kimila scoffed then looked her in the eyes. "For me, the worst part was the thought of not seeing you again."

Again Shego found herself speechless, due mostly this time to surprise.

"It's true. Just was I was going under I couldn't help but think that watching you walk out of the lab might be the last time I'd ever see you. It...it was a horrible thought. Especially since I knew if something _did_ happen to you then I'd never get to tell you..."

Kimila moved her gaze from Shego and down to her covered lap as she tried to find the strength to say the next words.

"To say what?" Shego asked softly, a small lump in her throat.

"To say..." Kimila started, her eyes going back to the matching emerald set in front of her. "Well...since we started out relationship I've not really been clear what my feelings were. I've had fun I can tell you that and I did feel something towards you but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I thought it was just lust but when I was floating there in the tank, looking at you, watching you walk away I just wanted to scream out..."

"What? Kimila please," Shego begged almost helplessly.

"I love you."

A relieved and cheerful smile spread out over Shego's lips at hearing those words.

"I love you too," she replied with a slight sniffle.

"You're not going to start crying on me now, are you?" Kimila remarked even though her eyes started to water as well. "Cause the woman I fell in love with wasn't a big cry baby."

"Oh shut up!" the raven haired woman admonished as she smacked her lover on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Now who's the cry baby?"

"Oh that's not fair, I'm still tender here!"

"Not too tender for a kiss I hope."

"I'll never be tender for one of those."

Shego leaned in forward with a predatory smile. "Careful there, I might have to put that theory to the test when we get out of here."

"Hmmm...look forward to it," Kimila smirked back as she leaned forward as well.

They met half way to share a tender and passionate kiss. As it started to grow more intense, Shego snaked an arm around Kimila's head to hold it in place as she tried to climb into the bed. At the sudden feel of the redhead pull away and started to scream as she went into convulsions, Shego immediately pulled away and paniced.

"What?! What'd I do?! Do I need to get a doctor?!" she shouted erratically.

Before she could leave though, Kimila suddenly stopped and gave her an amused smirk.

"Gotcha!" she cried out before she started laughing.

"Oh! You little..." Shego fumed before yanking one of the pillows out of behind the girl's head and hit her with it.

"Ow! That's a bit rough!"

"Good! You deserve it!"

"Oh really? Well then maybe you deserve...this!" Kimila shouted as she grabbed one of the other pillows, pulled it around and smacked Shego in the face.

As a playful pillow fight broke out between the two, they were blissfully unaware that they were currently being watched by another redhead who looked exactly like Kimila. Despite her earlier statement of letting the two have some time alone, Kim knew that leaving them unsupervised in a top secret lab was probably a bad idea no matter the circumstances. She had waited a few minutes out of respect though but now she stood across the hallway and watched the two continue their mock battle. It was weird feeling to watch oneself be that playful on the other side of things. Especially given the situation with all the parties involved. Still it was kind of...sweet to watch them.

"You know, I've had dreams like this," Ron mused as he stood beside her.

"Please don't," Kim requested even as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know," he remarked, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's still just...weird watching those two."

"Please. At least it's not _you're_ clone in there."

"Which kinda brings me to my next point. If Kimila is just a straight up clone of you and they didn't mess with her mind at all and she's in a relationship with Shego then wouldn't that mean that somewhere deep inside you..."

"And _that's_ one of the things I've been trying _not_ to think about all day!" Kim cried out, throwing her hands into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little after the pillow fight had ended, Shego had been asked to leave the room so that Kimila could get some more rest. She was reluctant at first, so much so that she thought of punching the fool who suggested she leave, but she realized it probably was for the best that the redhead be allow to recover some more in peace. So now Kimila found herself laying in the bed all alone and desperate wishing this place had a TV mounted on the wall like real hospitals. Laying there with nothing but your thoughts to keep you company got real old, real quick. Especially since _she_ felt healthy enough to get out of there.

She gave serious thought to unhooking her IV and the heart monitor and trying to find Shego so they could both sneak out of there and be done with this whole thing. Unfortunately, that thought died when the door opened and Kim stepped into the room. Kimila rolled her eyes and dropped her head back onto the pillow.

"It figures," she muttered.

"What was that?" Kim asked, walking next to the bed.

"Nothing."

"I hope you weren't planning to try and escape."

"Now would _I_ do something like that?" Kimila asked in mock innocence.

"You? Yes," Kim replied flatly.

"So I guess that's why you're here, then? To make sure I don't try to get away."

"Partly. But..." she paused with a sigh then sat down in the plastic chair, "I was just want to make sure you're okay."

Kimila arched an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Well yeah! Like I said before even though you _are_ on the wrong side of the law, you're still my sister in a weird way and family's worry about each other. It's what they do."

"Well...thanks. I guess."

"Don't sound so enthused about it," Kim scoffed.

"Sorry but this is just...weird."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"So is this going to be another talk where you try to convince me to join 'the side of good' again?" Kimila asked in an annoyed tone. "Cause I'm _really_ not in the mood for that."

"Well I didn't plan on that, but now that you mention it..."

"I knew it!" the other redhead shouted, jabbing an accusing finger towards her sister.

"You have to admit you could do a lot more as a good guy than a bad guy," Kim tried to reason with her.

"First off all it's 'bad girl', trust me there's a _world_ of difference, and secondly the world already has you so it doesn't need me."

"But think about all the good we could do working together."

"Kim, we've already gone over all that," Kimila sighed in exasperation. "You're the good one, I'm the evil one. Let's leave it at that."

"But I can't."

"Why?! Why can't you leave it alone?! Oh, that's right, but you're a control freak"

Kim gaped as she tried to think of a comeback for that remark.

"I am not!" she finally blurted out as she sprung to her feet.

"Yes you are. It has to be _your_ way or no way at all. And don't try to deny it, cause I already know that. Remember..." Kimila tapped the side of her forehead.

"So you have my memories, so what? That doesn't mean you know _everything_ about me," Kim remarked as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from her twin.

"Actually it kinda does."

Kim spun back around on her heel so that she was now glaring at the bed ridden Kimila.

"Fine if you know _sooo_ much about me, then why aren't _you_ like that?!" she demanded.

"Because I've learned not to care so much!" Kimila revealed. "I've learned just to kick back and have fun and let me tell you it's a lot better than stressing over everything. You should try it."

"I do _not_ stress over things!"

"Oh right. So _that's_ why you got so worried about your date to the junior prom last year, cause you _weren't_ stressing over it. Silly me."

Kim groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I'm beginning to see why Shego was so against cloning," she muttered.

"Because you know I'm right," Kimila said smugly.

"You are _not_ right!"

"Then prove me wrong."

Kim looked like she was about to say something but then suddenly stopped and shook her head.

"No. I'm done with this. This was a mistake to come here and try to talk some sense into you. Obviously you don't care about anyone but yourself," she said before she turned and started to walk away.

"That's not true! I care about other people!" Kimila defended herself.

"Really? Like who?" Kim stopped and asked.

"Well...like...Shego."

"Cause _she's_ really a great person to care about."

"She is! You just don't know her like I do!"

"Alright then," Kim said as she walked back over to the chair and sat down. "Enlighten me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's very personal stuff and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone else. _Especially_ you," Kimila remarked glaring at Kim.

"Fair enough," the other redhead nodded. "But don't you think you could help her a little more by-"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!! Don't! Just stop! For one single second stop!"

"Alright, alright, no more of that," Kim caved in, holding her hands in front of her.

"Thank you!" Kimila sighed in exhaustion.

"You're welcome. And I take it that's a thank you for saving your life too, right?"

Kimila blinked in confusion as the question caught her off guard.

"Well...no actually," she confessed. "But this is." She looked Kim straight in the eyes. "Thank you. I know you didn't really have to help me, but I'm glad you did. So thanks. And even though she'll never admit it I'm sure Shego is grateful as well."

"Actually she already did thank me," Kim revealed with a bit of a smirk.

"Really? Wow. That's...surprising."

"No kidding. But any case you're welcome," she said as she laid a hand on top of Kimila's. "Like I said for better or for worse you're family and families help each other out. I just hope at some point you'll remember that yourself."

"Yeah, maybe," Kimila replied absently. "I wouldn't count on it though."

"I wasn't."

Kim gave her a quick smirk before standing up again. Just as she was about to leave, she suddenly stop then turned around and gave her sister a very surprising, and slightly awkward, hug. Kimila was surprised by the action but returned it once she recovered. When they broke part, Kim turned and quickly made her way out of the room, leaving Kimila alone once again. This time though she had plenty of thoughts to keep her company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days, and several thousands needle pricks, later Kimila found herself alone again but this time she was actually able to get some rest. It wasn't the most peaceful sleep she had ever had what with the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the fairly uncomfortable bed she had to sleep on, but still it was something. As she was just starting to awaken she heard the door open and a pair of soft feet slowly walked over to the bed.

"Oh come on, you guys _just_ took a blood sample," she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

When they came into focus though she was surprised at who she saw standing there.

"OK never thought I'd see _you_ here," she remarked.

"I know, but I felt I _had_ to come here," Ann Possible replied.

"How did you get past all the security?" Kimila asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Well I _am_ a world renowned brain surgeon. Plus being Kim's mom doesn't hurt either."

"That's what I thought," the younger redhead scoffed. "So are _you_ here to give me the whole 'I should be a good guy' speech too."

"No, Kimmie already told me that wasn't going to work," Ann replied as she sat down. "Although I _do_ agree with her."

"Figures you would," Kimila muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"But I probably do so for a different reason."

"And I guess you're going to tell me it, aren't you?"

Ann looked at her crossly for a second before her expression changed to one of sympathy.

"Yes I am," she said confidently. "It's a very simple reason though...I'm worried about you."

Once again Kimila found herself caught off guard so much that all she could do was blink.

"Umm..." she stammered. "Why?"

"Because you're a clone of Kim and to me that makes you as much my daughter as her."

Kimila sighed and ran her left hand down her face. "Is this a thing with the you two? Just cause I'm a clone of Kim doesn't make me part of your family."

"I think it does. And I think you know that, which is why you called Kim for help."

"No I called her for help cause I knew she was the least likely to betray me."

"Because she was family and families look out for each other."

"Now you're just repeating her."

"Really?" Ann asked, surprised.

"Yes. She said the same thing. More than once."

"Then I guess I taught her even better than I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, you're mother of the year. Can I get back to sleep now?"

An annoyed look crossed Ann's face.

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady," she chided.

"Sorry," Kimila apologized then looked confused. "Wait, why am _I_ apologizing? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I think smart mouthing your mother is wrong enough."

"But you're not my mother!"

"I'm sorry but that's how I see myself and nothing you say is going to change that. And that's why I'm so worried about you. This whole 'evil' phase you're going through isn't good for you."

"Oh God not again!" Kimila cried out in frustration. "Why can't you people get it! I _am_ evil! Nothing you say is going to change that! This is me, right here, right now! That's all that matters!"

"But what about your future?" Ann pleaded.

"What about it?" the girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Haven't you given any thought to what you're going to do after all this is over?"

"Shego and I are going to retire to a private island somewhere and live out our days in peace and tranquilly in a tropical paradise."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

Kimila shrugged.

"Exactly, you can't. Not like this at least. I know you don't want to hear this and I'm trying not to beat a dead horse, but I can't help but think about these things. I'm a mother and like any good mother I can't stand to see one of my children making obviously wrong mistakes."

"But again-"

Ann held up her hand to cut her off. "I know. You can say that all you want but I don't think you believe it. You're a part of our family. Granted you're the black sheep right now but I hope in time you can realize how you're hurting your father and I and more importantly yourself with all this. If that time ever does come...then you know where you can find us. We'll be here for you. _I'll_ be here for you. Even if that means I have to visit you in prison."

She let out a tired sigh then stood up.

"Anyway that's all I wanted to say. I know whatever decision you want to make from here on out is your own but I hope you'll at least think about what I said."

With that, Ann bent down and gave her wayward daughter a hug that left her even more shocked than Kim's. So shocked in fact that she couldn't even return it or say anything as the elder Possible walked out of the room. When she finally did regain the ability to move or think, Kimila fell back onto the bed with another exhausted sigh and stared up at the sheer metal ceiling.

"Some family," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After nearly a week, the doctors finally cleared Kimila to go and upon hearing the news she practically jumped out of the bed once the IV was removed from her arm. She threw the hospital gown off and moved over to the closet where her catsuit had been stored. She yanked it off the hanger and slipped it on like one would a glove. Which were the next items she got to after zipping up her suit and securing the collar. By the time she had gotten to fastening her hip pouch, Shego was standing in the door frame and smiling at her.

"Seems you're feeling a lot better," the raven haired woman said happily.

"Much. Can't wait to get out of this dump," Kimila replied, walking over to her.

"Yeah about that..."

Shego stepped inside the room and slid to the left to reveal two police officers as well as Kim and Ron standing behind her. Kimila's cheerful mood quickly deflated as she remembered the details of her deal with Kim.

"Oh. Right. That," she muttered as she placed her hands together in front of her.

"Deal's a deal," Shego remarked as she stood next to her lover and repeated the redhead's actions.

"Well I'm glad you two are taking this so well," Kim said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"We do owe you," Kimila said as one of the officers snapped a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. "You can consider us even now though."

"Just as long as you let these nice officers take you."

"Of course we will Princess," Shego agreed as the officer behind her started leading her out of the room.

As they two walked obediently down the hallways, they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and gave just the briefest hint of a smirk. It was a subtle action that went unnoticed by everyone. They offered no resistance as they were taken outside and carefully placed into the squad car. Kimila even offered a small wave up to Kim as it started to drive off. Kim returned it rather uneasily before looking towards Ron.

"So you think we've seen the last of them?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Not a chance. I'm sure they'll find a way out of prison eventually. And when they do, we'll be ready for them. Until then we just-"

Kim's sentence was cut off by the loud screech of tires sliding along the pavement. Both she and Ron snapped their heads back to see the police cruiser stopped just a few yards down the street. It was rocking back and fourth do to _some_ kind of activity inside and seconds later the front doors opened and the police officers came flying out, each with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"We said we'd let them take us," Shego called out as she leaned out from the driver's side.

"We just never said how far," Kimila finished from her place in the passenger's side.

They both laughed a bit before sliding back into the car, closing the doors and hauling ass down the street.

"KP they're getting way! I'll get the car!" Ron screamed as he started to head for the Sloth, only to be stopped by Kim's hand.

"No," she said, still looking at the quickly fading car with a small smile. "Let 'em go for now. We'll get 'em next time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got far enough away from the Prometheus Institute, Shego and Kimila ditched the cop car and made their way back to where they had hid Drakken's flying car. From there is a quick flight back to the lair. Their arrival was met with cheers from the henchmen who gave Kimila many happy well wishes. Of course this might have been due to the fear of if they didn't say anything the duo might kick the crap out of them or it could be that they were happy to have their eye candy back. If the latter was true then they definitely _would_ kick the crap out of them. But that could wait for later. For now they needed to tell Drakken they were both back and hope he hadn't hurt himself too badly from working on some crazy invention while they're gone.

"Yo, Dr. D, we're back!" Shego announced as they stepped into the main lab.

"And with a full bill of health. No thanks to you," Kimila remarked.

When they received no answer they grew a little concerned.

"Dr. D?" Shego called out again, her steps growing more careful and preparing herself to flare up her hands.

They stopped when they cleared one of the more bulkier consoles in the room to find Dr. Drakken talking to some girl. She looked about Kimila's age and had chocolate brown hair at fell down just past her shoulder blades and perfectly matched her eyes. She wore a hot pink baby-T with the words "Bad Girl" emblazoned in black, cursive writing across her ample chest. Beyond a good portion of revealed mid drift were a pair of tight, black leather pants accented by a hot pink, studded belt that hung down a few inches at the end. Black, shin high boots and grey fingerless gloves topped of this rather odd ensemble. It wasn't the outfit that had caught the duo's attention though. It was the fact that this girl was the same shade of a blue as Drakken.

"Uh, Dr. D, who's the girl?" Shego asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

Drakken let out a surprised shriek but quickly recovered and turned to his sidekicks.

"Oh good, you're back. Everything went alright I trust," he said, looking at Kimila.

"Yeah I'm fine," she quickly waved off as she focused on the girl. "_Who_ is that?"

"Oh, yes, well...you see this here is Lilah," he introduced, gesturing to the girl. "She's my daughter. Apparently."

Shego and Kimila's jaw both nearly dropped to the floor as their eyes went wide as saucers. They continued to stare in silent horror for several seconds at this 'Lilah' girl who was waving cheerfully to them. When they finally recovered and were able to speak they both said the exact same thing:

"WHAT?!?!"

The End

Alright, I know right now some of you are staring at that "The End" card and thinking the same thing Shego and Kimila are. Yes I _did_ mean to put "The End" up there as this is the end of this story. Not the end of this universe though. If you check out my list of stories you'll see that I have a few more fics for this universe planned out. Even before all that I had a least the sequel in mind cause I just knew if I left it off at that scene and didn't come back to it people would probably hang me. So I _will_ follow this up. It might take awhile as I have three other universes to play around in but I will come back. 

So be on the look out for the next fic in the "AiRW" series, "Daddy's Little Girl" that will go into great detail of who Lilah is, who her mother is, where she's been all this time, and just what her part in this "evil family"is. It'll be a fun will romp for all.

Oh and before I forget the song used here is "Through Glass" by Stone Sour. It's one of the two songs I had in mind for this fic since I started to plan it out. I didn't use all the song though as after awhile it just repeats the same few lyrics and I couldn't think of what to do with that. Still I thought it fit the scene rather well and I hope you guys did as well. Please be kind and let me know either way through reviews. That'll let me know if I should use more songs in my fics in the future or not. Though probably still gonna do it cause there are a few I want to work into places. But still, this will help me realize who frequently I should do it.

Well that's all for now. It's back to the "MI" universe for me with my next fic and back here...whenever. See ya!


End file.
